Yata And Fushimi: Greatest Hits
by AnimeGirl2007
Summary: A collection of stand alone one shots based on songs that made me think of Yata and Fushimi
1. Dancing With A Stranger

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of K and I make no money off of this.

Warning: these chapters range from being rated T to M. There will be anything from light shounen ai, to full on Yaoi. If that makes you uncomfortable, please turn back now.

A/N: This chapter was inspired by Dancing with a stranger, by Sam Smith ft. Normani.

Dancing With a Stranger

The light from the early morning sun was starting to shine through the window, as a slender redhead rolled out of bed. He clicked on a light for better visibility as he pulled on his boxers, that he had left on the floor the night before. He dressed quickly, knowing that he had minutes till he had to leave.

There was a groan from the other person in the room, as a hand shot out, grabbing him by the wrist, and pulling him back onto the bed. "And where do you think you are going?" said the still naked boy on the bed.

Moaning as he kissed his lover, Yata pulled away. "I have to go." He said, leaning in for another kiss. "I have to get to Homra, before anyone wakes up. Plus, I don't want to run into any of your fucking Blues on my way out." He pulled away, and moved to sit at Fushimi's desk, as he put on his sneakers. It was then, that he noticed a rather ornate envelope and letter sitting out. "What's this?" he questioned, picking it up to look at it.

"It's nothing." The taller boy answered, rising from bed, and slipping on his boxers. He plucked the letter from the smaller boys' hand, before pressing closer and leaning in for another kiss.

Yata pulled away, before the kiss connected, and starred at the other boy suspiciously. "Let me see it."

"Wouldn't Misaki prefer to have a little fun before he has to leave?" Fushimi questioned, keeping his body pressed against the red heads, while slipping the letter on the night stand behind him.

It was very clear, that he was trying to distract Misaki, but he wasn't going to fall for it. "If it's nothing, then why wont you let me see it?"

Clicking his tongue, the taller boy pulled away and picked the letter back up. "If you want to see it that badly, here." He practically shoved it into the other boys' chest. "Its just an invitation to a stupid charity gala."

"This says it's this Friday." The small redhead looked over the invitation, before looking up at the taller man, standing just a few inches away. "Are you going?"

Giving a sigh, Fushimi ran a hand through his dark hair. "Yeah." He watched the smaller boys face for a reaction. "It's less of an invitation and more of a summoning. All high ranking members of Scepter 4 are expected to be there."

"Oh." The smaller boy said putting the letter down. "I guess I just expected you to tell me about something like this. Are you taking anybody?"

"No."

"Is…" there was a slight hesitation. "Is there a reason?"

There was a small laugh from the dark haired boy. "And who would I take? You?"

A blush spread across the smaller boys' face. "I don't see why that's so damn funny."

"You aren't serious, are you?" the taller boy asked, as the other turned away. "Really Misaki, are you being serious?" At the glare he received, he knew that Yata was, in fact, very serious. "I can't take someone like you." He stated matter of factly.

"Someone like me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" A red aura was starting to flare up around the smaller boy, signaling this was about to go in a dangerous direction.

Reaching out, in hopes of calming the angry boy, Fushimi clicks his tongue. "I'm going to a charity event to represent the best of scepter 4. Do you really think I can just show up with a member of Homra on my arm?"

Storming across the room to where his sweater was laying, the red head didn't even look at the other boy as he picked it up. "So sorry I'm just a lowly member of Homra." He angrily tied the red sleeves around his waist. "I forgot, we're good enough to fuck, but not be seen with by members of polite society."

"Misa…"

"Don't call me that!" the older boy shouted. "It's fine. I get it. I'm just some gang banger punk. Just stay the fuck away from me." Grabbing his skateboard, he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He really didn't give a damn if the whole fucking dorm saw him leaving that stupid monkey.

Fushumi was left standing in his room, starring at the door his lover had just slammed in his face. He was deciding if he should chase after him, or just let him go until he cooled off. Deciding on the later, he gathered his uniform, and made his way to the shower, needing to get ready for the day.

It was Friday night, as Fushimi stood in a large ball room in his dress uniform, glaring at his PDF. He had tried countless times to call Misaki, only to have all his calls ignored. Well, that wasn't entirely accurate. The smaller boy had answered once, but it was just long enough to tell him to go to hell, before hanging up.

What was he supposed to do? He knew he couldn't bring the young Homra member with him. No way his Captain would have allowed that. Besides, Misaki would have been bored the entire time, surrounded by all these stuffy self important politicians. The last thing he needed was for the red head to say something insulting to one of the other guests, and if he was honest with himself, that was more likely to happen than not. So, he figured it would be best just not to tell the other boy about it.

Clearly that had not been the right choice.

Sighing, he made his way to the table he had been assigned to. With a little hope, the food would at least be good.

Misaki was putting his hat on, getting ready to head out with some other members of Homra. That damn monkey had tried calling him earlier that night. No way was he going to give him the satisfaction of ruining his night.

He knew exactly what tonight was, which was why he had agreed to go out to a local club with some of his comrades. If that asshole didn't think he was good enough to go with him, he'd go with people who did think he was good enough.

He put his wallet into the pocket of his jeans, and zipped up his blue and white jacket, before heading down stairs to the bar he lived above. Mr. Kusanagi, stood behind the bar, cleaning a glass as he waved off the young group of his clansmen.

It was a short walk before the small group ended up at their destination, and it was even faster, that they all had drinks in their hands, and making their way to the dance floor.

True, Yata wasn't actually old enough to drink, but it seemed to be a perk of being in Homra. Nobody was going to say no to him. So, he just drank, and danced.

Was this night ever going to end? Fushimi had considered falling on his own sword just to end it all. He was bored out of his mind, and if he had to make idle small talk with one more pompous person who was trying way too hard to impress him, they might end up falling on his sword.

The food had been decent, and he was lucky to have been seated with mostly Scepter 4 special department members. But sitting through speech after speech had worn him out. He had to wonder how Munikata and Awashima could stand at the front of the room the whole time, never once looking bored.

But now came the time to mingle and dance, which Fushimi hoped meant he would soon be able to leave. But that plan seemed to be thwarted when a young girl, who he recognized as the Prime Ministers daughter came over and asked him to dance.

Knowing he didn't have much choice, he led her to the dance floor. She was rather pretty, and seemed nice enough, but by god was she boring. She could barely carry on a conversation as they moved around the room.

After the third song he excused himself. Feeling as though he had fulfilled his duty to his Captain, he made his way towards the exit.

He barely paid attention to where he was going, until he stopped in front of Bar Homra. He walked in, and enjoyed the warm glow of light, before going to the second in command, who was till cleaning glasses.

"Yata isn't here." The blond stated before the younger boy even had a chance to say anything.

Sitting on one of the stools, he propped his chin on his hand. "And are you going to tell me where he is?" he questioned.

"Out." Was the only answer he received.

Rolling his eyes, Fushimi clicked his tongue. "You don't say?" The sarcasm and contempt dripped from his word. "Out where?"

Receiving a shrug of a shoulder, he almost growled. "He and some other members are having a night out. If you were just a lowly Homra thug, where would you go?" Oh… So, he had heard. No surprise there, really.

Seeing he wasn't going to be getting anymore help from the older man, he clicked his tongue again, before getting up and heading to the door. Besides, he had a feeling he knew where the little red head would be. Heading out the door, he threw over his shoulder… "How many glasses do you need to clean anyway?"

Yata was feeling good. He was several drinks in. Feeling a nice buzz, and just enjoying the feeling of the music washing over him. He moved his body to the pounding beat. He paid little attention to the multiple people who had come up to dance with him throughout the night.

He was enjoying himself, and if someone else wanted to enjoy him too… So be it.

He had just taken another shot, when a tall brunette came up to dance with him. He had never seen this guy before, but he was enjoying himself in his arms. They moved their bodies together in time with the music. Tonight, was definitely going to be a good night.

Fushimi headed to an old hole in the wall club, that he and Misaki used to sneak into when they were in middle school. The bouncer didn't even try to stop him as he walked by him. The privilege of the blue uniform.

His eyes scanned the inside of the club, and it only took a few seconds to spot Misaki. Misaki was dancing. Misaki was dancing with another guy. HIS Misaki was dancing with another guy. That just wouldn't do.

He made his way over to, and across the dance floor. Never once did he take his eyes off the pair. They continued dancing, oblivious to the eyes watching them. No. What they were doing couldn't be considered dancing. It was fucking with their clothes on. The brunette standing behind the redhead, hands on his hips, grinding into a tight little ass, the smaller boy with his arm wrapped around the back of his neck moaning into his ear.

This wouldn't do at all.

Misaki, was loving life. And he was loving the feeling of the body moving behind him. He barely noticed the body pulling away momentarily before returning.

In his alcohol blurred state, it took a few minutes to realize that his dance partners movements had seemed to change. He wasn't going to complain though, because they seemed to be moving more in sync now, and the hands that had been on his hips started moving under his shirt, and grazing across his stomach and along his sides. Just the way he liked it. Wait! How would this stranger know how he liked to be touched?

Glancing down, he noticed said hands were attached to arms covered by blue sleeves. But not just any blue sleeves. Those were the sleeves of a Scepter 4 dress uniform. The only Blue who would be here in that uniform would be…

He turned his head to see familiar black hair and glasses. "Mi-Sa-Ki." Turning fully, he gulped as he looked at the taller boy. "You seem surprised to see me."

"Why the fuck are you here?" He tried to pull away, before being promptly pulled back against the other boy. "Shouldn't you be off rubbing elbows with the rich and snooty?"

Fushimi wrapped his arms around the smaller boys' waist, and continued to dance with him. "I'm sorry." The shock on the red heads face was obvious. He couldn't think of a single time this damn monkey had ever apologized before. "I should have invited you. You were all I could think about all night. I was completely miserable. I wish you were there with me."

"So we could be miserable together?" the smaller boy laughed out bitterly.

"Yeah." The younger boy said. "Miserable with you is better than happy without you."

Sighing, the smaller boy leaned into the dark haired boy. "I am good enough, you know?"

Placing a finger under Misaki's chin, he raised his face. "No, you're not. You are more than enough. You are everything."

"Gross." The redhead stated, drunkenly resting his forehead on his friends' shoulder. "Just dance with me right now. Okay?"

"Nobody I'd rather dance with." And their bodies continued to move in sync to the beat of music. Not noticing any of the other occupants of the club. Just lost in each other.

A:N Yuck. Okay that ending was way too sappy sweat. But I feel like it kinda works.


	2. Hotel Lobby

This chapter was inspired by Hotel Lobby, by Utada Hikaru. This is very much more of an R rated chapter than the last one. Hope you enjoy it.

Hotel lobby

A doorman pulled open the glass doors, as a young red head walked through them. He was greeted by the cool air of the lobby, as he walked over the marble floors, making his way towards the elevator. He was dressed in nice, albeit not nearly as nice as the other guests, clothes. It was what was expected of him when he came here. To blend in.

He kept his hands in the pockets of his black jeans, until he reached his destination. On his way, however, he watched all the people around him. Wondering how many of the other guest were here for the same reason as him. Also thinking about the first time he had entered this lobby, and what had led to it.

In the months that had followed the loss of Mikoto, it seemed as if everything was falling apart for the Homra vanguard. He lost his hero. His idol. His king. Within weeks, Mr. Kusanagi had shut down the bar, and left the country, Anna went into hiding, and the other clan members seemed to go their own way. All leaving Yata alone.

To top it off, with no work, or money, coming in from Homra, he hadn't been able to pay his rent, and lost his apartment. Now he was left using one of the extra rooms above the bar, until he could figure something else out. But he had to do that soon.

He made his way to the closest convenience store for his nightly meal. Meal, being a generous word for what he was really buying. He was really just looking for the cheapest thing he could find.

Yata could hear his stomach grumble as he looked at the bento and sweat desserts in the display, as he walked to the counter. The cashier kindly asked him how she could help him, prompting the red head to pull out his wallet. Seeing how little he had left, he answered disappointedly. "I'll just take the egg sandwich please."

"He will also have the beef and rice bento. I will have the chicken. Oh and this." Said a cool voice, as a bottle of milk was placed on the counter right in front of Yata.

Knowing that voice, without having to see who was speaking, the young red head still turned his head to see the interrupter. Right beside him, much closer than was strictly necessary, was the traitor. "What do you think you are doing you damn monkey?" he growled out.

"What does it look like?" was the response. "I'm buying you dinner."

"I can buy my own fucking dinner." Teeth gritted, he backed away, so he could fully turn to face his opponent, ready to fight at any moment.

"I'm sure you can." The way he said it was so patronizing, it made Misaki want to punch him in his damn face. "That's why you've lost, what is it, six pounds, but all you're eating is a sandwich?"

Not liking that the taller boy was right, Yata stormed out of the convenient store, food left behind, throwing a glare as he did so. "Go to hell, damn monkey."

The young red head didn't make it very far, before leaning against the wall of a nearby building and slumping down to the sidewalk. Damn. He had been really hungry, and that stupid fucking traitor just had to show up and ruin it for him. Putting his hand on his stomach, he tried desperately to ignore the growling.

There was another convenience store a few blocks away. Maybe he could just go there and get something. Just as he was about to stand back up, there was a plastic bag dangling in front of his face. Glancing up, he saw the pale hand that was holding it. Then a stupid blue coat. And finally a stupid monkey face. Why wouldn't he just go away already?

"Are you trying to ruin my night?"

The sound of the other boy clicking his tongue was the only response he got, before said boy lowered himself to sit with his back against the wall. Digging through the plastic bag, he pulled out a plastic container. "Just eat." He said handing it over.

Glaring, Yata took it, and opened it. "Thanks." He said begrudgingly. The beef was cooked just the way he liked it. He had to admit, and it could just have been because he was so hungry, that he really appreciated the Scepter 4 officer feeding him.

They ate in silence, until the taller boy placed the bottle of milk in front of the shorter boy. "Drink up."

"Fuck you."

The black haired boy just raised and eyebrow. Ignoring the glare aimed at him, he decided to strike up a conversation. "You are living above Bar Homra now? What happened to your apartment?"

"How do you… Never mind. Of course you would know that." The red head never looked at the other boy, but he did pause in his eating. "It just made sense you know. With Mr. Kusinagi gone, somebody needed to be there to look after the place." He knew the other boy could see through his lie, but he just couldn't ring himself to admit just how poor off he was doing. Not this damned Blue of all people.

"You know," the boy with glasses started. "If you need help with mon…"

"Shut the hell up." The smaller boy snapped. "I don't need you or your fucking money. That's bullshit." He glared at the other boy signaling the end of that conversation.

Neither boy said anything until they finished eating. Both choosing to enjoy the slight peace between them. Since Mikoto had died, it seemed like something had changed between them. The red head downed the milk sitting in front of him, before standing and throwing his trash in a nearby can. He stood awkwardly, not really knowing what he should say or do.

Fushimi Followed his lead, and picked up his trash and throwing it away. He reached out to hand over the bag he had carried out of the store. "Here. Incase you get hungry later."

"Thanks." The shorter boy said, taking the bag. He watched the other boy walk away with a shrug.

He made his way back to the bar, feeling better than he had when he had left it earlier that evening. Locking the door behind him, he made his way over to one of the tables, and dumped out the contents of the bag. There were some granola bars, rice balls and random snacks that he liked. But the thing that caught his attention was the money folded up with a note clipped on it.

_I know you would never ask me for help. Take care of yourself._

_ Saruhiko_

That damned monkey!

Yata hadn't wanted to admit it, but the money Fushimi had given him had come in handy. It had been almost a week since they had run into each other, and he was starting to get low on funds again. He had been able to find a few odd jobs to help supplement his income, but it didn't seem like he could make enough.

To say he was surprised when he got a message from the taller boy would have been an understatement. He kept starring at the words on his watch. He didn't know if he should trust the other boy. He was a traitor. He stabbed all of Homra in the back. But he looked down at the words again.

_I have a business proposition to help with your situation. If you are interested meet me at Wakishima tower tonight at 10. Room 1401._

He had been looking at his watched for the better part of the morning. This HAD to be a trap. What other reason would the other boy have to want to meet with him. Deciding to go against his better judgment, he replied.

_I'll be there._

That night, the young red head made his way across the city to meet his end. At least, that's how it felt. He was nervous, and on edge as he walked into the hotel. He immediately felt insecure, as he noticed so many eyes on him. All the people dressed in their fancy clothes, watching him. He ducked his head as he hurried to the elevator.

He had never been in a place where the elevator had its own employee to run it. Couldn't these rich bastards bother to push a button for themselves?

"What floor?" the man asked. He was dressed in a nice suit, and it was clear that he didn't think the red head should be there.

Moving passed him, Yata stepped into the elevator. "14th floor." He gave the man an odd look as he hadn't moved. "Would you like me to push the button for you?" he said.

"I'm sorry sir I think you're mistaken. The fourteenth floor is reserved for special guest.

"Of course it is." Yata mumble under his breath. He was getting irritated with how he was being treated. Looking at his watch, he saw that Fushimi had sent him another message. Opening it, he saw it was clearance for the hotel. "I'm expected." He said as he flashed it to the employee.

"Oh." He seemed shocked. "Please scan right here sir."

The shorter boy did as he was asked, and when the light turned green, the elevator doors closed and he began to feel it moving upwards.

When the doors opened, he was slightly surprised to see the inside of the hotel room. He hadn't realized he was going to the penthouse. He stepped into the room, as the doors closed behind him. "Hey Monkey, where are you?"

He rounded the corner to be met with the sight of his old friend sitting on a very comfortable looking sofa, tapping away on his laptop. As lazy as he pretended to be, he always seemed to be working on one thing or another.

They stayed in silence for a few moments while the seated boy finished with whatever it was that he was working on. Sighing, he closed his laptop, and looked at the other boy. "Needed to finish that." Placing the computer off to the side, he stood, and made his way across the room. "Want a drink?"

Yata watched in confusion. Fushimi had always been a stickler for the rules, and neither of them were old enough to drink. Not that he was going to pass up his offer. "Sure. Whatever you're having."

He took the wine offered to him, and followed the other boy through the penthouse, to stand by the window over looking the city. He took a sip. He supposed it was ok. He really didn't know much about wine, but he assumed this hotel only had the best selection of reds.

He looked out the window, seeing all the city lights below. He cautiously watched the taller boy sip from his glass out of the corner of his eye. "I doubt you had me come all the way here to share a glass of wine." He said, breaking the silence. "What do you want?"

Fushimi downed the remainder of his wine, before turning to face the shorter boy. "I told you, I have a business proposition for you." He turned away, walking back to the room they had first been in. "I hope you don't mind I ordered room service. They should be here soon."

He took off his uniform coat, and draped it over the side of the sofa, before going over and refilling his glass.

The red head followed him over, and held out his glass, indicating he wanted more as well. "What kind of business proposition? And why did you need to meet me here?" Seriously, there was no reason they had to meet at the most expensive room, in the most expensive hotel in the city just to talk 'business'.

"How would you like $1500 a week?" Yata snorted and started to choke on the red liquid in his mouth.

Just then, the ding of an elevator could be heard, as a waiter with a cart came in. He actively tried to avoid making eye contact with the young red head as he set the food on the table. But where he tried to avoid the shorter male, he went out of his way to kiss up to the dark haired boy. Receiving his tip, he quickly left the room.

"What the hell Monkey?" he snapped. "You can't just offer somebody money like that! What would you get out of it?"

Suddenly the smaller boy was pressed against the wall, a slender body pressing up against his, and soft lips brushing against ones that had been parted in surprise. "This." Was whispered in his ear, before the other male pulled away. "I know you would never just except money if I offered to give it to you. This way we are both getting something out of the deal."

The short boy stood dumbstruck. "Both get something?" he asked, more to himself. "Are you saying you will give me money to have sex with you?"

"Yes."

The red head had not been expecting him to be so cavalier about it. Like this was something that came up every day. NO! This wasn't normal. Ex best friends turned enemies don't casually hook up for money. Right?

"Listen Misaki," the taller boy started. "I'm a very busy person. I hardly have time for relationships, but I do still have needs. I want somebody who is available to see to those needs." He eyed the shorter boy, making sure he was following. "You need money, and I'm willing to give it to you. I see this as a win/win situation for both of us."

The shorter boy looked away for a few moments, trying to wrap his head around it. He did need the money. And it's not like Saruhiko was hideous. Besides, it was just sex. Right. Not like he had to date him. Just show up. Let him fuck him. Then leave $1,500 richer. He could do it.

Turning back to look into a pair of bright blue eyes, he nodded. He was almost immediately pushed back against the wall. This time the lips against his didn't just brush by. This time, they were eager, and almost forcefully brutal.

The smaller buy tried to kiss back. That's what he should do, right? But he wasn't really sure how. He already felt like he couldn't keep up. Was it supposed to happen this fast? He thought maybe they would talk a bit first. Work their way up to this. Then again, talking hadn't been part of the agreement, now had it? He shouldn't have been surprised. Fushimi had always been impatient.

Trying to kiss the taller boy the way he was being kissed, Misaki ended up causing their teeth to clash together. Unfortunately, poor Saruhiko's lip had been collateral damage.

Pulling back, with a hiss, the tall brunette licked the blood away from his bottom lip. He clicked his tongue, before leaning in to kiss the smaller boy again. But, the kiss never came. Instead, it was a nip to the red heads lip in retaliation. "Pay back." He mumbled before forcefully kissing Misaki again.

Yata wasn't sure if it was possible, but it felt like he was pushed even further into the wall. He could feel every inch of the taller boys body against his own. He could feel hands roaming over his body. He tried not to think about it. Just let it happen. Fushimi wasn't hurting him. He was being far more gentle than expected.

However, when slender fingers started to make work of the buttons on his pants, he knew he couldn't do this. This was too much. Too fast. Putting his hands on the taller boys shoulders, he started to push.

Fushimi couldn't believe this. Though he wouldn't admit it, this is something he has wanted since middle school. And now it was finally happening. Misaki was going to be his. He simply loved the feel of Misaki under his hands.

But when he felt a soft push against his shoulders, he immediately knew something was wrong. He could read the smaller well enough to know he needed to stop. He pulled back and looked into hazel eyes, that were full of uncertainty. The red head didn't have to say anything, and he already knew where this was going. Or more accurately, wasn't going.

The smaller boy shook his head, eyes wide. "I… I can't." his voice was little more than a whisper.

Putting his fist to the wall, Fushimi began to shake. He was so close to having what he wanted. "What?" he asked, rougher than he intended. Was Misaki really doing this to him? Why didn't he just say 'no' from the beginning? Why did he have to dangle himself in front of Saruhiko like a goddamn carrot?

Turning his head away with a blush on his face. "I thought…" He abruptly turned his face to stare the other boy. "I'm not doing this. I can't." It just felt wrong for some reason. Because this damn monkey is a traitor that's why! But as much as he tried to convince himself that was the reason he stopped, he knew it wasn't really. He just didn't know why. "I should go."

No! The dark haired boy couldn't let the other leave. Without thinking, or realizing what he was doing, he reached out and grabbed a pale wrist of the boy who had tried to walk away. Part of him was tempted to just take the smaller boy and make him his. But as twisted as he was, he could never do that to his Misaki. Pausing for a moment, to figure out the best way to handle the situation. "Stay." He said stepping back to give the other boy room, as not to make him feel trapped. "I ordered dinner. You haven't been eating enough."

Yata looked at the taller boy suspiciously. But he was hungry, and he bet the food here would be amazing. And what would it hurt to get a meal out of this damn monkey. He deserved at least that much for brining himself all the way here. At least the trip wouldn't be a complete waste. "Fine."

He followed the taller boy over to the table where their food was placed earlier. They sat in silence as they ate. The red head notice how the other boys food was lacking in any type of vegetable. "I see you still haven't learned to eat your vegetables." He didn't know why he said it. Maybe it was because he couldn't stand the silence.

Fushimi clicked his tongue before taking another bite. "Maybe if Misaki had learned to drink his milk a little sooner, he would have grown more."

Giving a glare, the shorter boy went back to his meal. The atmosphere seemed a lot less tense than it had before.

It wasn't long before they were both finished eating, and were sitting awkwardly. Neither really knew what they should do. Yata thought he should be going, but wasn't exactly sure the best way to go about leaving. Fushimi didn't want the other boy to leave, and was trying to think of the best way to get him to stay.

"The room is ours for the whole night." He said casually. Or, at least he hoped it sounded casual. "You could take a bath. Spend the night in a bed more comfortable than some futon above the bar." He really hoped he didn't come off as desperate.

Putting his glass down, the older boy raised his eyebrow. "And what would you get out of it?"

"The pleasure of your company." The dark haired boy stated sarcastically. "I went to the effort of all this, I'd rather not have it go to waste."

Yata agreed hesitantly. It wasn't long till he made his way to the bathroom for a bath. The door securely locked upon his entrance. It was, however, a long time before he came back out. Nearly an hour had passed with him soaking in the tub, enjoying the bubbles and the water jets. It's not like this was something he got to enjoy every day, so he was going to take advantage.

In just his under shirt and boxers, he walked back to the main room of the suit. There he found the taller boy sitting with his laptop open again, as he clicked away at his work. "Saru?" He said in an attempt to get the others attention. "I guess I should be going to bed?" he asked awkwardly. Why did he feel like a kid needing his mothers permission to go to sleep.

"The bed is through there." The monkey didn't even look up, just pointed a finger in the direction he was dismissing the other boy to.

But Yata missed the eyes that followed him across the room, and through the door to the bedroom. The eyes that never turned away until he saw the smaller boy crawl under the covers of the bed. God he needed another drink. And maybe another after that.

Yata wasn't sure how long he had been in bed, but he couldn't sleep. Rolling over for what had to have been the fiftieth time, he looked over to the door. He wondered what the other boy was working on. That turned to him thinking about what the other was thinking. Then what he was thinking about the other boy. Everything was a jumbled mess inside his head.

Getting out of bed, his feet padded across the carpet back to the main room. "Saru?" he questioned, wondering what the other male was doing. Still doing work, that's what. And ignoring the smaller boys call. "Hey monkey!" he tried to get his attention again. This time he watched as the taller boy put up a hand to halt him as he continued typing away.

Getting frustrated, he walked across the room, and shut the laptop that was stealing all of the attention. He received a skeptical look, as the other boy leaned back into the sofa.

"I'm sorry." He said. "For earlier."

Watching his companion begin to scratch the back of his neck, the taller boy clicked his tongue and put his computer off to the side. "If you do not wish to take my offer so be it. You can just find another way to make money." Is what he said. But, what he was thinking was much more along the lines of how if his Misaki was _really _sorry, there were numerous ways he could make it up to him.

"That's just the thing…" the small red head stated, drawing the dark haired male out of his thoughts. "I just… I can't let my first time be with somebody just because they payed me."

SHIT! Fushimi hadn't taken into consideration that the boy in front of him might actually still be a virgin. He made fun of him for it all the time, but didn't really believe it. And he had practically tried to fuck the poor boy up against the wall. What a fabulous first time that would have been.

Feeling more than a little embarrassed about admitting his lack of sexual experience, Yata took a step closer and took Fushimi's hand. He continued to look at the unreadable face before him. "But Saru…" He slipped the hand under his tank top. He slowly lowered himself so that he was straddling the other boys lap. "I'd be ok with my first time being with you, because it's you. If you still wanted me."

If he still wanted him? Of course he did. Everything in him was screaming to claim the boy before him. Throw Misaki on the floor and fuck him, until he could only think about him. Finally make the red head be his.

"You always make things so difficult." The dark haired boy stated, as he brought their lips together in a much softer kiss than they had hours earlier. He began to run his hands across every bit of his Misaki as he could. He wanted to memorize the feel of every inch of his skin.

It wasn't long before the smaller boy was returning the kiss, and the passion behind it increased. He even found himself being bold enough to unbutton and even remove the others vest, before going to work on his crisp white button down shirt. When that was also unbuttoned, his hands began to roam across Saruhiko's stomach and chest, until one found a section that was more scar than flesh, causing him to pull away.

The younger boy groaned at the loss of contact. God he really hoped the other wasn't going to stop again. He really didn't know if he would be able to control himself if that happened twice in one night. "Don't think about it." He said, joining their mouths again, in hopes of distracting the other boy.

But think about it he did. He remembered when they both received their tattoos. How they were a symbol of their pride as part of HOMRA. And he definitely was thinking about the day he watch the person who had been his best friend burn his own tattoo off as he betrayed them. He was a traitor. He turned his back on all of them. How could he even be considering this?

Because he was the only one left. Tatara was dead. Mr. Mikoto was dead. Anna was in hiding. Mr Kusanagi was lord only knows where doing lord only knows what. And all the rest of HOMRA had seemed to scatter to the wind. Who would have thought that his former best friend would be the one to be there for him after everything that had happened.

"I wont." He whispered against the others lips. He slipped the other mans shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. He allowed his hands to explore more of the exposed flesh, taking special care to avoid one spot.

Fushimi was excited to see the smaller boy take initiative, but he needed him to remember who was in charge. Grabbing the back of the other boys neck, to hold him in place, he bucked his hips up to grind against the smaller body, drawing a moan from him.

He continued his ministrations, kissing and grinding, while listening to the little gasps and moans coming from the other. He moved his hand from the back of the thin neck up to red hair, gripping it, as he lifted the black tank top to expose pale skin. His kisses trailed from lips, down the neck, over a delicious collarbone, only to stop when he finally reached the others chest.

"Bed." The red head moaned out. "Now."

Fushimi didn't need to be told twice. Wrapping one arm around the smaller boys' waist, and the other underneath him, he stood, taking the other with him. Carrying him across the living space, he made his way to the bedroom, and lowered him onto the bed.

Misaki practically lunged at the taller boy the moment he felt the bed beneath him. Both hands entwined in dark locks, as he pulled their mouths together again. His hands didn't stay put for long, as they made their way down to start removing Saruhiko's belt and undoing the buttons of his uniform slacks.

Pulling away with a smirk, the taller boy nipped at the smaller boys' lower lip. "Someone is being bold." He stated, enjoying the slight blush that appeared on the others face.

"Sh-shut up. Stupid monkey." Yata mumbled, looking away.

Hooking his thumbs under the bottom of the other boys shirt, the Scepter4 member quickly rid him of his shirt, causing him to blush even more. He clicked his tongue. He grabbed his chin, forcing the other to look at him, while he ran his thumb over kiss swollen lips. "Always the blushing virgin."

"Fuck you."

Clicking his tongue again, he pushed the other boy onto his back. "No." He carefully pulled a pair of red boxers down pale legs, before throwing the onto the floor. "I'm going to fuck _you._" He began trailing kisses over a slender neck, as he reached down and grasped the smaller boys' member, beginning to slowly stroke it.

Gasping, Misaki grabbed his shoulders, and hooked his legs on slender hips. He began grinding against the hand stroking him, until he was released. "What the hell?" he asked, trying to figure out why Fushimi had stopped.

"We aren't finishing like this." The taller boy stated. He gracefully lowered his pants, taking his boxers with them. "I'm going to be inside of you when you cum. I want to feel how much pleasure you are feeling."

And there was that blush again. God did it drive the dark haired boy crazy. If he hadn't already wanted to screw the smaller boy beneath him into the mattress, that look alone would make him. Opening the drawer of the bed stand, he pulled a small bottle out.

Coating his fingers with the clear substance in the bottle, he used his other hand to spread the smaller boys' legs further. "Just relax." He said softly, before moving one of his slick fingers to the red heads entrance. He could feel the other tense against the intrusion as he pushed his finger in. "Shhhh." He cooed, using his free hand to rub circles on a lithe hip in hopes of distracting him.

He made quick work of adding a second and third finger, stretching his friend in preparation for what was about to come. All the while, listening to the moans and gasps and even curses the other was making, making it hard for him to keep from just plunging into him. But he didn't want to hurt Misaki. His Misaki.

"Turn over." He stated, as he withdrew his fingers. He watched as the older boy shakely did as he was told, while he grabbed the bottle of lubrication he had used earlier. Coating his hardened member, he knelt on the bed behind the red head. He leaned over him, placing kisses on the porcelain skin of his shoulder. Trailing his way down, he left butterfly soft kisses until finally stopping to leave a gentle bite on a soft round ass cheek.

Pulling away, he reached forward to card the fingers of one hand through soft red locks, as the other hands rubbed the lower back of the boy under him. "This is probably going to hurt." He warned. "If you need me to stop, tell me."

"I can take it." He stated in his usual brash manor. "I'm not some little bitch." He refused to make eye contact, because he knew Saru would see how nervous he really was.

Giving a click of his tongue, he lined himself up with the smaller boys entrance. He began pushing in, slightly pausing when he heard the other hiss. "Do you want me to stop?" he questioned, receiving a shake of the head in response. Deciding that the best course of action would be to not drag this out, he quickly thrust the rest of the way in.

"Jesus fucking Christ." The red head yelled out, grasping the sheets beneath him till his knuckles turned white. "What the hell Saru? Are you trying to rip me in half?" he questioned angrily, tears running down his face.

Feeling a little guilty, he gave an apologetic kiss to the shoulder before him. "I thought you said you could take it, Misaki?" He tried to sound unconcerned. His Misaki couldn't know how much he actually cared about him.

"I can, you stupid monkey!" the red head said with a wince. "A warning that you planned on impaling me would have been nice." He really hoped the whole thing wouldn't hurt this much.

The taller boy began running his fingers through red hair again, trying to soothe the other boy. "Do you want me to stop?" He received a shake of the head in response. Good. Because he really didn't think he could stop at this point. It felt too good to be inside his little crow and he had waited far too long for this. "Don't worry I will go easy on you, now that I know how delicate you are."

Yata was about to respond, when he felt the other pull back and push back in more gently than the last time. He made a sound somewhere between a hiss and a moan as the feelings of pleasure and pain mixed.

The sound that the smaller boy made was almost enough to make Fushimi cum then and there. It was almost vulgar to hear coming from his Misaki. Who knew he could make such noises. The dark haired boy pulled out and pushed back in again, and was rewarded with another filthy moan, encouraging him to continue.

His thrust began to speed up, as he reached around to grab the smaller boys member, stroking it in time with the movements of his hips. He was enjoying the feeling of being inside Misaki. He was so tight and warm. And god those sounds he was making. They were enough to drive any man insane. The only thing missing was seeing his face. He wanted to see the pleasure painted across his delicate features.

Releasing his grip on the smaller boy, he pulled fully out. "Roll over." He ordered.

Yata did what he was told. Settling on his back, he looked up at his former best friend. He let out a surprised gasp, when the other man hooked his hands under his knees and pulled him to the edge of the bed. He really hated to admit how much he enjoyed the way Saruhiko was taking control. He watched as his knees were guided up, so that his legs were draped over slender shoulders. And he was fixated on the way pink lips and tongue moved across the pale skin of his inner thigh.

He let out a groan, when he felt a warm hand grasp him again. "Shit Saru…" He bucked his hips off the bed, while grabbing the sheets under him. "Jesus Christ… More!"

"More what?" came the voice above him, full of obvious amusement.

Reaching forward, Yata grabbed a handful of dark hair and pulled the other boy forward. "Shut your stupid monkey mouth, and fuck me already." With that, he smashed their mouths together in a violent kiss.

The taller boy grabbed the red head by the back of his neck, holding him in place as he pulled away. "Where's that shy little virgin that was here a few minutes ago?" he said with a laugh.

Yata let out a growl. "I said shut…" but was stopped by lips lightly brushing across his.

"I heard you the first time." Fushimi said, with a click of his tongue. He lifted Yata's lower back, for better access as he lined himself up to enter the smaller body again. "Tell me you want me."

Felling a flush across his face, the red head turned his face away. "Are you deaf? I just did." He huffed out.

Grasping a delicate chin, Saruhiko turned the other boys' face to him. "Not that you want me to fuck you." He traced a pale finger across soft lips. "Tell me you want me."

Summoning the courage to look the man above him in the eyes, he knew what it was that he was being asked, and answered without a hint of hesitation. "I want you." He immediately threw his head back in pleasure as he felt his body being entered again.

The taller boy guided his head back down, locking their eyes together as he began to thrust his hips, moving his hand in time with the movements. "Look at me." He said, leaning forward for a kiss. "Look only at me." He placed his forehead against the others.

And again, he kissed the boy beneath him. All the while, he continued to move his hand and hips in tandem, against the small writhing body under him.

Grunts, groans, gasps and the occasional curse filled the room, and the two moved together, as the pleasure washed over them. Fushimi knew the red head was nearing completion, and he wasn't far behind. "Say my name." he moan into the others mouth. But all he received was a moan. "Misaki. Say my name. I wanna hear you say it."

"S-Saru." Yata stammered out, grasping at his back and shoulders. Or, any skin he could get his hands on. He just needed to hold onto something, as he felt like he was about to fall over the edge. "Saru-hi-ko!" he shouted, digging his nails into soft flesh, as he released into his friends hand.

The feeling of the other tightening and convulsing around him, and the sound of his name being screamed like that was enough to send the Scepter 4 member over the edge, spilling his seed inside the small boy.

"Misaki." He pushed sweat slicked red locks away from hazel eyes. "My Misaki." He littered feather soft kisses across is forehead. "Always MY Misaki." He whispered into the others ear.

As he pulled back, he saw Misaki had drifted off. He wasn't entirely surprised, he was exhausted too.

Separating himself from the other boy, he repositioned the sleeping teen so that he could tuck him under the plush blankets of the bed. He sat there for several minutes, watching the red clansmen sleep, and contemplating if he should go do more work, or if he should just curl up in bed and sleep too.

His exhaustion won out, and it wasn't long until he was asleep.

The Next morning, Yata woke up to the sound of a shower running. After several moments of confusion, the events of the previous night hit him like the baseball bat he is so fond of. Blushing an impressive shade of red, he hid his head under a pillow. Had he really done THAT? With FUSHIMI of all people?

He lifted the pillow off his face as the sound of water stopped, and it was only a few minutes before the black haired Scepter 4 member exited the bathroom, a towel ridding low on his hips, while he used another to dry his hair. "You're awake?" he questioned casually.

"Yeah." Yata bit his lip, trying to look anywhere other than at the taller boy. "I just woke up."

There was the familiar sound of a tongue clicking against teeth, as Saruhiko crossed the room, and placed one knee on the bed, reaching forward to remove the pillow from Yatas grasp. "Still playing the blushing maiden?" He leaned in to give a playful kiss, but stopped when he noticed the other pull back slightly. He was clearly nervous.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." The red head said. "I told you, I just woke up."

"Oh yeah?" Bull shit. You don't become the 3rd in command of an organization like Scepter 4 by being an idiot. He began to lean forward again. "Kiss me." And there it was. Misaki pulled away again. This couldn't be happenening. "You regret last night?" There was no other answer for it.

"No."

"Then kiss me."

"I-I." Yata didn't know what to say.

"Perfect." The taller boy got off the bed. "You regret it." It was a statement this time, not a question. He couldn't believe it, though he should have expected this. The stupid red head in front of him would regret anyone other than the god among men Mikoto. Well, that bastard was dead now, and his Misaki better realize that pretty damn soon. But that train of thought was stopped by a soft voice.

"I don't." When he received a skeptical look, he continued. "I didn't even know where I was three minutes ago, can I just have a chance to process everything?"

"Process away." Fushimi said, with a click of his tongue. He walked over and opened the closet in the corner of the room. Inside was a single garment bag. Removing a clean uniform from it, he walked over and sat on the bed, preparing to dress.

"Why me?"

"I already told you." He slipped his legs into the pants, and stood so that he could pull them over his hips. Zipping and buttoning them, he turned to look at the boy sitting in the bed. "I don't have time for a relationship, and with your current financial situation, this would be equally beneficial to you."

"You're lying." Misaki didn't know what made him say it, but he knew there was more to what he was being told.

"Oh?" It was true. He was lying, but he didn't like being called on it. "And what would you like me to say to you?" he walked around the bed, so that he was close enough to reach the other boy. "Well?" he crawled onto the bed, forcing the smaller boy on his back. "What's the truth you want me to tell you? Hmm?"

He pinned the redheads hands against soft blankets. "Do you want me to tell you that I've wanted to fuck you since the first time I saw you? Should I tell you that for years I've fantasized about all sorts of filthy things that I've wanted to do to you. Where I wanted your mouth? Where I'd put mine? That I saw this as a chance to finally get what I wanted from you? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Is that the truth?" Misaki asked calmly.

With a shake of his head, Fushimi got off the bed and reached for his glasses on the end table. "No." It was pretty damn close to the truth. He had fantasized so many times while pleasuring himself, and imagined it was Misaki while he was with other people. But it wasn't just them fucking that he pictured. "Of course not. You're just a convenient option." His exterior of cold indifference returning.

He looked away when a hurt look flashed in hazel eyes. He wanted to distance himself from his feelings for the boy, but he couldn't stand to see him hurting like that. Not after last night. He clicked his tongue, a habit he knew drove the red head crazy. "It's convenient, because you're the only person I trust." He hoped that little bit of truth would be enough to appease the smaller boy.

Misaki watched him slip on a crisp white shirt and begin to button it. He still felt like he wasn't being told the truth. There probably were bits of truth in everything Fushimi had told him, but he just wanted to whole truth. But he knew he wasn't going to get it and pressing wouldn't help. So, he tried to change the subject, as the other continued to dress. "How did you get this room?" he questioned.

"It belongs to Scepter 4." Fushimi stated simply. When he saw the questioning look he was receiving he continued. "Munikata bought the pent house for higher ups in Scepter 4 to use when there is a need for discretion."

"What?" Misaki immediately began to blush.

"It's not that hard of a concept."

"So, your saying your boss knows what we did last night? That we…"

"That we screwed until you passed out?" the dark haired boy questioned sarcastically. "He knows I put in a request to use the room. Not what I was going to use it for." He left out the part that his Captain probably had his suspicions. And he very conveniently left out how easy it would be for him to tap into the hotel security feed if he wanted to confirm those suspicions.

Once he was fully dressed, except for his uniform coat, he watched the boy still sitting naked on the bed, only covered by a thin sheet. "You should get a shower. I ordered breakfast, and it will be here soon."

Giving a nod, the Homra member got off the bed with a hiss. God did it hurt. "Where are my clothes?"

"I have clean ones in the bathroom for you."

He limped his way to the bathroom, feeling a pair of eyes on his exposed flesh the whole way. Once in the bathroom, he took note of his reflection on the mirror. He didn't know why, but had expected to look different somehow. But he didn't. He still looked like the scrawny kid people outside of Homra underestimated.

Stepping into the shower, he reveled in the feeling of warm water relaxing his muscles. He was slightly concerned when he saw the blood and other body fluids pooling in the bottom of the shower, mixing with water. He wondered how much damage Saru had actually inflicted on him. Minimal he suspected.

Hurrying, he stepped out of the shower and got dressed in the clothes the Saruhiko had left out for him.

Walking out of the bathroom, he found an empty room. He move along to the living room, and couldn't find anybody. Saru had left, but there was food sitting on the table. It must have been the breakfast that he had been promised. One tray. Saru had never planned on stay. In fact he probably thought he could slip out before Yata even woke up. That stung a little.

Upon inspection of the plate of food, it was all his favorite breakfast foods. Pancakes with chocolate chips sprinkled on top, NOT in them, bacon, toast with peanut butter on it, vanilla yogurt. It was most definitely not a normal breakfast platter, so it had to have been specially requested for him. The monkey remembered what he liked to eat for breakfast?

It was then that he noticed the envelope sticking out from under the plate. It had his name on it. Opening it, he found money, and a note.

_A deal is a deal. I hope to see you Friday._

_Saruhiko._

He made his way to the elevator, the normal Friday night attendant opening the door as he saw him approach. Over the last three months, he had gotten used to seeing the young red head on his weekly visits.

"Sir." He said formally, as Yata held out his phone to be scanned for access to the 14th floor.

As the elevator made its ascent, he thought about the person who he was going to see. How complicated their relationship was. Yet, how simple it was. Homra may be his family, but Saru was something else. He was constant. Even after he left Homra, he was still such a big part of his life. Whether they were best friends, enemies, lovers, he knew they would always be connected.

This very quickly became something more than just an arrangement, though they both liked to pretend otherwise. They would talk over dinner, cuddle and watch movies, play video games, listen to music, and then Saru would fuck him against whatever surface he could. Sometimes multiple times a night. Then in the morning they would leave, like nothing happened, until they saw each other the following week.

As the elevator doors opened, Yata walked into the pent house. "Hey you, stupid monkey!"

A/N: AAAAAaaaaand its done. I don't think I have ever spent that long writing and tweaking a chapter before. To be fair, it is also probably the single longest chapter I've ever written. So there's that. I hope you all liked it.


	3. Bad Guy

Disclaimer: I don't own K

Warning: This chapter is going to be a Rated M Chapter

Authors Note: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. The condition of the world right now has kept me very busy. Anyway, here is Chapter 3, based on Bad Guy by Billie Eilish

Chapter 3: Bad guy

Saruhiko bit his lower lip, trying to stifle a moan. He knew he needed to be quiet. He really did. Being caught in such a compromising position, in a school bathroom stall, wouldn't do well for either of them. But gods, did the red head on his knees in front of him make it hard. The tongue, and lips working in tandem on his member, drew another moan from him. His little Crow really knew what he was doing.

Misaki had a reputation for being a bad ass, but here, in front of Saruhiko, he was anything but. He was submissive and obedient. And the feeling of finishing in his mouth was heaven.

Grabbing a fistful of hair, he shoved the smaller boy away, causing his head to smack into the wall, as he backed away and tucked himself back into his pants. Reaching forward, he helped the red head to his feet, before pressing his body against the inside of the bathroom stall.

"You're coming over tonight, right?" he asked, running his finger over pink lips.

The shorter boy gave a nod. "Yeah." He said. "To study." Was his very sarcastic answer. "My mom is so grateful that you could find time to tutor me."

"Good." Leaning in, the taller boy gave a bruising kiss. "Now get back to class, before anyone gets suspicious."

But the smaller boy didn't do as he was told. He grabbed the dark-haired boys neck tie, and pulled him in for another kiss. His other hand traveling lower, and finding its way into Saruhiko's pants. His enjoyment was short lived, because all too soon, there was a hand on his wrist roughly pulling his hand out.

"Stop that." Scolded the taller boy, pulling away from the kiss. "Unless you want to end up back on your knees again."

"Maybe that's what I want." Was the rebellious retort. "Or maybe, I just want to give you something to think about until tonight."

Fushimi grabbed the smaller boy by the jaw, squeezing tightly. "If you are going to be a little tease, you better be prepared for the consequences." He shoved the other boy away again, before flicking the lock on the stall and pushing the door open. "Now, get back to class like I said."

Yata bit his lower lip, before heading for the bathroom door. "Anything you say, Mr. President." And with that he made his way back to class, leaving the younger boy in the bathroom alone.

Being Student Council President afforded him some privileges, such as being able to skip class with little suspicion directed at him, so he pulled his phone out of his pocket and played a few games before heading back to class.

"Saruhiko Fushimi! What do you think you are doing?" came a very familiar female voice as he entered the hallway.

"Aya." Was the cool reply. Seeing his girlfriend leaning against the window, outside of the bathroom he was just getting head in, didn't bode well for him. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Shouldn't you be?" she asked coolly straightening herself. "I was running errands for Mr. Kumi." She walked over to him and tucked a bit of hair behind his ear. "I see you were spending some time with Yata again. We've talked about this Saruhiko."

The dark-haired boy clicked his tongue. He hated being scolded like a child, but knew that it was best just to accept it rather than fight it and make a scene.

His apparent lack of concern did nothing but annoy Aya. "Listen Saruhiko, I don't care what you have going on with him. But as Student Council President and Vice President, we have an image to uphold. I am your girlfriend, and you will NOT do anything to hurt my reputation." She stepped closer to Fushimi, and adjusted his tie, as she continued to talk to him. "Fuck him, or whatever it is you do with him, all you want. But for the love of God, use some discretion."

The dark-haired boy clicked his tongue, as he ran a hand through dark locks. He really, really, didn't like her when she talked to him like this. She acted so much like his mother, it was unnerving. Image was everything to her, and he just didn't care what anybody thought. Everything was just an inconvenience.

"I have to get back to class." He stated coolly. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you tonight." She said exasperatedly, watching him wave as he walked away.

Yata quickly packed up his bag, as the last school bell for the day rang. He was supposed to go home with Saru, and the younger boy hated when he dawdled. His teacher seemed to not notice his rush, and called him over to his desk as he was about to exit the room. And the rolling of a certain dark haired class mates eyes didn't go unnoticed, as he exited the classroom.

After ten minutes of being lectured over his grades, and assuring his teacher that he would try harder, and that Fushimi was tutoring him, and he was actually going to his house tonight for help, his teacher finally let him go.

Rushing out of the classroom, he hurried down the hall and out of the school building. He knew the taller boy wouldn't have waited for him, so now he had to run to catch up.

He caught up to him, just a few blocks away from the school, and he was clearly annoyed. "Oh. There you are." He said, as he continued to walk, as if the shorter boy wasn't there.

"You know where I was." Yata said, as he slowed to a walk beside the taller boy. "You saw Mr. Hiwatari pull me aside. You know, if you were a better tutor, I wouldn't be having to deal with him bugging me over my grades."

Giving the smaller boy a little shove, Fushimi walked away with a small smirk. "You know," he started. "If you actually studied when we were together, instead of spending all your time on your knees, You probably wouldn't have to deal with him bugging you over your grades."

Scoffing, the red head made his way silently to his friend's house. He could argue, but he knew it wouldn't get him anywhere, so why bother?

When they finally made it to Fushimi's house, the younger boy took both of their school bags upstairs to his room, while Misaki made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a soda, before pulling his phone out, to remind his mom where he was. Leaning over the counter, he typed up a message, before feeling a warm hand run down his back.

Turning around, the smile on his face almost faltered. Because the person touching him wasn't who he thought it was. "Hey Niki." The young boy said to his best friends look alike. "It's been a while."

He remembered the first time he had met the man in front of him. Saruhiko was sick and had missed school, so their teacher asked him to drop off his school work. After deciding to stay and take care of the other, he had fallen asleep in this very kitchen. That was when he was woken up by the terror of a man standing in front of him now. He had practically run the teenager out of the house by threatening to fill his mouth with praying mantis.

Since then, they had developed an interesting relationship. It was like a flirtatious dance. Misaki had noticed pretty quickly the way that the older would look at him. Watch him. How his eyes would follow his every move. So he used it to his advantage.

He would flirt with him, and tease him, and give him just enough attention to amuse the man. He could handle the mans lecherous words, and looks, and the occasional touch. As long as it kept the more deranged side of the man away from him.

Pouring a cup of coffee, the dark-haired man leaned with his back against the counter. "I feel like that would be my sons doing." He said, taking a sip. "He seems to want to keep you all to himself. Not that I blame him." He sat his mug down, and started twisting one of his many rings around his finger, before turning to watch Misaki.

The red head jumped up to sit on the counter, brushing his leg against the other. "You know how he can be."

"A spoiled brat." Standing back up, he took another sip from his drink, moving to stand in between the younger boys legs. "He never really learned how to share his toys." Looking into a pair of hazel eyes, the blue eyed man tucked a lock of red hair behind a pale ear. Letting his finger linger just a bit longer than was necessary, enjoying the contact.

Pulling his hand away, the older man watched the smaller boy intently. Originally, this had been a fun game. A way to entertain himself, while annoying his son, but at some point he started to realize just how attractive the young boy in front of him was. Now, he was definitely feeling like the line he would never have originally crossed was beginning to blur away into nothing.

Stepping closer, so there was barely any space between them, Niki places a hand on either side of the redhead, effectively trapping him. "So, where is that son of mine?"

"Right behind you." Came a cold voice, causing both of the males in the room to look in the direction it came from. "Now, If you are done trying to molest my _underage _student, we have a tutoring session to get to. Yata, lets go."

Giving a dark chuckle, the older man stepped back, just enough to let Misaki slide off the counter, but not enough to keep their bodies from brushing against one another. Grasping a thin wrist as the smaller boy went to walk away, he bent down so he could whisper in his ear. "When you get tired of this brat, and want to see what its like to have a real man fuck you, you know where to find me."

Giving a little smirk, the redhead pulled away. "Maybe someday." And with that, he followed his classmate out of the kitchen, and to his room.

He was barely in the room, before being slammed into the door, forcing it shut behind him. Then there were fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him face to face with his 'attacker'. "You really are a slut aren't you?" was hissed at him.

"What's the matter Saru? Jealous?" There was a sharp tug on his hair, before he felt pressure trying to force him on his knees.

"Get on your knees, Misaki." The taller boy ordered.

"Make me." It wasn't often that Yata talked back, but every once in a while, he felt bold enough to do so. And knowing Niki was a weak point for the boy in front of him, he decided to push his luck a bit.

The grip on his hair tightened, as the taller boy pressed against his chest. Suddenly he felt the older boys foot hit him behind his knee, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground. "Now, why don't you listen like a good boy? Or would you rather me go get Niki?"

Yata gave a defiant glare. "You wouldn't do that."

The taller boy let go of his grip on the red hair, before walking over to his door, and turning the knob. "Maybe I'm better at sharing my toys than I'm given credit for."

Not willing to call the others bluff, the smaller boy ran over to put a hand on the door, keeping it from being opened. Giving a sigh, he dropped back to his knees, and began undoing the belt that was before him.

"I changed my mind." Fushimi stated, pulling away from his partner. "I want you on the bed."

Doing as he was told, he made his way over to the others bed. "And how would you like me?" he ground out.

"Obedient." Was the only answer he received, causing him to roll his eyes, before plopping backwards. Misaki wondered why he put up with this. There was no way he would let anybody else treat him like this. In fact, he didn't even let the taller boy do it most of the time. They had been friends since middle school, and Fushimi had never treated him like this. It wasn't until the first time they slept together that he saw just how much of a control freak the other boy was. Not that he minded, so long as it stayed strictly in the bedroom… Or bathroom… Or that one time in the library.

Still, he wondered why he was so ok with his best friend being such a bastard to him.

Feeling the bed sink, as more weight was added, he opened his eyes only to be trapped in icy blue eyes. Reaching up, he brushed the stray hair out of his face. Fushimi turned his head to leave feather light kisses across the soft palm, before turning back, locking his gaze with the boy beneath him with a smoldering look. That look would always get him. "I want you Saru."

In less than a second, there lips were crushed together, hands searching and undressing each other. It wasn't long until they were both undressed, flushed and panting with need. The dark-haired boy captured the smaller boy in another kiss. This time slower, but not lacking any of the passion their last one had.

Pulling away, he grabbed a bottle that was laying beside them on the bed. He must have put it there when he climbed on top of the other boy. Popping the cap off, he squirted some of the slick liquid onto his fingers, before moving them down towards the smaller boys entrance. Pushing a single finger inside, he was rewarded with a soft moan. He made quick work of stretching the willing body beneath him, adding a second then a third finger.

Suddenly there was knocking on his door. "Hope your lessons are going alright in there. If Misaki gets too bored with you, just send him my way. I wouldn't mind tutoring him." Then there was a manacle laugh.

Saruhiko grabbed the closet thing he could reach, which happened to be a book, and threw it at the door. "Why don't you just die already?"

He turned his attention back to the small body under him. Seeing the bright hazle eyes staring up at him, wondering if that's the way he would look if it was his father on top of him, made him sick. "Turn over. I don't want to look at you right now."

The red head did as he was told, barely getting into position, when his face was shoved into the mattress. His arms were roughly twisted behind his back and tied in place by a piece of fabric. "You are going to be quiet, and let me do whatever I want to you. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

There was a resounding crack echoing through the room, as the younger mans hand found a small round ass cheek. "Did you miss the part where I said to be quiet?" A small red head shook back and forth. "Good. Now, keep your mouth shut."

Giving a sharp bite at the base of the smaller boys spine, he delighted in the soft squeak he got in response. He knew there was no way Misaki would be able to keep quiet for long. It just wasn't in him to do so.

"Raise your hips." He said, guiding the slender hips into the air. Positioning himself behind the redhead, and slowly pushed into him.

There was a little bit of pain, but it was outweighed by the pleasure. Yata bit his lip to keep from making a sound. He knew that Saru wouldn't do anything to really hurt him, but when he was in a mood like this, he didn't want to see just how far up to that line the younger boy would go.

He could feel the other pull out of him, before pushing his way back inside. He felt this several times before he felt something explode inside of himself, and couldn't stop anything from coming out. "Saru… Please…"

He knew he would get in trouble for not following orders. He also knew how pathetic he must sound, begging like that. With a little luck, the taller boy would take pity on him for being so pitiful.

"I'm sorry Mi-Sa-Ki. Did you say something?" Fushimi asked, stopping his movements.

No such luck.

Misaki shook his head in response. He really didn't want to get in trouble.

He could hear a tongue click behind him. "Are you lying to me?" The voice was cold.

Giving a sigh of defeat, the red head nodded. He would just have to take his punishment.

"I believe I said something about not making any noise." The bluenette said, pretending that he was trying to remember. "But you just cant seem to listen today. I'm not sure I like this disobedient streak. What should we do about this?"

Yata stayed a quiet as a mouse. He knew there wasn't a right answer, so it was best just not to try.

He could feel a warm breath on his shoulder, followed by an equally warm and wet tongue. Suppressing a shudder, he remained as still as possible. "Say you are sorry."

Misaki looked at him out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't sure if he should do as he was told. He had already been told not to speak, now he was being told to. What was the best course of action? God did he hate when Fushimi played these mind games.

"Now Misaki!"

"I'm sorry." He mumbled out.

"I can't hear you."

"I'm sorry." He said it louder this time, making the other boy smirk.

"Good boy." There was a soft kiss on his shoulder, before a pair of teeth sank into the skin. Not hard enough to cause and blood, but hard enough to leave a mark just like a brand.

Misaki flinched, as he felt the taller boy enter him again. This time with more force. He continued to move his hips, with slow, deliberate, movements. The red head bite his lip to keep from moaning. If Saru kept going like this, it was going to drive him insane. At the same time… He had agreed to let him do whatever he wanted.

The younger boy seemed to sense his distress, and gave a low chuckle. "Is something wrong, Mi-Sa-Ki?" he questioned. A shake of the head was his answer. He continued to kiss and lick and bite across the smaller boys back, slowly thrusting as he did. "Does Misaki not like this?" This time he received a nod. "Is there something Misaki wants?" Another nod. "Tell me."

Yate gave a little whimper. "F-faster."

Fushimi grabbed the tie he had wrapped around thin wrist, jerking it, and causing a shock of pain to shoot through the smaller boy's shoulders. "Excuse me?"

Shoving his face into the sheets, the red head tried to muffle his scream. He turned his face back to glare at the one on top of him. Why the fuck did he do that?

And once again, it was like the other in the room could read his thoughts. "Manners matter Misaki." All this did was earn him another glare, and in return he pulled on the bound wrist again, keeping blue eyes locked with hazel. This was clearly a battle of wills between the two of them, and he was NOT going to be the loser. Just for good measure he gave one more jerk.

He watched as the boy beneath him turned to burry his face back in the sheets, trying to hide his whimpers. Fushimi knew he had won.

"Please." It was barely audible, but the little redhead had said it.

"Please? Please, what?"

Misaki wanted to throw another glare over his shoulder, but thought better of it. It wouldn't get him what he wanted. But, it would get him another punishment. "Faster, please."

The bluenette clicked his tongue. "Why didn't you just ask?" He immediately picked up his speed, effectively putting a stop to whatever retort the red head was undoubtably about to make. He smirked against the small shoulder, as he heard the sounds of pleasure that the other was trying to hide from him. "Does Misaki want me to touch him?"

"Yes!"

And once again there was a pull on the bindings. Misaki was just going to have to learn his manners if he wanted something, and the dark-haired boy was prepared to teach him the hard way if necessary.

"Please!" Yata practically yelled. "Please. Please. Please. Touch me, please. Just, touch me. Fuck me. Please, just.. Please Saru…."

Fushimi smirked again. He wondered if his little spitfire knew just how sexy he was at that moment. "You're so beautiful when you beg, Misaki." And with that, he obliged the redhead. He continued to pick up the speed of his thrust, while reaching under him and taking the others member in his hand, pumping in time with his thrust.

He only had to continue this for a few minutes before he felt the body beneath him start to shake. He knew neither of them would last much longer. "Does Misaki want to cum?" he questioned.

"Yes, please."

Fushimi sped up his thrusts and strokes. "Then cum for me." He ordered.

The sound the smaller boys made as he climaxed alone would have been enough to make the blunette cum, but feeling his tight walls clamp down on him pushed him over the edge even faster. He continued to thrust, as he rode out his own orgasm, before collapsing on top of the other.

He could hear Misaki's ragged breathing slow down, to soft breathes and whimpers. It was then that he remembered that he had landed on the bound arms, and that was most likely less than comfortable. "Is there something Misaki wants?" he questioned smugly.

"Kiss me?"

Fushimi paused as he had been reaching to untie the thin wrist. He had been expecting him to ask to be untied. Not kissed.

"Please Saru?"

Clicking his tongue, he shifted, leaning over a delicate shoulder so that their lips could meet in a soft kiss. As their lips moved together, his hand also moved to undo the knot holding the others arms in place.

The kiss was short lived, and very soon Fushimi pulled out of the body beneath him and rolled onto his back. He still kept his eyes locked on the redhead, watching intently as he tried to burry his face back into the sheets. It wasn't often that somebody was able to surprise him, but Yata had the ability to do so, without even seeming to notice.

Said red head took a deep breath, before rolling onto his back. There was a small wince, before he threw a playful glare at his best friend. "Damn Monkey. I think I lost feeling in my hands." To prove his point, he lifted both hands up, showing how they had begun to discolor.

The taller of the two ran a hand through his hair, before sitting up and taking two small wrist in his hands. He held the hands up, one at a time, as though he were inspecting them. He brought them to his lips, and kissed each one. Every finger was granted individual attention before he moved down to the palms and finally the marked wrist. "I will be more careful next time."

Neither of them said anything, and that's when they noticed the sound of a phone ringing. Recognizing his ring tone, Saruhiko climbed off the bed and retrieved the device from his backpack and flipped it open. "Fushimi here."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I called you Saruhiko." Aya snapped. "I'm heading over now. I should be there in about fifteen minutes."

Oh that's right. Its not that he had forgotten that his girlfriend was supposed to be coming over. It was just that, well, he obviously got side tracked with other things. "See you then." Was his response as he hung up.

Turning his attention to the other male in the room, he gave a small smirk before clicking his tongue. "Time to get dressed. Aya is on her way."

"Ugh. Why is that bitch coming over?" the redhead questioned as he got off the bed.

The taller boy was already getting dressed, as he rolled his eyes. "Because she's my girlfriend." All Fushimi received from that was an eyeroll in return. "Also, because she is my VP and we have some student council activities to plan out."

The red head pulled up his pants with a huff. "Whatever."

Fushimi walked over to his window and opened it, letting fresh air in. "Is somebody jealous?" he asked with a smirk, as he watched the other finish dressing.

"Of course not." He said with a huff. "I'm the one you're fucking, not her. I just hate having her around."

The taller man clicked his tongue. "If you really hate being around her so bad, you could always leave before she gets here." He knew the small red head wasn't going to leave, but sometimes he enjoyed antagonizing him a bit.

"Fuck that." The redhead stated boldly as he sat on the edge of the others desk. He grabbed the taller male by the waist of his pants pulling him closer. "You could always tell her not to come over, and we can have a round two." He suggested, leaning back, and wrapping his legs around the others waist. "Or we could just let her walk in on round two."

Saruhiko allowed himself to be pulled in for a kiss, but pulled away before the smaller boy could deepen it too much. "You really are a slut aren't you?"

Yata reacted by pulling him back into a kiss, holding him so he couldn't pull away again, until the need for air. "Just for you."

"Just for me?" the taller questioned. Slipping his hand down the front of the red heads body and into the front of his pants, when her received a nod. "Not for Niki?" He tightly held red locks, as he firmly gripped the others member, causing him to cry out. "Well?"

Misaki shook his head, clinging to the blue-eyed assholes shoulders.

"Good boy." Fushimi said, completely pulling away from the other. "Now, get your school work out if you want me to help you."

The small red head nodded, before moving over to his school bag. He settled on the floor, back propped against the side of his best friend's bed, and started pulling out his school work. In all honesty, he didn't really need Fushimi's help. He could figure this all out if he really wanted to. He just hated listening to his teachers talk, and loved having an excuse to spend time with his best friend. It was an added benefit, that when he was at Saru's house, he could actually hear himself think and focus on his studies.

He was pulled from his thoughts, as he heard the doorbell ring. Looking up, he locked eyes with the rooms other occupant, who was sitting on the edge of the desk, with a book in hand. "I guess play time is over."

Less than a minute later, there was a knock on the door, before it opened. Aya walked in, huffing when her eyes landed on the boy on the floor. "I didn't realize you were going to be here."

Yata glared, but Fushimi stepped in before he could say anything. "Play nice you two. Aya, I promised Misaki that I would help him study. Misaki, I can't neglect my duties as Class President."

The male on the floor rolled his eyes yet again, before going back to his school work. He tried ignoring the other two in the room as they talked about some stupid festival that was coming up. "Fushimi, when you have a second, I need help with this problem." He stated. He didn't actually need any help. Hell, he could do the problem in his head in seconds. But it did give him a chance to get the taller male to pay attention to him.

"Ugh. Saruhiko, we aren't going to get anything done if you have to keep stopping for him."

Clicking his tongue, Fushimi looked between the two of them. It was clear that Misaki just wanted attention, and all Aya cared about was getting the student council work done. It wasn't really that hard to figure out how best to handle the situation.

"Aya, why don't you make a list of supplies we will need, and when you are done, I will decide which homerooms to assign what items to." With that, he walked away from the desk and knelt down in front of the small redhead and snatched the paper from his hands. Looking at the equation, he quirked and eyebrow, before clicking his tongue. This is what Misaki needed help with? He had already solved three just like it with no problem. The boy definitely just wanted attention.

Taking the smaller boys pencil, and making sure to have their hands touch a few seconds longer than was strictly necessary, he began to 'explain' how to solve the problem. Handing back the pencil, with another extra brush of his fingers against soft skin, he walked back over to his girlfriend. She had nearly completed the list as he approached, and it wasn't long before she passed the sheet of paper off to him to examine.

She began writing down extra ideas for the festival, as the tall boy went to sit on his bed. She became rather annoyed, when she looked over her shoulder and saw her boyfriend looking over her original list, while absentmindedly running his fingers through the red locks of the boy on the floor.

"When you're done playing with your dog, I have some more ideas to discuss with you." Aya snapped.

Pausing, both boys looked at her. They were both about to respond when the sound of pop music filled the air. Yata, walked over to the desk the young Vice President was seated at, and reached passed her to grab his cellphone before flicking it open, glaring at her as he did.

"Hello." There was a pause for a few seconds before the young boy continued. "I can't tonight. Mom. Mom. Fushimi is helping me study." Another pause. "Yes I did tell you. I even wrote it on the calendar." He turned to glare at Aya, who was smirking at him. "Ok. I will be home soon. Yes Mom, I will tell him. Okay. I'll see you soon. I love you too." And with that, he snapped his phone shut.

He went over to where he left his back pack on the floor, and started packing up his things. "I have to go." He said, as he shoved his math book rather aggressively into his bag. "Apparently He got a promotion at work and wants to take my mom out to celebrate. I get to watch the kids."

With a huff, he stood back up and was about to walk out of the room. "My mom wanted me to thank you for all of your help."

"Aww you have to go so soon?" Aya said with a mocking smirk. "We were just starting to have fun."

"Stop." Fushimi said, knowing that his family was a sore spot for the red head, much like himself. "I will walk you out." And with that, he led the shorter boy out of his room and to the front door. "I'm free tomorrow, if you want to come over and get some studying done in peace." He offered the other boy, as he opened the door.

"Thanks. I'll talk to my mom about it and get back to you later tonight." He responded, as he grabbed the front of the other boy's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss, before breaking it off to walk away. "Maybe we can do more than just study." He threw over his shoulder, and then ran off towards home, before the other could respond.

Clicking his tongue at his friend's antics, he smiled, before returning to his room, where his very annoyed girlfriend was waiting for him. "What?" he snapped.

"I thought we talked about subtlety?" When she didn't receive a response, she continued. "He was wearing your cologne."

Fucking Misaki!

A:N/ Well there it is. Hope you all like it.


	4. You Ruin Me

Warning: This is going to be another Rated M chapter, and it will contain NonCon and violence.

A/N: This chapter is inspired by You Ruin Me by The Veronicas.

You ruin me

Misaki will never forget that day in the alley. The day his whole world was turned on his head. He was so happy to be a member of Homra, and so was Saruhiko. Or, at least he thought he was. They were a family. But, that wasn't enough for his best friend and his ambitions.

And where did that leave the red-head? Did he stay with his new family, or did he follow the person who he had already been through more with than anybody else? Sometimes he wondered if he made the right choice.

Moments, like this one, as he was slipping on the blue jacket that symbolized him a member of Scepter 4, he wondered how life would be if he had stayed. But he pushed those thoughts down, as Saruhiko called for him to hurry up, or else they would be late.

Putting on a smile, that didn't quite reach his eyes, he headed out to meet his boyfriend in the living room of their apartment. "I'm ready to go." He said leaning up for a quick kiss.

The taller male barely responded to the kiss, before pulling away. "Let's get going." And with that they walked out the door and made their way to work.

They were going over their daily schedules as they entered the Scepter 4 Head Quarters. Yata had hoped that the two of them would be able to grab lunch together, but it seemed as though the bluenette had a full schedule that day. Not surprisingly. He was third in line of one of the most powerful organizations in Japan.

The red-head on the other hand couldn't boast such prestige. While he was in the elite top circle of the Blue Clan, he had a ways to go before he even made top five. He sometimes wondered if his lack of advancement was due to their Captain not fully believing he severed all ties and loyalty to the Red Clan. He did, however, know for a fact that it annoyed Saru that he wasn't higher in the ranks. Every time he was promoted through the ranks, Fushimi saw it as his own personal achievement. Because he had made Misaki what he was.

When they went their separate ways, Yata had wanted to kiss his boyfriend goodbye, but knew he couldn't. They never showed affection at work. When they first started, there had been the occasional show here and there, and stolen moments together when nobody was looking. But as time went on, the taller male had stated that it was unprofessional for them to continue to behave that way in the office, and that they should keep their relationship outside of work.

That was something the the shorter boy never understood. It wasn't that they were trying to keep it a secret from their coworkers. They all knew they were in a relationship. In fact, it wasn't uncommon for them to go out after work hours with their coworkers. Fushimi would use any chance he could to show off his boyfriend and tell anybody who would listen just how proud of him he was. Though, those occurrences were getting fewer and farther between.

They went their separate ways, as Saru had a meeting with Captain Munakata. Yata sat in front of his computer and immediately got to work. He wasn't the greatest with the machines, which could be attested to by the IT department, but he had an affinity for understanding the criminal brain. At least that's what he was told when he was put in the cyber criminal taskforce. He was fairly sure it hadn't been ment as a compliment, and that it was a stab at his history with Homra. He was also fairly certain that it was so that he would be working close to his boyfriend, so that the taller of the two could keep an eye on him.

He totally understood why the blues would treat him the way they did. He wasn't exactly their usual recruit, and he pushed back at every attempt at conforming him to their standards. He just couldn't seem to shove his head that far up his own ass.

Giving a sigh, he continued to look through his files on numerous missing kids. They were believed to have been taken by a sex trafficking ring that involved several high ranking government officials. So he had to step carefully until they had enough evidence to take them down, and make sure they couldn't weasel their way out of it.

It really pissed the ex Red Clan member. If he was still with Homra, he could just go in, bust a few skulls and get the kids out. He wouldn't have to deal with all of this political bullshit. Just another reason he missed being with his old clan.

By the time lunch rolled around, the smallest Scepter 4 member hadn't seen his boyfriend. So he decided to go to a local café by himself. He rarely spent much time with any of his new clansmen without his boyfriend. He just felt like he wasn't able to connect with them as well, without the help of the other male.

It was almost like they spoke a different language.

So, he ate his lunch, and tried to push down the feelings of just how lonely he was.

But just as he was finishing up, he saw a flash of a blue uniform. It took less than a second to notice it wasn't just any blue uniform. After all, there was only one person who wore their uniform that way. And just who was that with Saru? And why was Saru smiling at him like that?

Deciding to leave before he was spotted, he slipped out, and made his way back to the office.

He was barely back in the building when he, quite literally, ran into Captain Munakata. "I'm sorry Sir." He stated as he helped the older man pick up the papers that had been knocked from his hands.

"Ah Yata, the universe seems to work in mysterious ways doesn't it?"

"I'm sorry Sir?" the red head question, thoroughly confused. This man really was an odd one.

"I needed to speak with you, and the universe delivered you right to me." He gave the smaller boy a smile, that made him feel very uneasy. Like he just knew… Everything. "Shall we walk back to your desk together?"

"Uh… Yeah?" the unnerved redhead responded.

"Excellent." And the two began to walk. At first it was silent between the pair. That was until the King began to speak again. "How have you been adjusting to Scepter 4?" he asked the young man.

"I'm doing alright I guess. Not as well as Fushimi." Was said, with a shrug of lithe shoulders.

Giving a nod, the older male seemed to consider his next word. "He does seem to excel here. As do you. However, I feel as though there is something holding you back from your true potential in the Blue Clan." There was silence for a few minutes as the two walked together. "Are you happy here, Misaki?"

The red-head stopped immediately to look confusedly at his superior officer. "I-I'm sorry Sir? I'm not sure what you mean."

"I find it to be a simple enough question." The captain stated. "However sometimes, the simplest questions are the most difficult to answer." There was more silence as the younger of the two looked down at his feet. "Perhaps a better question would be, are you happy with your current position withing our organization?"

There was hesitation. Yata knew if he said the wrong thing, not only would he be screwing himself over, but he could only imagine how upset Saru would be.

The Captain seemed to understand his reason for hesitation. "I often find, that when people aren't in positions that suit their strengths or challenge them, they often feel unfulfilled in their roles. I believe it is important to challenge all our members, and to push them to be the best they could be. Would you agree, that your current position doesn't fit your personal strengths or challenge you?"

There was still a slight hesitation, but this time the younger male did reply. "I thought I was given my current position specifically because of my skill set. It's easy to find criminals when you understand them."

"This is true." Munakata stated, as they arrived at Yata's desk. "But many of our clansmen have profiling expertise, and I think they would do well in your position."

"Oh." So, he was being replaced. Fuck was Saru going to be pissed at him for screwing this up so badly. "I guess if you think they would do better, they should have the position. But, what does that mean for me?"

Giving a smile, the King handed the smaller male one of the folders that had been knocked from his hands only minutes prior. "I'm actually looking to fill this position. I need someone who can lead a small force on more street based missions. It would be a lateral move for you." He continued, watching as Yata looked through the contents of the folder. "However, there would be greater chances for advancement than your current position has. I also believe that it would be a much better fit for you than the cyber crime department. The job is yours if you want it, or you may remain where you are now, and I will have to find someone else. However, I truly believe you to be the best clansmen for the job."

"Thank you Sir." The redhead said, truly smiling for the first time in months. "I would greatly enjoy that. When would I transfer over?"

"We are still working out the details, but it will be withing the next few weeks. If you need time to think it over, or need to talk to anybody…"

But, the red head cut of his commanding officer. "I'll take it."

The trip home, that night had been spent mostly in silence. It seemed to Misaki that he and Saruhiko rarely talked anymore.

Upon arriving to their apartment, the smaller male went straight to their shared bedroom, to change into his more comfortable street clothes. Walking back into the main room, he saw his boyfriend sitting at the table, coat draped over the back of his chair, as he typed away at his laptop.

"Don't you think you did enough of that, you know, at work?" he questioned as he slipped his arms around the seated male.

Not paying the shorter of the two much mind, the dark haired boy continued to tap at the keys. "Just because we aren't at work doesn't mean there isn't still work to do." He stated flatly, not once looking at the other.

Pulling away, the short red head walked over to their kitchenette, and grabbed a bottle of water from their refrigerator. Taking a swig, he made his way back over to the table, and took the seat opposite of his very busy lover.

He silently watched him work for several minutes, before trying to start a conversation. "What all did you do today?" he questioned.

"I worked." Yet another flat response. "I had several meetings. And I worked on my case files."

Giving a nod, Yata continue watching his partner. "Sounds like a busy day."

"It was."

The red head was starting to get annoyed that his boyfriend wouldn't even stop for a moment to at least look at him. "Too busy to have lunch with me?" he questioned.

Finally, Saruhiko stopped typing. Clicking his tongue, he pinched at the bridge of his nose, before turning his icy blue eyes on the other male in the room. "Are we really doing this right now?" he questioned. When all he received was silence from the other, he continued. "We talked about this already. I had a packed schedule. I didn't have time for lunch."

With a huff, Misaki stood up. "Not with me." he stated. When he received a confused look, he continued. "You didn't have time for lunch… with me." There was a moments pause as he took a breath, trying to keep his temper under control. "But you did have lunch at the cafe. I was there, having lunch, by myself. And I saw you."

He could see the seated boy calculating the best response. "A meeting ended early, and we decided to grab a quick bite."

"And you couldn't have done that with me?"

"It was last minute. I didn't know what your schedule was, or where you were, and if I wasted time trying to work something out I wouldn't have had time to eat."

"You didn't even bother to try." He threw the accusation in the others face.

The room grew heavy, as the taller male turned back to his computer. "Clearly, you are just trying to start an argument, for attention. I am not going to encourage this kind of childish behavior. When you are ready to act like an adult, we can talk." And with that, he went back to typing away.

"Because actually paying me any attention would be too much, wouldn't it?" the older of the two snapped. He stormed his way over to their shared bedroom, slamming the door shut upon his entrance, and flopped himself onto their bed. He grabbed one of their pillows before shoving his face into it and screaming. Once he got that all out of his system, he promptly threw the offending item at the door for good measure.

In the other room, Saruhiko continued his work, rolling his eyes as he heard the muffled screaming and the thud against the door. He had been so happy when his best friend followed him out of Homra and into Scepter 4. Their relationship blossomed the way he had always hoped. But it didn't take long to realize that the smaller boy wasn't suited for the blue clan. He just had too much fire in him. But he wasn't going to let him hold them back.

Clicking his tongue, he prepared for the real fight to begin when the bedroom door opened again. He was mildly surprised when his boyfriend headed to the front door without a word. It wasn't like Misaki. "Where are you going?"

The shorter male slipped on his shoes, before grabbing his skateboard. "I'm heading to the dry cleaners to pick up our Dress Blues. If I leave now, I can get there before they close, and it's one less thing we have to do tomorrow. Then maybe you will actually have a few minutes in your schedule for me." And with that, he walked out the door.

The next evening, found both boys in their apartment, dressing for a banquet event for the blue clan. Saruhiko watched as his lover buttoned his shirt over his hickey covered chest. When he had returned home the previous night, Saru had decided that if he wanted attention that badly, he would give it to him. Then he proceeded to screw him into their mattress. It was afterwards, as they lay sweating and panting that the smaller boy told him about his run in with Munakata earlier that day.

He wasn't sure how he felt about it. It was great that there were going to be advancement opportunities. It was also a very good thing that their King had taken a special interest hand picked him for the job. However, he was concerned about what others in the clan would think. He would be spending more time on the streets, and in violent situations, dealing with violent people. Would they think that was all an ex Homra thug like him was capable of?

Brushing that thought off, he walked over to the other in the room, and began to run his fingers through red locks. While not actually allowed by their uniform code, Misaki always insisted on wearing his beanie. Fushimi really couldn't say anything. It's not like he wore his uniform to code either. A privilege of his position. And he assumed his boyfriend got away with it because of the privilege of his proximity to him. That, or nobody really wanted to tell the little spitfire that he couldn't do it. Either one was just as likely. He really doubted their Captain cared anyway, compared to the uniform their Lieutenant wore a hat or a few undone buttons and a popped collar were nothing.

But he would make sure the other boy looked presentable tonight. Forbidding him from wearing his beloved beanie, he continued to tame the hair before him. "Ready?" he asked when he finished.

They both grabbed their coats, finishing their ensembles, as they left their apartment, and headed down to where there was a car waiting for them. "I know I don't need to remind you to be on your best behavior tonight." Fushimi said coolly. "There are going to be very influential, very powerful, people here."

The red head rolled his eyes, as he looked out the window. What did his boyfriend think he was going to do? Light the whole place on fire? Throw his plate if he didn't like what was served? "So, I guess that means no hand jobs under the table? Damn, I was looking forward to that."

The taller male clicked his tongue. "This isn't a joke." He said.

"I know it's not." Misaki sighed, as her turned to face his lover.

The beginning of the evening had gone by without so much as a single hiccup. The two boys had the honor of meeting several high office holding members of the government. They made pleasant small talk with the others at their table over dinner. And they politely clapped as people in the room, Scepter 4 members and non members, were given various awards. Fushimi beamed proudly, as their king announced the founding of a new department, which Misaki Yata would be the new Sargent of.

As the award ceremony came to an end, people got up from their seats, and began mulling around the room, talking to one another. Saruhiko told the smaller boy that there was someone he needed to speak with, and promptly left him in his seat.

As he sat there alone, fiddling with the stem of his wine glass, his eyes scanned the room. It was then, that he noticed the man standing with his Captain and Lieutenant. To say that he was surprised to see the second in command of Homra, would have been a total understatement. He was fairly certain that Saru would not be happy to see him here.

But, seeing as how the man was here, and both of his commanding officers where laughing and talking with him, it couldn't hurt to go say hi.

Crossing the room, he stopped in front of the trio, feeling awkward and not really knowing what to say. How ridiculous was this? They used to be so close, they were practically a family, and now he couldn't even say hi? "Mr. Kusanagi?"

All three of the people standing in front of him stopped laughing, and turned to look at the little redhead. "Yata!" the blonde exclaimed, seeming truly excited to see the younger male. "How have you been? Where is Fushimi?"

Before Misaki was able to respond, his King cut in. "There are several people that the Lieutenant and I should speak with. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening Izumo. Misaki, I will see you at work." And with that he led the blond woman away, to give the red head some privacy with his former clansmen.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments, before the shorter male realized he never answered the others question. "Things have been going alright. Scepter 4 is no Homra though. It's so boring and most of the people act like they have a stick up their ass."

Izumo snorted. Seemed like Yata hadn't changed at all. "Speaking of, how IS Fushimi doing?"

Not missing how Mr. Kusanagi connected people with sticks up their asses to his boyfriend, the red head swallowed a smile. "Saru is excelling. Not that I'm really surprised about that. The Blue clan seems to be a much better fit for him than Homra was."

"And how is it suiting you?" the older male questioned. There was a pause, so he decided to move the conversation along a bit. "It seems you have your own department to run now. Maybe the grump isn't the only one who is doing well for themselves with the Blues."

"Yeah. I kinda feel like the Captain made up the position because he didn't know what to do with me. I'm not exactly a run of the mill Blue."

"Is that such a bad thing?" the blonde asked. "Creating something just for you, means he wants you to be there, and isn't trying to force you into a position that's not you."

Rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, he looked away from the other. He hadn't thought of it that way. "I guess so. I really miss you guys though."

Taking a sip from his rocks glass, Kusanagi looked at the boy before him with fondness. "We miss you too. You know, you can come by to see everyone. Just because you aren't a member of Homra anymore, doesn't mean you've been excommunicated. Plus," he continued, draping his arm over the younger man's shoulders. "If you ever decide that Scepter 4 isn't for you, you always have a home with us."

Misaki was about to respond, but felt a presence behind him. Turning his head, he saw a very angry Saruhiko.

"Izumo, how are you?" he questioned, with an overly polite smile plastered on his face.

"I'm doing well. Just catching up with Yata."

"I see that." The dark haired male said, taking a hold of the smaller males arm an pulling him away from his former clansman. "I hate to be rude, but there are some very important Scepter 4 issues I need to talk with Misaki about." He didn't give the other man a chance to respond, before pulling his boyfriend away and towards the exit of the ballroom.

Once they were in the hallway, Fushimi flung the smaller boy away from himself. "What the hell was that about?" he questioned. Words laced with venom, as he pinned his boyfriend with an icy glare.

"What are you talking about?" confusion was painted across the red heads face. "I was just talking with Mr. Kusanagi."

"Exactly!" the younger boy snapped. "What were you thinking?"

Yata started backing away from his boyfriend, ready to leave, because he really didn't want to fight. But he was stopped, as an almost painfully tight grip caught his wrist. Looked like he was going to have to stay for this argument. He really didn't know why Saruhiko was so angry. "I don't see what the big deal is. The Captain and Lieutenant were BOTH talking to him."

Snatching the smaller boys face with his free hand, Fushimi backed him up against the wall. "Are you really that stupid Misaki? You're not them. They can do whatever they want. You can't!" he loosened his grip on the pale jaw, but still held it firmly enough, so that the older boy couldn't turn away. "Everyone in that room knows you're former Homra. All you just did, is show them that you still have ties to the Red clan. Do you really think they are going to trust you now?"

"I was just talking to a friend."

"I don't care." The dark haired male clicked his tongue, before he continued. "You knew how important tonight was, for both of us. How could you be such a fucking idiot?"

Misaki was really trying not to cry. He wasn't fucking weak. But with each word that the person who used to be his best friend threw at him, he felt a little piece of his indestructible shell crumble. "I'm sorry." It was just barely more than a whisper, but it seemed to put a stop to his boyfriend's tirade.

"I'm going back in there to do some damage control. Get your shit together, and I expect to see you back in there." Saru waited just long enough to receive a nod of understanding, before turning away and reentering the festivities on the other side of the door.

Misaki took a breath, and whipped his eyes with the back of his sleeve. It didn't take long to realize that he wasn't alone in the hallway. He also wasn't dumb enough to think that whoever else was out there with him, hadn't seen what just happened.

Turning to face the other occupant of the grand hallway, he gave an internal groan. "Captain."

"Yata." The clan leader said, with a cool smile on his face. "You look like you are feeling ill. You should go home and get some rest."

"I can't. Saru is waiting for me."

"I think Fushimi will be able to handle himself for one night. If you aren't feeling well you should go home. I can even have my driver take you."

Seeing the out that his commanding officer was giving him, he gratefully accepted. "Thank you sir. But I should let Saruhiko know that I'm leaving."

For a moment, it looked like the smile on the Kings face slipped, before going right back into place. "No need, I will inform him. I have sent a message to my driver, he will be waiting for you at the front of the building." The older man said, slipping his phone into his pocket. And with that, he turned and walked back into the ballroom.

Misaki had changed into a pair of shorts and an over sized shirt when he returned home. He curled up on the bed with a book, waiting for what he knew was going to come.

It was roughly an hour later, when he heard the front door slam shut. Taking a deep breath, he put his book aside. Here it comes.

Fushimi stormed into their bedroom, and threw his coat on the back of his desk chair, before removing his vest, and starting to unbutton his crisp white shirt. His eyes never made contact with the smaller boy in the room, as a storm was swelling up inside him.

Taking a seat at the end of the bed, he pinched the bridge of his nose, before clicking his tongue and turning on the other boy. "You just couldn't help yourself could you? You couldn't just have one night where you did what I said?"

Misaki didn't answer, causing the dark haired male to get up and walk over to him. Stopping right in front of the red head, he crouched down in front of him, forcing the older of the two, to look him in the eye. "I told you to come back inside. Why didn't you listen to me?"

"Because I'm not a dog." Yata stated. "You're not my master that I need to obey." He could see his boyfriend tensing, so he decided that being openly antagonistic might not be the best choice. "Captain Munakata said I didn't look well, and thought I should go home."

"I don't care. You should have told him you were fine. There were people there that I wanted you to meet."

Brushing passed the other, Misaki stood up and walked over to where his boyfriend had left his coat. He didn't like the feeling of being trapped that Saru had given him, so he used hanging up the blue coat as an excuse to move away. "Well, it seemed a lot like an order to me. Not like I could really have said no."

"Yes you could. You just didn't want to."

Walking out of the closet he was momentarily in, the smaller male fixed his gaze with the other. "Maybe you're right. Maybe, I didn't want to go back into that stupid fucking party, because I knew anything I said was going to be wrong. Anything I did was going to be wrong. And maybe you did a good enough job of making me feel like shit about myself already tonight, that I didn't want to deal with that."

By this point, he was directly in front of Fushimi, and glaring right at him. But all he received was the annoying sound of the other clicking his tongue. "If you don't want to be treated like an idiot, then try not acting like one."

Roughly shoving at the others chest, Yata glared at him. "Stop talking to me like that. I'm not a fucking idiot. I'm not fucking stupid. Just because I don't always know what is and isn't ok with high and mighty Fushimi, doesn't mean I'm fucking dumb." He said giving another shove.

Saruhiko grabbed his wrist in a vicelike grip, to halt the shoving. "Is it really that hard for you to not do stupid shit? Can you really not figure out how to behave without me holding your hand through every scenario?"

"Apparently not, because everything I seem to do is wrong to you. I can't even talk to my friend without you getting pissed off, because of how it might look and how it might impact your stupid career."

There was that fucking click again. "My career is stupid is it? Me wanting to get into a position where I have power and influence, so that I can take care of you is stupid?"

"I never asked you to take care of me!" Yata exclaimed, finally pulling his arm free. "I was happy sharing a room with you above the bar back in Homra. It was your ambition that brought us here. So don't pretend that you are doing all this for me."

By this point, the red head was fuming, and not really thinking about the impact his words were making. "I left everything behind for you. My friends. My family. My life. So don't pretend you've been sacrificing anything for me. This was all for you." He took a deep breath, and looked the other right in the eyes. "When you told me you were joining the Blues, I should have stayed with Homra, and just fucking let you."

And that's when he felt the pain explode across his face. He was in complete shock. He wouldn't pretend that Saruhiko and himself never put their hands on each other when they fought, but it was mostly shoving and grabbing each other. But Saru had never hit him before. He really didn't know how to handle it.

And the look on the taller males face, showed that he was just as surprised by his own actions as the other boy. He quickly schooled his expression to a cool indifference, but offered no explanation for his actions.

Misaki could practically feel fire running through his veins as he starred at the other. What the fuck had just happened? Whatever it was, he was not going to let it happen again. He was done. He couldn't handle being with Saru if this is what it was going to be like.

Pushing passed the taller boy, he made his way towards their bedroom door. He had to get out of there. Unfortunately, he was stopped by a hand on his arm. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Fushimi holding him in place, jaw set in a firm line, but refusing to make eye contact. "Let go."

"Where are you going?" he asked, still not looking at the other boy.

There was a slight pause. "I'm leaving." He tried walking away again, but the grip on his arm didn't release. "Let me go."

The taller male refused to release his grip. He pulled the smaller boy against his chest and wrapped his arms around the red head, burying his face in red locks.

"Fuck Saru," he said fighting against the man holding him in place. "Let me go."

"No." was the response. His tone was flat, and void of emotion as he held on tighter. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." He pressed a chaste kiss on top of the smaller boy's head.

"Just let me go. Let me the fuck go."

They stayed like that for several moments. Yata fighting to break free, while Fushimi did his best to hold him in place, tightening his grip to the point it was bruising. The red head was starting to get really angry and could feel the fire in his veins. "I said let me fucking go!" he shouted, as he felt like an explosion was released.

It seemed like everything was happening in slow motion. A burst of red aura emitted from the smaller boy, knocking his boyfriend to the ground. His fight or flight kicked in, and flight seemed to be the direction his instincts were heading. But, Fushimi was between him and the bedroom door, so he quickly fled to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door.

What the fuck just happened? Did he still have his powers from Homra? He had always assumed when he left the Red clan he had lost his powers. Did this mean Saruhiko still had his powers too? There was knocking on the door, as the younger man ordered for the door to be opened. The knocking soon turned to pounding. "Leave me alone!"

Suddenly, the door burst open with a flash of red. Clearly the taller male still maintained his powers too. He walked into the bathroom, and headed straight towards the other male in the room. "Come here." He said, trying to keep his voice calm.

Yata backed away, until he hit a wall. "I want you to go away. I don't want to talk to you right now."

But Saruhiko didn't seem to care. He grabbed the smaller boy, and began dragging him, kicking and screaming, out of the bathroom. As he led them through the doorway, he lost his grip on Misaki, and the redhead tried to run away. Grabbing him again, he slammed the smaller boy against the doorframe, causing his head to impact it with a hard thud.

The older male stopped fighting, feeling dizzy.

"Misaki? Look at me." the taller boy said. He took the boys face in his hands. "You are going to stay with me. Do you understand? I'm not letting you go. I can't let you go. You're mine"

Hazel eyes met blue, before Yata spit right in Saruhiko's face.

Luckily, the taller boy's glasses took most of the hit, so he was easily able to clear the saliva away with his sleeve, before he dropped his hands from the other boy's face to his neck and squeezed. "So, you want to play dirty, huh? Fine, we'll play dirty." He stated, before throwing the smaller boy to the ground.

He grabbed a hand full of red locks, and dragged the struggling body over and onto the bed, before crawling on top of him. "You ARE mine, Mi-sa-ki, and I'm going to make you understand that, one way or another." He taunted, as he began to remove the smaller boy's shorts.

It was no easy feat, as Yata continued to fight against him, causing him to become more agitated. "I can make this feel so good for you. So fucking good. Or you can keep fighting me, and we do this the hard way." He whispered into a pale ear, before getting punched in return. "The hard way it is."

"No! No, Saru. Let me go. You're hurting me. Please stop." But his pleas fell on deaf ears, as he was pinned to the bed.

The dark haired boy used his body weight to force pale thighs apart, as he settle between them. "Shhhh. Just stop fighting me." He held two thin wrists in one hand, as he used his other hand to undo his own pants. "Tell me you're mine."

"Fuck you." Yata knew he wasn't doing himself any favors, but his pride wouldn't let him say he belonged to Fushimi.

He let out a scream, as he was forcibly entered. a

The taller male let out a moan, as he entered the small body under him. God did it feel good to be inside the other male. It always felt good being inside his Misaki. He began moving, his hips, enjoying the feeling of the other body. But it was hard to enjoy this, with the fighting him and crying. "Shhh. Stop crying. You wanted this, didn't you? That's why you kept pushing me. Isn't it? You wanted me to make you mine."

Yata shook his head, tears streaming down his face as he struggled against the hands that held him down. "I don't want this." But he was silenced by a pair of lips covering his own. Jerking away, to the best of his ability he glared at the man who was continuously thrusting into him. "Get off me." He snapped, while trying to knock the other off of himself.

"Stop fighting me." The younger boy said, fighting to keep the smaller body on the bed. He was so close, he knew it wouldn't be long till he finished.

"You're hurting me."

"Then. Stop. Fighting. Me." Why couldn't Misaki just do what he was told for once? The little red head almost managed to break free, before Fushimi slammed him back onto the mattress. He held him down, and sealed their mouths together in a kiss, as he finished inside of the smaller boy.

He looked at the tear stained face beneath him with a smile. "You're mine. My Misaki. My beautiful Misaki." He whispered.

Yata choked back a sob, the younger male pulled out of him. "No I'm not." He said softly, trying to ignore the soft kisses and touches the other was peppering over his body. "You're just like him, you know?" There was a pause in movement, before blue eyes locked with hazel. "You're just like Niki."

It was fast as lightning, as Fushimi grabbed the smaller boy's neck with both hands and squeezed as tight as he could. "Don't say that! I'm nothing like that man." He ignored the hands batting at him, trying to push him away, as the red head struggled for air. "Don't you DARE say that." He barked a he continue to apply pressure.

It wasn't until the struggling had stopped, and he saw lashes fluttering shut, that he realized what he was doing, and released his grip. He immediately cupped a pale face in his hands, and started tapping his cheek. "Misaki? C'mon, Misaki. Open your eyes."

He was nearly frantic, when Yata slowly opened his eyes, and began coughing. He wrapped the smaller body in his arms, holding him protectively, as he pressed kisses to soft, red, locks. "You're okay. You're ok. Nothing is going to hurt you." He said softly, almost as if he was trying to convince himself that the other boy was actually okay. He gently turned Misaki's face towards him, and softly kissed him on his forehead. "I love you." He stated.

Yata slowly shook his head. "This isn't love." He said flatly and void of all emotion.

They stayed like that for several minutes, before Saruhiko released his grip on him, as he stood up, and righted his clothes. "Shit." He said, rubbing his head, before walking into the bathroom. The sound of water running filled the air, as he returned to Misaki laying prone on the bed. "I've got you." He assured as he lifted the small body into his arms, and headed back in the direction of the running water.

He placed the red head on the toilet, before making his way over to the bathtub and shut off the faucet. Returning to the where Yata was sitting, he crouched in front of him, took the hem of the oversized shirt he was still wearing in his hands, and began to lift it up.

Misaki immediately reacted, and started fighting against the shirt being removed, as a fresh batch of tear made their way down his face. "No. No. No. Please don't. Please." He begged, pushing the pale hands away.

Saruhiko was stunned into silence for a few moments, not believing that the older boy would ever react to him that way. "Shhhhh." He cooed, trying to calm the red head. "I'm not going to hurt you. We're just going to get you cleaned up, ok?"

That seemed to help calm the boy a bit, though he still cried silently as the shirt was removed. He didn't say a word as he was led over to the bath and helped into it. But the tears never stopped.

Once Saruhiko had Misaki settled into the bath, he turned towards the sink, rolled up his sleeves, and began to wash his hands. As if he could wash away what he had just done. It was then, that he looked into the mirror, and realized he couldn't look at himself. What HAD he just done? He never ment to hurt his Misaki. Maybe he really was just like Niki. How had it gotten that far? All he wanted was for the red head to admit he was his.

He splashed some water on his face, then toweled it off, before turning to look at the other male in the room. He watched as the smaller boy sat in the tub, with water high enough to cover the lower half of his face, and suspicious hazel eyes watching his every move.

He walked over, and knelt down beside the tub, and gently ran a hand through damp locks of crimson hair. "Why don't you just soak for a bit and relax? I'm going to go for a walk and clear my head." With that, he got up and left the bathroom, and within moments the sound of him leaving the apartment could be heard.

Yata sat up, bringing his knees to his chest, with arms wrapped around them, and began to cry again. Why did Saru o this to him? He knew that the younger boy liked to be in control, and would establish his dominance any way he could. But he never thought he could do something like that, least of all to him.

He stayed like that, for well over fifteen minutes, before deciding that he couldn't do this. He couldn't stay and let Saruhiko get away with doing something like this, because what was to stop him from doing int again? But leaving wasn't an option. This is what happened when he tried to leave the taller male. What would he do to him if he actually managed to leave? He wouldn't let him go. He couldn't stay, and would never be able to go. He had no options. And everything hurt. And he just wanted the pain to stop. That's when he realized that he di have one option.

Saru kept knives stashed all over the apartment incase there was ever an emergency. And if he remembered correctly, there was one stashed right behind the tub. Reaching down, he felt a sharp pain in his finger, as it come in contact with a blade. 'There it is.' He thought, as he grabbed the handle and pulled it out.

He looked at the shiny metal, as he contemplated if this was really what he wanted. It wasn't that he wanted to die, necessarily. But this was his only chance to be free. Free from his loneliness. Free from Fushimi's control, and constant criticism. Free from being treated like a walking failure, which maybe he really was, but he deserved better from the person who claimed to love him. Free from the pain. Free from Saruhiko. This wasn't what he wanted, but it was what he needed. So, he ran the sharp end of the blade down both of his wrist, before submerging them in the warm water. He remembered hearing somewhere that cold water slows the blood flow, but warm water helps you bleed out faster. He watched as the scarlet began to turn the water pink, before leaning back, and resting his head on the end of the porcelain tub.

Saruhiko ha walked around for nearly half an hour, before returning home. The apartment was unnervingly silent. He expected to hear something. But there was nothing.

Worried, that the red head had left him, he darted to the bathroom, where he had left him, and was met with the horrifying scene from what had transpired there. His Misaki was so pale, and there was so much blood.

He ran over to the smaller male's side, and took his head in his hands, slipping one hand down to a slender neck, checking for a pulse. He was happy to realize that there still was one, and it was stronger than he had expected. He pulled the boy out of the water and onto cold linoleum. "Misaki. Come on, wake up. Misaki. Fucking hell. Open your eyes." But, the eyes didn't open.

Gently laying his head on the floor, he ran out to the kitchen, frantically digging through the cabinets to find two large bowls. He quickly threw ice into each of them, and ran back to the bathroom. He shoved a blood covered wrist into each of the bowls, trying to stop the bleeding, before digging under the sink for the first aid kit.

He set to work cleaning and bandaging the wounded arms. Misaki would be fine. Misaki would be fine. He kept repeating it to himself, as he wrapped gauze around a slender wrist. It seemed like Misaki had lost enough blood to fall unconscious, but not enough to be fatal. He didn't want to imagine what he would have come home to if he had stayed out any longer.

Upon completion of his task, he lifted the prone form off the floor and carried him to their room, and gently placed him on their bed. He carefully removed the top layers of sheets and blankets, leaving only the fitted sheet for the boy to lay on. He headed to the living room, to pull a small blanket that Misaki loved to cuddle under, and returned to their room, to wrap in around him, before going to work on cleaning.

Yata didn't know what time it was, or how long he had been asleep, when he woke up the following afternoon. Everything was hazy, and he felt like he had been hit by a bus. He looked over to his side, to see Saru sleeping at his desk. It was then, that he began to remember what had happened the previous night. The banquet. All the fighting. Saruhiko holding him down and… And then the blood. He looked own at his arms, and could see the blood stained bandages. He knew he should feel something about what had happened, but he didn't. He didn't feel anything. He was completely numb.

He quietly got out of bed, and made his way over to the bathroom. He rested against the doorframe, as he took in the sight of a sparkling clean room. Nobody would ever guess what ha transpired in there the previous night.

"You should be in bed." Said a stern voice behind him.

Turning, he watched as the taller male stood from his seat, and slipped his glasses on, before making his way in his direction. "I should be dead." The red head stated flatly, before making his way back in the direction of the bed, before the other male could reach him. "You should have let me die." And with that, he drew his blanket over his head, and went back to sleep.

Over the days that followed, Saruhiko played the doting, seeing to all of Misaki's needs. He made sure that the red head was eating properly, kept his wounds clean, fixed and painted the broken doorframe, and never, NEVER, left him alone.

But, this morning was the day that they were expected to g o back to work, and the taller male was concerned. The smaller male barely spoke more than a word or two at a time, nor would he make eye contact with the other. Fushimi hoped the other members of the Blue Clan would just think it was due to him being ill.

At least that's the story he gave when he called the two of them out for nearly a week. Their Captain had already told several people that Misaki wasn't feeling well, so the next morning Fushimi informed their King that the smaller boy was severely ill and that he would be taking time off to care for him. Nobody could know what Misaki had done. If they knew he tried to kill himself, he would be deemed mentally unfit for duty, and his career would be over. Saruhiko wouldn't let that happen.

Slipping into his blue coat, he looked over at the other boy in the room. He was dressed in his uniform as well, but was missing his beloved beanie. Grabbing the blue hat off their dresser, he made his way over to the smaller boy, and lovingly slipped it over crimson locks, before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. "You ready to go?" he questioned.

Slowly shifting away from the other male's grasp, Yata nodded. "Yeah. Let's go." He stated emotionlessly, as he made his way towards the exit.

Fushimi followed the other out the door, and into the future for him and his new doll.

A/N: And that is the chapter. I had originally planned on ending it with Saru finding Misaki in the bathroom, but then decided it might show just how broken he was by making him survive. I hope you all liked it!


	5. Hurt Me Harder

Disclaimer: K Project doesn't belong to me

Warning: Another M rated chapter ahead

A/N: This chapter was inspired by Hurt Me Harder by Zolita.

Hurt me harder

The cool, early autumn, breeze blew past Yata as he made his way down the sidewalk on his beloved skateboard. He occasionally took the opportunity to do a trick here and there, as he did his daily surveillance. As a member of Homra, it was his duty to make sure that there were no strains causing trouble, or criminals up to no good. The people who lived in Red territory were his responsibility, and he was going to keep them safe.

It was as he was coming around a corner, that he saw a flash of blue out of the corner of his eye. Slowing to a stop, the red head took a few steps towards the entrance to one of the local restaurants. He immediately felt a fire through his veins. What were those fucking Blues doing here? He was so angry, he couldn't stop himself from snapping at them. "What do you think you're doing here?"

The two men in blue uniforms turned around, and the taller of the two stepped forwards. "Well if it isn't little Mi-Sa-Ki." He laughed out.

"Don't call me that, stupid monkey." The smaller man hissed out. "You shouldn't be here. This is Homra's turf." As if it wasn't enough of a pain to deal with Scepter 4 assholes in Red territory, it just had to be THIS blue asshole. "You need to get your asses out of here, NOW!"

Clicking his tongue, the dark haired male stepped forward. "Don't worry that hot little head of yours, Mi-Sa-Ki. We aren't here on official business, an we will be gone soon enough." He reached out and pat his hand on top of a hat clad head.

The red head knocked the hand away, as he stepped even closer to the other male. "I don't care why you're here, Monkey. You Blues need to go, or I will make you."

"You'll make us? Really, Misaki? You couldn't if you tried." By now, both boys were standing chest to chest, as the other male in a blue coat was at a loss for what to do to stop the inevitable fight. But Fushimi had no intentions of stopping it, he was more than happy to make sure it escalated. Misaki was so much funny when he was angry, and he really could use a little bit of fun. "Do you really think a piece of Homra trash could make us do anything we didn't want to? You're all just a bunch of pathetic thugs."

Yata reached forward, grabbing the collar of a crisp white shirt, and using it to pull his former best friend down to his eye level. "Trash huh?" he questioned, voice trembling with anger. "Don't forget it wasn't that long ago that you were just a piece of trash like the rest of us."

Grabbing a thin wrist, Fushimi pried the fingers off of his uniform, as he continued to smirk at the other, obviously frustrated boy. "But I was smart enough to get out. I made something of myself. Something you will never be able to do."

Fushimi didn't even have to see the fist coming to stop it. He knew which buttons to push to get the reactions he wanted out of the redhead. So, he knew that the punch was coming, probably before Yata did, and was prepared to counter it. It took very little effort on his part to stop the smaller boy, mid swing, and use the momentum to flip him over his shoulder and onto the ground. It all happened in less than a second, ending with him on top of his former partner, with one of his many hidden blades held to a pale throat. "I told you, you're too pathetic to make me do anything."

"Alright, Saruhiko, I think that's enough." The timid voice cut in. "We should just get going."

The two boys on the ground both looked over at the other Scepter 4 member in the room. He was now holding a bag in his hand, and looking like he really didn't want to be here.

"Saruhiko?" The boy on the bottom questioned, as the taller male on top of him put his knife away and got to his feet. Saru hated being called by his first name. Why would he let some nobody Blue clansmen call him that?

"Did you hit your head Mi-Sa-Ki? That is my name after all." Fushimi said, clicking his tongue, as he brushed invisible dirt off of himself. Turning towards the other Scepter 4 member, he motioned for them to make their way out of the restaurant. Flashing a look at the red head, who was still awkwardly seated on the ground, as he made his way through the door.

Quickly hopping to his feet, Yata made his way to said door, intime to see the other two men walk down the street. He watched as his ex-partner threw a smirk over his shoulder at him, before adjusting his glasses and draping his arm over a blue clad shoulder of his new clansman. Well, if that didn't make it as clear as day, nothing else would. Fushimi brought his new boyfriend into Red territory to introduce him to Yata, in the most Saruhiko fashion possible. What a fucking jerk. Heaving out a sigh, the red head grabbed his skateboard so that he could finish his surveillance of the area, before heading back to the bar. Hopefully Mr. Kusanagi wouldn't hear about the ruckus he just caused.

He, unfortunately, hadn't been that lucky. When he had entered the bar after checking out the area, Mr. Kusanagi had been waiting for him. He had just stood there as he was lectured about the importance of keeping the peace with Scepter 4, and not picking pointless fights with them every time he came across one of them. To which Yata had tried to defend himself, since they had been on their turf, but he was immediately shut down. He couln't believe that Kusanagi was siding with, not only a Blue, but Fushimi of all people.

As he made his way up to his apartment, he fumed over how his day had gone. It had started off so well. He had a great morning, hanging out with his clansmen, all of them going out to get breakfast together. Then a short lunch shift at the local café he worked at when he had down time from Homra. And he usually loved doing his rounds through the city, making sure everyone was safe, and enjoying the feeling of freedom he always felt when he was on his skateboard.

Then, that stupid monkey had to go and ruin everything. Just like he always does.

He slipt his key into the lock on his door, before pushing it open, and making his way inside. Dropping all of his things on the floor by the door, before kicking it shut. He made his way over to the sofa and threw himself on it. Allowing himself to wallow in self pity for several moments.

Why did Saru always insist on showing off his latest play thing? This was far from the first time he had done it, and he always finds new ways to do it. While, Yata had to admit, this wasn't as bad as the time that the monkey had 'accidently' face timed him while he was in a rather compromising position with his flavor of the week. Accident his ass! But that didn't mean it sucked any less.

And to top it off with Mr. Kusanagi upset with him, made him feel worse. The idea of the second in command being upset or disappointed in him, always left him feeling like utter shit.

Giving a sigh, he sat up, and decided to get a shower.

He made his way to the bathroom, as he accessed the texting ability on his watch. He quickly typed up the message 'the door is unlocked' before undressing an getting into the shower. Company would be coming soon, and he had to make sure he was ready.

He had probably spent a bit too long in the shower. But, standing under the warm cascade of water seemed to help wash away all the stress and frustration of the day. Begrudgingly, he turned off the flow of liquid relaxation, and stepped out of the shower. The red head toweled himself off, before slipping on a pair of boxers and over sized shirt, and making his way over to the sink.

Popping the lid off the toothpaste tube, he squeezed some of the contents onto his tooth brush. He looked at his reflection while scrubbing his teeth, trying not to think about earlier that day. Leaning over, he spit into the sink, and sipped some of the water from the spiket before swishing it around in his mouth and spitting that out as well.

When he stood up straight again, he saw that his image wasn't the only one being reflected in his mirror. Turning around, Misaki whipped his mouth with the back of his hand, before addressing the person standing in the bathroom doorway. "Hey, Saru…" However, he was unable to finish what he was about to say, because the taller male moved forward, grabbing him be the back of the neck and sealing their lips together.

Pulling apart moments later, Saruhiko smirked and ran his thumb over the plump lips he had just assaulted. "Shut up." With that, he leaned in and began to devour the smaller male's mouth, with his own. Picking Misaki up, he rested him on the edge of the sink, and the red head eagerly wrapped his legs around slender hips, pulling their bodies closer together.

They grabbed at each other, grasping and clawing at whatever they could get their hands on, as their tongues battled. Yata knew it was only a matter of time before he ceded to the dark haired male, but it didn't mean he was going to give in without putting up at least a bit of a fight. And once Saru began grinding their lower bodies together, the red head knew he lost as he let out a pleasure filled moan.

Slipping a small hand down the front of the others body, the red head broke apart from the kiss to begin undoing the belt in front of him. It was then, that he actually realized that the other wasn't in his usual blue uniform. Good, he hated that ugly piece of trash, and would love it if he never had to see it again.

Fushimi littered kisses, suck marks and bites along a slender neck, as deft hands made quick work of his belt and pants button. It wasn't long before a warm hand slipped into the front of his boxers and begain to stroke his hardened member, causing him to moan against a pale neck.

Misaki continued to stroke at a painfully slow rate, as he locked eyes with the taller male. He tilted hes head until their lips were just brushing against eachother. "Was that your new boyfriend?" he questioned, before giving the member in his hands a little squeeze, electing a groan from his partner.

Fushimi snaked his hand up, grasping the smaller male by the back of the neck, successfully holding him still. "Are you jealous?" he questioned, with a smirk, as he pulled the boy in to seal their mouths together.

Misaki pulled back momentarily. "Fuck no." he said, as he felt the dark haired male reinitiate his assault on his neck. "I just feel sorry for him. Ow. Shit Saru, you didn't have to bite me." He stated, after the other removed his mouth from what used to be pale skin, that was now already beginning to bruise. He pulled his hand out from under the waistband, before gently shoving at the chest before him. "Asshole."

Clicking his tongue, the taller male, picked the smaller of the two up from the sink, and all but dropped him on the floor. "Asshole, huh?" he questioned, before kneeling between spread knees.

"Yeah," the red head said, grasping the front of Saru's shirt in a fist and pulling him closer. "You're a fucking asshole." He stated, pulling the other in for another kiss.

Rolling his eye, the Scepter 4 member deepened the kiss, as he slid his hands down to lithe hips, and hooking his fingers under the waistband of his boxers, before he began to tug them down. He broke away from the kiss, and made his way down the smaller boy's body. He planted kisses on the exposed skin of the red heads stomach, and trailed down to milky thighs, following the path of the boxers had recently taken. He turned his head, and sank his teeth into the soft skin, causing the red head to moan as he arched his back off the floor.

"Saru…" he gasped, as he reached for the other.

The dark haired male was quick to comply, as he moved back up to face the boy beneath him. His hands also worked their way back up the smaller body, hiking up the shirt that was covering it, stopping just at the chest. They had a bit of an unspoken rule, that the never took their shirts off when they were together. The blue clansmen didn't want to see the tattoo on the red heads chest. His PRIDE as a red clansman. The thing that he believed ruined their friendship. And the Homra member couldn't stand to see the scar that adorned the taller male's chest. It was a constant reminder of the others betrayal.

The red head wrapped his legs around his partners waist, pulling him in closer, and grinding against him, in hopes of much wanted friction. "Fuck me."

Clicking his tongue, Fushimi pushed his pants down off his hips. "So impatient." He said with a wry smile. He linned his member up with the smaller males enterence. "How do you want it?" he questioned, running a hand through red locks.

"Just, fuck me hard." Yata stated, leaning in to capter the others lips in a searing kiss. He bit down on his lip, to stop from screaming out, as he was entered. God did it fucking hurt, but that's why it felt so great. It probably wasn't healthy, but the rougher the monkey was with him, the more he enjoyed it. At this point, he doubted he'd be able to get off anymore without the pain. Or, maybe it was just that Saruhiko was the only one who knew what he liked.

He enjoyed the rough thrust, and the sucking and biting on his neck and shoulder. "Saruhiko." He moaned out, lifting his hips to meet the thrust. He clung to the male that was leaning over him, like his life depended on it.

Fushimi continued to thrust into the small boy beneath him, enjoying every moment of it. The red head was so tight and hot and those sinful noises he made drove him crazy. Nobody could make him feel like this. To feel this good. This right. It was pure bliss being in Misaki.

They continued moving against each other, inching closer and closer to their climax. Yata continuously moaning out the others name, as his back scuffed against the linoleum floor beneath him, while Saruhiko kept his mouth busy marking the body underneath him. He took pride in his handiwork that littered pale flesh.

The blue clansman hooked a slender leg over his shoulder as he pushed deeper inside, causing his partner to call out in a mix of pleasure and pain. "Misaki," he whispered to the other. "God, I'm so close. I want you to cum for me."

Yata was so close to finishing, that when Saru wrapped slender fingers around his member, it only took a few strokes for him to release into the others hand. Riding out his orgasm, his muscles tightened around the male inside him, pulling him over the edge too.

They both laid there for several moments trying to catch their breathes. The Scepter 4 member grabbed the Homra member by the jaw, and brought their mouths together in a heated kiss as he pulled out of the pliant body beneath him. He looked into hazel eyes, as he stroked red hair out of his face.

Yata leaned forward, attempting to kiss the other again, only to have him pull away and stand up. The redhead followed suit, leaving his underwear on the floor, as he exited the bathroom. "Leaving already?" he questioned, trying to sound noncholaunt.

Running a hand through dark locks, Saruhiko turned to face him. "Why? Were you hoping to cuddle?"

"Hardly." The redhead stated, rolling his eyes. He stepped forward and begain tugging on the belt that the other had just secured. "I just wasn't finished with you yet."

"Oh really?" The blue clansman ran his finger along the hemline of the smaller male's oversized shirt, gently tickling the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. He slid his hand under the fabric, and started pushing against the other's stomach, forcing him to back up until he was pressed into the wall.

Fushimi held the other in place as he nuzzled into his neck, enjoying the feel of Misaki grinding against him as he hooked a leg over his hip. "You are insatiable." He said, clicking his tongue.

Yata laughed, leaning forward to connect their mouths in a short but heated kiss. "But isn't that what you love about me?" The moment the question left his mouth, he regretted it. He immediately wanted to punch himself in the face. Of all the stupid things he could have said, he picked that.

"Love?" the younger male questioned.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I don't love you." He said coolly, backing away from his ex partner.

The red head tried to stop Saru from backing away, but he wasn't fast enough. "I know that. I didn't mean that you actually loved me. I'm not stupid." He watched as the other male made his way over to the door and slipped his shoes on.

The Scepter 4 member clicked his tongue again, as he adjusted his clothes, getting ready to walk out the door. "I've got to get going."

"I guess I'll see you around?" Yata questioned. He wasn't sure why Saruhiko treated him the way he did. He knew they didn't love each other, but why was he always coming to him for sex, when he was in a relationship with someone else. Sure, he knew the relationship wouldn't last long, they never did, but why come to him if he had a boyfriend. And what was the point of having a boyfriend if he was just going to keep fucking the redhead. He had a feeling that was why his relationships never lasted more than a few weeks. He couldn't really imagine they would be too happy when they found out that he was screwing someone on the side, even if they didn't know who it was.

"Eventually." Fushimi said, turning the knob and opening the door. "But Misaki, next time, try not to ruin the mood." And with that he walked out and shut the door, leaving the red head to glare at where he had just been standing. He pressed his back against the hard wood that separated them, heaving out a sigh.

He knew Misaki pretended not to have feelings for him. Hell, he was so good at pretending, that he was fairly certain that the redhead had convinced himself of that fact. But, he wasn't stupid. He knew he had feelings for the smaller boy too. It's why he couldn't stay away from him. But what they had was too good, felt too good, too right, that he didn't want to ruin it with feelings. So, he would keep things the way they were, because this worked for them, and it would keep working.

He pushed off the wall, and made his way out of the apartment building, heading to Iruka's apartment. He wondered if he would suspect what he had been up to. Didn't matter to him if he did. He knew it wouldn't be long before this relationship ended like all the others, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He'd be seeing Misaki soon, so nothing else mattered.

A/N: Another chapter done! I was simultaneously working on 4 different chapters, because I had so many ideas all at once. I did get a few request, and once I get through the chapters I already have started, I will work on some of those request. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Also, for RosyRaven, at one point while i was working on the last chapter, I actually posted on my FB something along the lines of "You know when you are working on a scene that you know is gonna emotionally wreck you, and you're like 'nope, not today Satan'" So trust me, writing that hurt me too. See you all next chapter.


	6. Super Psycho Love

A/N:Yay a new chapter. This one was inspired by Super psycho love, by Simon Curtis. I hope you all enjoy.

Super Psycho Love

The pulsing bass thumped within the room, as multi colored lights flashed. A small red head moved his way through the crowed of swaying bodies, looking for the smiling faces of his friends. It was a rare night for them to be able to go out and cut loose together. When he reached the group, he handed Kamamoto one of the drinks in his hands, before drinking from his own.

It was too loud for them to be able to talk with any effectiveness, so they just sat at one of the tables, enjoying their drinks, the music, and the atmosphere. Misaki left his drink with the blond, and made his way back towards the crowed.

He began to move his body in time with the music, feeling the beat throughout his body. He didn't know how long he had been dancing for, but at that moment, he was happy that he had forgone his usual sweater, and just wore his undershirt that night. He could feel the sweat begin to trail down his back, but that sensation was quickly replaced by the feeling of another body pressed against his, moving with him.

He continued to dance with the stranger, letting them run their hands up and down his sides. It's not like he was here for the express purpose of finding somebody, he was just fine dancing alone. But if somebody was interested and wanted to dance, so be it. Besides, the sensations coming from the contact with the body behind him, were rather enjoyable.

He didn't bother looking at who his partner was. It didn't matter. He just closed his eyes, and let the rhythm take over his body as the two danced to song after song.

It wasn't until the male behind him buried his face in red locks and kissed him on top of the head, that the shorter male gave pause. That was such an odd thing to do to a stranger in a night club. Turning his head, he finally took a look at the dark haired male behind him. And in that instant, his entire evening was fucked.

Pulling the other males head down, he leaned in towards the others ear so that he could hear him. "Let's go somewhere a little less crowded." He said, before he began pulling the taller male away from the dancefloor.

He lead them down the hallway, passed the bathrooms, and out the back door, making sure to prop it open so that they could get back in later. He turned back to face the other male, and was shocked by a pair of lips assaulting his own. When he let out a sound of surprise, he felt a warm tongue invade his mouth, and it was only a matter of seconds before he found himself backed up against a wall.

After taking a moment to collect himself, he put his hands on the others chest and pushed him away. "Stop." He said panting.

Clicking his tongue, the dark haired male leaned forward, and tried to capture the smaller male's lips again. This time failing, as the red head turned his head away, and pushed at his chest again.

"I said stop it Fushimi!" He snapped.

Fushimi just looked at him questioningly. "Why? Isn't this why you brought us out here?" He pressed his body against Misaki's, effectively pinning him to the brick wall behind him.

This time, Yata used his shoulder to push the other away, putting his whole body behind the movement. "No, it's not." He snapped. "I brought you out here to tell you that this needs to stop." He took in Saruhiko's movements, as he leaned his black clad body against the wall, and adjusted his glasses with a smirk.

"Stop what?"

"This!" The re head snapped. "Showing up at places I am. Following me around. Just always being everywhere." He waved his hands around for emphasis. "I feel like every time I turn around, you're right there. I jst want to be able to have a night out with my friends, without having to deal with you."

Clicking his tongue, Fushimi pushed away from the wall, and walked closer to the smaller boy, cupping his face in his hands. "You didn't seem to mind inside." He leaned in, once again trying to kiss the red head. This time, making the briefest contact before being punched.

"I said no, you stupid fucking Monkey!" Yata stormed over to the door, about to head back inside, stopping momentarily to turn and yell at his ex partner first. "When you left Homra, you left any chance of anything with me. So just leave me the hell alone." He made sure to slam the door shut, as he headed back inside, locking the idiot out. Granted, all he had to do was walk around to the front to get back in. But, he would take his small, petty, victory.

He made his way back to where many the members of the red clan were congregating. He picked up his drink, and finished the contents in one swallow. "Let's dance." He stated, refusing to let the monkey ruin his night.

It wasn't long, before the little red head felt someone pressing against his back. Fushimi just doesn't listen does he? He turned around, ready to fight. "What did I tell y…" but he stopped suddenly, noticing the stranger now standing in front of him. "Sorry. Thought you were someone else." He said sheepishly.

The chestnut haired stranger put up his hands in mock surrender. "No worries. You just looked really good dancing there. If you want, I can go."

Blushing a bit, Yata scratched at the back of his head. "It's ok. I mean, I'd like to dance, if you were still interested."

"Oh yeah, I'm interested." he said with a smirk, moving in closer to press their bodies together. They began moving to the music, enjoying the feel of each other's bodies.

But it wasn't long, before the smaller male started to feel a little lightheaded. He backed away, with a shy smile. "I think I need to get some water." He said.

"No, no, no." the other male said, pulling him back to continue dancing. "We're just starting to have fun." By this point, he was wrapping his arms around Yata and holding him in place.

The red head nodded. He was having fun after all, so why put an end to it now? He started to move in time with the rhythm of the music, trying to ignore the dizzy feeling that was starting to take over. He was, however, acutely aware of the hands exploring his body. They couldn't be ignored. Especially when they began to slip under his shirt, and brushing against his pale skin.

He continued to dance, but pulled away slightly, to minimize the contact with his dance partner, only to be pulled back flush against the other male. By this point, Yata was feeling dizzy, nauseas, and just wanted to sit down. But the arms around him wouldn't let go, and the hands were getting more bold, going as far as slipping into the waistband of his pants.

He pried the hands off of him, and turned to face the other male. "I don't feel well. Think… Think I'm gonna go. Gonna sit down." He was struggling to focus, and really, REALLY needed to sit down. Or, maybe lay down. Yeah, laying down would be nice. Maybe sleep.

"Yeah. Let's go get you some fresh air." The taller male said leading them away from the dance floor.

When the door had slammed, Fushimi clicked his tongue in annoyance. Of course, Misaki would be childish enough to lock him out. He was confused by the smaller male's behavior. He was always so hot and cold. He would taunt and tease him, but the second he acted on those behaviors, he was wrong for it.

If the red head really didn't want him around, why did he always make it so easy for him to find him? He always went to the same places, never changed his routine. Just made it so easy. He obviously wanted Fushimi to be around.

Then there was tonight. He hadn't intended to see the little spitfire. He had actually been forced to come out with the other members of the Special Task Force, and he had just happened to see Misaki on the dancefloor. Normally, he kept his distance, watching from a distance. But, seeing the way the redhead was moving, the smile on his face as the music washed over him, he knew it was an invitation for him.

So, he went against his better judgment, and moved in to dance with his ex partner. And God it was amazing to feel that smaller body moving against his. It had been so long since he had felt it. Since he had left the red clan. Back when he and Misaki had been so much more than partners. They had never gone all the way, but it wasn't an odd occurrence for them to end up in each other's bed, holding and touching each other. Kissing and grinding. Sometimes he wondered, if they would have gone further, if they actually became lovers, would he have joined Scepter 4.

Thoughts were swimming around his head, as he made his way down the dark alley, and around the building. He waved as he made his way passed the bouncer at the front door and made his way to the VIP loft where all his fellow Scepter 4 members were.

When he walked in, he went right to the edge of the balcony that looked out over the dancefloor, ignoring his fellow blue clansmen. His eyes scanned the lower level, looking for a flash of crimson. When he saw the smaller male, he immediately felt his blood beginning to boil.

Who was that dancing with Misaki? He continued to watch the two, as they danced together. He very quickly noticed that something was off. He knew Misaki well enough that, even from a distance, he could tell there was something strange about his movements. And as much as the red head was a tease, he knew he wouldn't let someone he just met touch him like that.

It took half a second for him to decide to follow the pair, as he saw the brunette pulling the smaller male away from everybody else. He didn't trust this stranger.

Making his way back down the step he had just come up, and crossing the lower level, he made his way in the direction he had seen the other two go. It looked like they were going outside where Misaki had left him earlier that evening.

By the time they had made it outside, Misaki was barely conscious. He couldn't see straight, and wasn't sure what was going on. He could feel cold bricks against his back, and warm hands exploring his body. He didn't want this, and weakly tried to push the hands away. "No." he mumbled out. "No." he tried again, as the hands found their way back under his shirt, and lips and tongue found their way to his neck.

"Shhh." The stranger whispered into his ear. "I know you want this. I saw you earlier with that other guy. A little slut like you will love this." He mocked as he undid his belt, while using his body weight to hold the redhead against the wall. "Maybe next time you will learn not to leave your drink alone." He smirked before biting into the flesh of the smaller male's neck.

He was surprised, however, when he felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him away. He was even more surprised, when he felt a fist come in contact with his face. "Fuck." He said, spitting blood out.

"You're going to leave, and if you ever touch him again, you will regret it." Said a cool voice.

"Mind your own…" the stranger said, pausing when he saw who his attacker was. "Oh, it's you. What's the matter? Are you the only one allowed to fuck this whore?"

Fushimi grabbed the other male by the front of his shirt, and pinned him to a wall, with a knife to his throat. "Let me make myself clear. I will fucking kill you if you ever so much as look at him again."

"Dude, you are psycho." Fear flashed across the brunette's face as the knife began to press harder against his throat.

The Scepter 4 member smirked, as blood began to trickle down Misaki's would be attacker's neck. "You have no idea." He said with a manic laugh. "Now go, before you find out how right you are."

He stepped back and watched as the man mad his way down the alley, quickly hurrying away from him.

Turning, he made his way over to where Misaki was slumped on the ground. He lifted him up, and gently slapped him on the face several times, trying to get him to open his eyes. He felt small hands pushing him away weakly and mumbles of 'no' as he tried to wake him up.

Finally, Misaki opened his eye, and the confused haze seemed to clear. "Saru?" he questioned weakly, before resting his head on the taller males shoulder.

Fushimi froze in place, as he wrapped his arms around the smaller frame. When was the last time that Misaki had looked at him like that? With so much trust? With love?

He tilted the red heads face up, and brushed their lips together softly. God, did he want the smaller boy. It would be so easy to have him right now. To really make him his. He just had to take what he wanted. But he didn't want Misaki's first time, to be in some dirty alley, right after the red head had almost been assaulted. He deserved so much better than that. But, being so close, with the other pressing against him made it so hard for him not to take advantage of the situation. When would he get another chance like this?

Deciding, that one kiss wouldn't be so bad, he looked into foggy hazel eyes, and pressed their lips together. There was no resistance, so he took that as a positive sign, and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into the smaller male's mouth. He heard a small moan, as pale fingers gripped the front of his shirt. Taking this as encouragement, he pressed the smaller boy back against the wall, and began to grind against him. Misaki wanted this. It was obvious. So why not?

Because it wasn't how he wanted it. He wanted Misaki to remember it. For it to be special for the red head. It didn't have to be rose petals and champaign, or anything as sappy as that. But a step up from the stench of trash and urine would be nice.

But he was so fucking hard. It would be ok, right? Besides, would it really matter all that much to his former partner? After all, it's not like he would remember, so the blue clansmen could always act like it never happened, and he would be none the wiser.

No. If he makes Misaki his, he wouldn't be able to pretend that nothing happened. He wouldn't be able to see him day in and day out and act like he didn't know what it was like to be inside of him.

He broke away from the kiss, and gently cupped the smaller face in his hands, stopping all movement of his body. "Misaki?" he said gently. "Look at me."

Heavy lids opened, and the Homra member looked into the eyes of his old friend. "Saru?" He had no clue what was going on. Why was Saruhiko there. Where was this, anyway? Why did he feel so weird?

"Hey, keep your eyes open." The dark haired male gently shook the smaller one, trying to keep him awake. "Tell me you want me. Misaki? I need you to tell me you want this." His heart was pounding. All the red head had to do was say stop and he would. It would be hard, but he knew he could do it.

Not really understanding what was being asked of him, Yata slowly nodded his head, as his eye slid closed again.

As much as he wanted that to be an affirmation of Misaki's consent, Fushimi realized that he was in no state to tell him what he wanted to hear. He couldn't do this to the smaller boy.

"Okay." He mumbled, as he kissed the clammy forehead of the shorter boy. But he couldn't seem to pull himself away. It felt too good to feel the heat from their bodies pressed together, and he wasn't going to waste this opportunity. "Don't hate me, please." He whispered into red locks, as his one hand slipped down and began to undo his own belt.

He wouldn't defile Misaki, but he would get his release while feeling the other's body. He slipped his hands into the front of his black pants, and began to stroke himself, as he buried his face in the smaller males neck. He littered kisses across the red clansman's neck, while rocking his body against the prone one between him and the wall.

He sealed their mouths in a kiss again, imagining that he was being kissed back, as he sped up his hands movements. The smell of the older male filled his senses, as he was driven closer to the edge. He wondered what it would feel like to have his old friend's hand touching him, instead of his own. Would he be timmid, or bold with his strokes. He was tempted to take a small hand in his own, so he could imagine it was the other male doing it. But he didn't want to pretend. He could imagine this was more than him jerking himself off while rutting against his unconscious friend all he wanted, but he knew that wasn't true, and part of his brain wouldn't let him cross that line.

But, when Misaki moaned into his mouth, all the lines between fantasy and reality seemed to blur and he came in his pants. He could really believe that the red head wanted this as much as he did. Maybe he had just been playing hard to get all this time.

Breaking the kiss, the blue clansman pulled his hand out of his pants, wondering what he could use to clean it. He spotted some paper on the ground that would have to work. So, he gently lowered the smaller male to the ground, picked the trash up and wiped his hand on it and discarded it. Redoing his belt, he made his way back the male laying on the ground.

He grabbed his hand, and pulled him up and onto his back. He couldn't take him back to the dorms. It would be highly frowned upon to bring another clansman into their housing. He could take him back to his apartment, but didn't think leaving him alone in this condition was a good idea. That really only left one choice of where to take him.

The ringing of the bell above the door of Bar Homra sounded, as Fushimi made his way in with the red clansman on his back. He wasn't surprise to find the bar mostly empty, considering many of the younger members were out partying. Mr. Kusanagi hurried from behind the bar, rushing over to the young men by the door.

"What happened?" the blond questioned, as he helped Fushimi put the smaller male down in one of the booths.

The Scepter 4 member gave a sharp look at the Homra second in command. "Someone drugged him." He stated coldly.

"Someone?"

The accusation was clear, and Saruhiko didn't like it. "Probably the same person that I found fondling him in the alley behind the bar. You're welcome for helping your clansman." He said coolly.

The older male looked him in the eyes, as if trying to decide if he believed him or not. It was clear that he didn't trust Fushimi, but decide that this wasn't something he would lie about. It was obvious to anybody with eyes that the younger male was obsessed with the vanguard, but he highly doubted he would ever let his obsession go so far as to hurt the smaller male.

"I guess it was a good thing you were there." He said, still eying the blue clansman. Of course he was there. Everybody acted like they didn't notice, but they all knew that Fushimi somehow always ended up where Yata was, sometimes without the red head himself even noticing.

And once again, the Scepter 4 member didn't like the suspicious tone being used. "You're right. It was a good thing. For all your big talk about how Homra is a family, where was Misaki's family tonight?" he questioned. "I doubt anybody even noticed he was gone, before I found him. I'm the one who protected him, not any of you."

The blond male smiled, as he raised his hands in defeat. He didn't want to antagonize the younger male, because he was right. He had protected one of his fellow clansmen, and he should be grateful. "And we do appreciate you bringing our little crow safely back to the nest."

Saruhiko glared at the man's condescending tone, but figured it wasn't worth fighting with him. "Do you have somewhere I can put him for the night?"

"He can sleep on the sofa in the common room down stairs." Mr. Kusanagi stepped forward, reaching for the smaller male, but stopped short when the dark haired male stepped in front of him. "I can take him from here."

"I'll do it." Saruhiko said, picking the red head up with his arms under his back and knees. He carried the prone boy down to the common room, which was little more than a finished basement. He remembered all the times he and Misaki had spent down there when he had been part of the red clan.

Rolling his eyes at the feeling of nostalgia, he placed the smaller body on the old sofa. How many times had the two of them fallen asleep on this old thing? He wished he could sleep here too, so that he could see the look on the red heads face, when he realized that he had saved him. But he knew that he couldn't do that. He was only allowed in the bar, as it were, because he had brought back their lost clansmen, and he knew that trying to stay the night would be out of the question.

That didn't mean that it made leaving his ex partner any easier. He ran a finger over slightly parted lips, savoring the memory of what it felt like to kiss them. Watching Misaki sleep was a rare treat, and he was going to enjoy it for as long as he could.

He pulled his phone out, and turned the camera on, before snapping several pictures of the sleeping boy. Slipping his phone back into his pocket, he stood and made his way back upstairs to the bar. Upon entering it, he saw several more members of Homra, who all turned to stair at him.

Kamamoto was the first one to speak up. "What did you do to Yata?" he questioned as he stepped toward the younger boy, ready to fight him.

Who the hell did this fat fuck think he was? Fushimi clicked his tongue in annoyance. "I didn't do anything TO him." He state rather coolly. "I just had his back, when you were too busy to."

It was clear that Misaki's new partner was more than just a bit inebriated. "Yeah right." The words held a slight slur to them as he moved closer, getting in the blue clansman's face. "You're a freak, the way you always follow him around. You think I believe that you happened to be there when he needed help? The only help he needs from you, is for you to stay away from him."

The Scepter 4 member felt an itch in his fingers. They wanted to pull out one of his knives, and gut this pig. But he knew that it would be frowned upon, so he resisted the urge. "I didn't 'happen to be there' as you implied. I saw something seemed off and went to investigate it. It's not my fault that you were too preoccupied with getting wasted to notice your partner was in trouble."

Maybe if he pushed the right buttons, the pig would attack him, and it would be justifiable to stab him once or twice.

It was almost as if Mr. Kusanagi could tell what he was thinking, and stepped in to stop the two men before the situation escalate. "No need for all of this you two. Now Kamamoto, maybe you should thank Fushimi for keeping an eye out for Yata." It was clearly an order, not a suggestion.

Glaring at the dark haired male, he huffed. "It's a good thing Yata has you to stalk him, or else who knows how tonight could have ended. So thanks."

Fushimi rolled his eyes, and made his way passed the tub of lard. "I'm not going to stand around here all night listening to this. I didn't even want to come here, but I figured it was where Misaki would be safest. Maybe you should worry more about him, and spend less time speculating and making accusations." And without waiting for anybody in the bar to respond, he left.

The following day, Fushimi woke up, got a shower, and went to work as usual. He spent most of the morning trying not to think about the night before. He rarely admitted to himself how much he actually missed Misaki. But after being to close to him, it was hard to ignore those feelings.

He skipped his lunch. He didn't have much of an appetite, and he really didn't want to listen to his fellow unite members complain about how hung over they were, and how much the smell of foo made them want to vomit. It was their own stupid fault for clearly drinking too much, and going out on a night where they knew they ha work the next day. He had no sympathy for them

It was early afternoon, when he was surprised to receive a phone call.

"Fushimi here." He stated not recognizing the number.

There was a pause for a moment, before a small voice could he heard. "Hey Saru."

He froze momentarily. Misaki never reached out to him. Ever. Or, at least not since he had left Homra. "Do you need something?" he questioned, trying to sound unphased.

Another pause. "I uh… I just.. Well, Mr. Kusanagi told me what happened last night. Well, at least the bits he knew. I don't really remember much. And, I just, well I guess, you know, I wanted to let you know I appreciate you helping me."

He let a small smile form on his lips. "Is this how you usually say thank you?" he questioned sarcastically.

"oh sorry. I mean, thank you."

Fushimi could practically feel the awkwardness dripping off of the smaller boy through the phone. "Just be more careful next time." It was as if he was talking to a small child. "I have work to do, so if you don't need anything else…"

"I get it." Misaki said. "But um.. Listen Saruhiko. If you want to get together sometime and maybe talk? I mean, I'd be cool with that."

"I'm pretty swamped with work right now, but maybe once I get caught up we can find some time." The dark haired male knew he was being difficult, but after years of pursuing the red head, he figured it was his turn to be play hard to get.

"Sure. Call me whenever."

"Alright. I have to go now. Stay out of trouble."

"Ok, Bye."

After they had hung up, Fushimi sat at his desk, drumming his fingers on the surface, with a smirk. It finally looked like he might have the chance to make Misaki his. Turning his attention halfway back to his work, he continued to imagine all the fun he was about to have with the red head.

And he couldn't wait.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've been playing around a little bit with trying to do things more from Saruhiko's POV. It's an interesting perspective.


	7. Before You Go

A/N: This chapter is based off of Before You Go, by Lewis Capaldi,

Before you go

Again? Mr. Kusanagi had just told Yata that there was another strain terrorizing Homra territory, and the red head was getting really tired of it. He wasn't sure why, but it seemed like more and more of them were crawling out of the woodwork lately, and it's been causing more work for him.

He made his way own to the docks, the wind blowing passed him as his skateboard sped down the sidewalks. This was the nineth one that he's had to deal with this week, and so far nobody could figure out why.

When he got closer to his destination, he hopped off his board, and began to walk the rest of the way. It wouldn't due for his target to hear him coming. Walking towards one of the warehouses, he was surprised to see a taller male, in a Scepter 4 uniform standing there, with a small boy pinned to the wall.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he questioned, dropping his skateboard, and walking closer to the pair.

The blue clansman tilted his head to look over his shoulder, and smirked. "Ah, Misaki. So good of you to join us."

Pointing his baseball bat at the blue clansman, he took another step forward. "Stupid monkey. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

Fushimi pulled the male, who he had been holding in place, away from the wall, and held him by the back of his shirt. "This strain has been causing trouble all over the city. I've been tracking him for nearly a week."

"In Homra territory? Without permission?" the red head questioned. "That is so typical of you blues. Doing whatever you want. You arrogant son of a…" but he was cut off when the unknown male broke free of Saruhiko's grip. "Shit."

Yata tried to grab the escapee, but got knocked to the ground. He threw his bat, and hit him in the back, causing him to fall. He watched as Saru ran over and pinned the other male to the ground, keeping him from getting away.

It was then that he noticed the barbs popping out of the strain's arms. "Look out." But he was too late, the male on the floor swung his weaponized arm at the blue clansman that was pinning his down. Luckily Saruhiko put his arms up to block the attack, the leather cuffs on his wrist taking the worst of the damage. One even fell to the ground in shreds.

Yata made his way to his feet, and started rushing to the pair, as the strain made to swing again. He reached the two, and shoved his ex partner out of the way, just in time for the dark haired boy to avoid any injury. The red head himself wasn't as lucky.

The strain screamed in pain, as one of his bone like barbs was broken off in the Homra vanguard's shoulder. He managed to get to his feet, and made his way to the exit, leaving the red head bleeding on the ground.

"Don't let him get away." Yata called to his ex partner, and watched as a blade flew through the air, hitting the fleeing male in the back, causing him to drop.

A few seconds later, the Scepter 4 member was on top of his old friend, checking his wound. "Hold still." He said, pulling the spike out of the smaller boy's shoulder, immediately putting pressure on the hole left behind, in an attempt to stem the blood flow.

"Fuck Saru!" he called out in pain, grabbing the other by the wrist to lessen the painful pressure.

Fushimi put more pressure, back on the injury. "Stop being such a baby." He stated as he shrugged his jacket off one shoulder, and down his other arm so he could use it to stop the bleeding.

Yata pushed his hand away again. "Let me go, you stupid monkey. Go get the fucking strain, so he doesn't get away."

"He's not going anywhere." The dark haired male said, but he still complied, and let go of the smaller boy. "We had been hoping to question him." He said indicating the man lying in a pool of blood. "But you just had to get in the way."

"Fuck you." The red head stated. "You had no business being on our turf anyway."

Clicking his tongue, Saruhiko stood up, and adjusted his glasses. "Sometimes things are more important than petty territory claims. Besides, if I didn't have to worry about your dumb ass, I would have been able to take him in for interrogation."

"Petty territory claims? You wouldn't be saying that if you found me in blue terri…. Wait. What do you mean 'worry' about me? I don't need some traitor worrying about me." The red head groaned, as he got to his feet. "Next time, worry about yourself, so I don't have to save your sorry ass."

The taller of the two men, grabbed the other by the front of the shirt, pulling him closer, and ignoring the flash of pain across his face. "You think you saved my ass?" he questioned with sarcasm. "I would have been fine without your interference, since you were the one who distracted me in the first place."

Yata opened his mouth to respond, but whatever retort he had died in his throat as he caught sight of the hand holding him in pace. Well, it was less the hand, and more the wrist that was attached to the hand. He had always been curios as to why his old friend had started wearing those stupid wrist guards. After all, he never wore them when he was a member of Homra. But now, seeing the bare skin for the first time in years, he knew why.

"S-Saru?" he questioned, eyes downcast and glued to the many scars that littered the pale flesh. He was immediately shoved away, as the Scepter 4 member picked up his uniform coat, and began to walk away. "Wait. What…"

Fushimi turned around and grabbed him again, slamming him into a wall. "What is it Misaki? Is there something you want to say?" He eyed the smaller boy momentarily, and when he didn't receive a response, he continued. "What? You don't feel sorry for me, do you? Don't waste your time." And with that, he turned away yet again and made his way to the warehouse's exit. "I will be sending my dry cleaning bill to your King." He threw over his shoulder, before vanishing.

Over the next several days, there were two images Yata couldn't get out of his head. The multiple scars across his former partners wrist, and the look in his eyes when he realized that Yata knew. He couldn't help but wonder if the other arm had a matching set hidden underneath its wrist guard. And he couldn't stop thinking about all the pain he saw in those blue eyes. Had they always been like that? How could he not have noticed?

He sat slumped, with his head on the bar, watching as Izumo stocked and organized the liquor bottles. "Hey, Mr. Kusanagi?" he asked, hoping to get some advice from the older male.

"What is it, Yata?" he asked, turning his full attention to their vanguard. He could tell that something was off when he had come back from his last mission, and all he could get out of him was that it had something to do with 'that stupid fucking monkey.' Knowing that Fushimi was a sore spot for the red head, he decided not to press the matter.

Sighing, the boy at the bar shook his head. "Never mind." He said. What was he supposed to say? It's not like he could tell what he had seen. It wasn't his secret to tell people. Putting his chin back down on the cool wood of the bar, he let out another sigh.

The blond poured some club soda into a glass, threw in some ice and a twist of lime, and sat it in front of the younger boy. "In my experience, having a sympathetic ear usually helps. But that's just me being a bartender."

Looking at the drink in front of him, then up at the second in command, he figured out what the man was trying to do. The least he could have done was actually given him alcohol, but he knew he wouldn't do that. "What do you think about Sar… Fushimi?" he questioned.

"Fushimi?" the bartender questioned thoughtfully. "He's intelligent, a skilled fighter, a hard worker,.."

"No. Not that." The red head interrupted. He was struggling with figuring out how to word what it was that he was trying to ask. "What, what do you think about, like, him betraying us?"

Giving a soft smile, the older male leaned forward, with both elbows resting on the bar. "Listen Yata," he started, while he usually had no problem being strait forward, he knew this was a moment that required a certain level of delicacy. "I know you feel like Fushimi betrayed us. But, maybe Homra wasn't the right fit for him. Yes, we were all hurt when he left. Yeah it was salt in the wound that he chose to join Scepter 4. But, have you ever noticed that you are the only one still mad at him for it?"

"How can you not be?" the red head snapped out. "We were his family, and he turned his back on all of us. I just don't understand why he did that."

"We all know you love Homra. It's your pride." Izumo said. "But did you ever stop to think about if he felt the same way? He never really wanted to be around the rest of us. He would sit by himself in the corner, all the time. I don't think he was happy here."

"That's just how he is." Yata picked up his glass and took a sip of the cold liquid. "Even back in school, he hated being around people."

"But he liked being around you." The blond said with a knowing smile. "What do you know about his life before you both joined Homra?"

"I mean, it was just us. We did everything together"

"And what was his life like before he met you?" the older male asked gently.

Yata thought about it for a few moments. He had never actually asked Fushimi about what his life was like before they had met. He knew enough to piece together that he didn't have the best family life. From his brief interaction with Niki, he was fairly certain that he was emotionally abusive, if not physically. He knew, from off handed comments he made when he would eat at his house, that his mom was almost never around. Thinking about it now, he couldn't imagine how lonely he must have been.

Watching the red head think, Mr. Kusanagi put a hand on his head, and pet his red locks. "From what I know, you were his first, and probably only friend. I can't imagine there was much that he wouldn't do for you. Including join a gang of super powered hoodlums." He gave a small chuckle at that.

"If he was so unhappy, why didn't he say something? Why did he just walk away from everyone?"

"He didn't." the blond said, removing his hand. "He didn't walk away from us. He ran away. You were his only friend, but he wasn't your only friend. "

"People can have more than one friend." The red head pouted.

"That's true. But Fushimi is complicated. Where you wear your heart on your sleeve, and let everybody know what you're thinking, he has problems expressing himself. For as brilliant as that boy is, he's worse than a child when it comes to his feelings."

Yata sat, taking in what the older male was saying. He wasn't wrong. "If he was so unhappy, you don't think…" and this was where he had to tread carefully, as not to give anything away. "You don't think he would hurt himself, do you?"

Izumo froze. He wouldn't pry, but he knew that, that, wasn't a question that the red head would ask out of the blue. "I'm not going to ask why you would ask me that. But, you already know for sure that he has done it at least once. The night he joined Scepter 4."

Yata stopped to think. He never thought about what Saruhiko did as hurting himself, so much as trying to hurt him. But maybe he was trying to hurt himself. "Why would he do that?"

"That's not something I can answer for you." And with that, the older man left the red head with his thoughts.

Misaki sat at the bar for a few hours, thinking about what he and Izumo had talked about. He had always thought that Saru was so strong and put together. He never would have thought that he was so unhappy that he would hurt himself, or worse. But those scars on his wrist told a different story.

How had he never noticed?

Picking his hat up, off the bar, he made his way outside, and down the street. When he found a spot where he doubted he would be interrupted, he started going through the contact list on his watch. It had been so long since he called the number he was looking for, he wasn't even sure if the number would still be the same. But he had a feeling it would be.

"Hello?" said a confused voice on the other end.

Yata took a breath before responding. "Hey Monkey." He said with no malice.

There were a few moments before the person on the other end responded with a click of their tongue. "Leave me alone." Then there was a click followed by a dial tone.

The red head sat in the alley, staring at his wrist, deciding what to do next.

He continued to sit there, as he tried repeatedly to call his old partner, but he kept being sent to voicemail. He had no intention of giving up so easily, so after the seventh, or maybe it was the eight, time he heard the automated response of the voicemail, he decided to leave a message. "Hey, Fushimi. It's me, but I guess you already know that. Listen, I just… I just want to talk to you. I wanted to make sure you were alright. Can you call me back please?"

Hanging up, he tilted his head back against the wall behind him, and waited to hear back.

After waiting for a few hours, Yata figured that he wasn't going to be hearing back from the dark haired male anytime soon. But he wasn't a quitter. Pushing himself up, he made his way to a place where he knew Saruhiko would eventually be.

He made his way through the city streets, watching as the sun set behind the tall buildings. It wasn't long before he arrived at his destination. He stared at the Scepter 4 dormitory build, nestled behind an iron fence. There was no way he was getting in there without causing a scene, and he doubted that would help his cause. So, he decided to wait at the entrance, leaning against the gate, and flipping off the Blue Clan guards that were eying him suspiciously.

Saruhiko would have to come through here eventually. But he really hoped it wouldn't be too long.

And he was in luck, when just thirty minutes later, he saw his target walking towards him in his blue coat. He didn't think the other had noticed him standing there, and that was to his benefit. "Fushimi." He called to get the taller male's attention as he stepped closer to him.

Saruhiko looked over at him, with a roll of the eyes and a click of his tongue. Slightly changing the direction, he was walking, he made his way over to the red head, grabbing him by the arm, and pulling him away from the gate. "Misaki, You seem to be confused. Generally, when people hang up on you, then ignore your repeated phone calls, it usually means they want you to leave them alone. Now, leave."

"Please, Saru. I just wanted to talk to you." The smaller male said as he covered the hand on his arm with his own.

Blue eyes met hazel, and the Scepter 4 member knew he couldn't turn the other male away. Clicking his tongue, he started to pull the smaller boy along behind him. "Five minutes." He stated as he pulled out his ID and headed towards the guards. "He's with me." He said swiping the card through the reader

"Really?" the one guard said, eyeing the Homra member. There was no way that the third in command would be taking a member of the inner circle of the Red clan into their dorms, would he?"

"Is there a problem with that?" he questioned, placing his ID back in his pocket and began dragging the smaller male through the gate.

It took every ounce of Yata's maturity not to stick his tongue out at the guards as they passed. He was, however, unable to resist the urge to flip them off again. Stupid Blues.

He followed closely behind his ex partner, as they made it to a relatively boring looking door. Hearing the click of a lock, he made his way through the open door, and into, what he assumed was, Saruhiko's room.

"What did you want to talk about?" the Scepter 4 member asked as he closed the door.

Yata looked at the taller male, not sure how to start, or really even what he wanted to say. But he knew it was important that he said something. "How have you been?" he questioned. What the fuck did he just say? 'How have you been?' Dear God could be any dumber?

The taller boy in the room seemed to agree with his internal questioning. "Really Misaki? Blowing up my phone. Showing up where I live? All for some meaningless small talk?" He was about ready to throw the smaller boy out if this was the best he could do.

"You're clearly not in the mood for pleasantries." The red head stated without a hint of emotion, earning an eyeroll. "You know why I'm here. So lets cut the bullshit and really talk."

The Scepter 4 member walked over to his sofa, sitting with a huff. Clearly, he was going to have to deal with this, even though he really didn't want to. Crossing his legs, he leaned back and gave the iciest glare he could manage. "So, what would you like to say? Give me your best. Let me guess… It's going to be a heartfelt speech about how there are people who care about me and if I need help, they are there for me? Is that what you want to say?"

To be fair, that did sum up what Yata had wanted to say. Not that he would let the other have the satisfaction of being right. "Fuck no." he snapped out. "I just wanted to know how you could be so fucking stupid."

And that, that was enough to shock Fushimi. Nobody had taken this approach with him and his 'habit' before. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." The read head said walking over to him. "For someone so smart, you are a fucking idiot. There's no reason for you to be doing that shit to yourself. And it stops now." He paused for a second, trying to calm himself down. "I'm not going to pretend I understand why you do this to yourself, but I'm not going to let you keep doing it."

The seated male clicked his tongue, having a hard time making eye contact with the male in front of himself. "What a joke." He said with a bitter laugh. "You aren't going to let me? And who are you to make claims like that?"

"I'm your friend."

"My friend?" he questioned, making his way to his feet, and locking eyes with the shorter male, their noses only inches apart. "Is that what you are." He took a step forward, making the other take a step back. "We haven't been friends for some time now." Another step forward, matched by a timid step back. "So, you can take your friendship and shove it."

"You're right." Misaki said, noticing the look of surprise on his old partners face. "When you left us… When you left me, I was so wrapped up in my feelings of being hurt and betrayed, that I never actually stopped and thought about how you felt, or what might have made you do that. I still don't understand why. All I know is you were my best friend and you turned your back on me."

Another step forward. He was rather quickly backing the Homra member against a wall. "There's that word again. 'Friend.' I don't think you actually know what that word means." Two steps this time. He was like a predator hunting his prey. "Where we really friends anymore. Once we joined Homra, you had other friends. You didn't need me."

This time it was Misaki that stepped forward. "Of course I needed you, you idiot. I had other friends too. So what? Having new friends was never going to change how I felt about you. Please tell me that, that, isn't what started all of this."

Now, Saruhiko reached out and put his hand on the smaller boy's chest, shoving him back as he stepped forward. He didn't stop until the other's back hit the wall. "So full of yourself, aren't you? Thinking this is all about you." Ice blue eyes locked with hazel. "Could you imagine growing up in a house where you have one parent torture you any way they could, and another parent who couldn't be bothered to stop it because they just didn't care enough to."

Misaki was the one to break away from their eye contact. He never really knew how bad it was for the other boy. It's not like he ever talked about it. Not that the red head ever asked either. He always assumed that if the other wanted to, he would tell him. But if he was being honest, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know. It would have been too hard for him to think about his friend going through all that.

"Then you come along, practically forcing your way into my life." There was a dry laugh. "Do you know the hell I went through after Niki met you? The things I had to endure so that he would leave you alone?"

"I.. I didn't know." Yata stumbled over his words.

"Shut up." The younger male snapped. "You were the first person to ever act like you gave a damn about me, so I was willing to endure it. I finally felt like maybe I wasn't worthless, and I didn't have to be alone anymore. But, then you find something shinny and new, and I'm left alone again."

Misaki looked at his old friend in silence. He wanted to argue with him. To tell him that HE was the one who left Yata alone, not the other way around. But he knew arguing wouldn't get them anywhere, and he really wanted to resolve their issues so he could help the taller male. "I never left you, Saru." He said softly.

"Yes you did!" the blue clansmen shouted, and shoving the other into the wall. "You were too wrapped up in worshipping your King, to even pay me any mind."

Flinching, as a hand came in contact with, and shoved against, his injured shoulder, he wondered if the other male did that on purpose. "Why didn't you ever say anything?" he questioned. When he received no response, he continued. "I'm not a mind reader. If you felt this way, why didn't you ever tell me? Do you really think I would be ok with you feeling like that? With what you were doing? You meant the world to me, and I would have done anything to make sure you were ok."

There was a pause, before Fushimi let a cold smirk form on his face. "Is that so?" he asked, pressing his body against the smaller males, using his finger tips to lift his face up towards his own. "You would do anything for me?" He traced a finger over the soft mouth, before leaning forward and nipping at the bottom lip. He pulled back, as he felt the other flinch away. "That's what I thought. Don't say things you don't mean Misaki."

The red head watched the other start to pull away, and knew he had to act fast. His hand shot out as fast as lightning, grabbing the other male by the back of his head, and pulled him in for a bruising kiss. Sure, he was shocked by what the other had done, but he wouldn't let him think that he didn't want it. The kiss softened before eventually breaking apart. "Anything." He whispered.

Fushimi rested his head on a small shoulder, before letting out a manic laugh. "A pity fuck. Just what I always wanted."

Taking the taller males head in his hands, Yata tilted his head so that he could look at his face. He brushed loose hair away from his face, and adjusted his glasses before meeting his eyes with a sad smile. "You really are an idiot. I practically threw myself at you, for years, and you really think I'm doing this out of pity?" he pushed himself up on his tip toes, and connected their mouths again, this time in a more gentle, slower kiss. He tried to pour all of his feelings for the other boy into the kiss. He needed him to know how much he cared about him. That he really would do anything for him. That he spent years being angry to cover up the hurt he felt at losing the other male.

"I really do need you, Saru." He said, pulling away from the kiss, eyes misting over. "If this was just your way of making a point, I get it. But, if you really want to do this, I do too." He whispered, really hoping that he didn't just lay all his feelings bare, just to humiliate himself.

Fushimi had waited for so long for this, to feel wanted by the other. He leaned in to kiss him again, hesitantly at first, but when he felt the red head respond he pressed their lips together even harder. He wasn't going to give the smaller male a chance to change his mind, so he skipped right passed all the romance, and went right to work removing his uniform, leaving him in nothing but his pants.

Misaki took the hint from the Blue clansmen, and broke apart long enough to remove his sweater, before being pulled back into the kiss. He knew he wanted this, but things were moving so fast, his head was swimming. "Saru.." he mumbled against lips, gently pushing the other back. "I don't think this is the best place for this."

Wordlessly, the taller male took Misaki by the hand and led him to the other side of the room, to where his bed was located. Sitting down, he pulled the smaller boy onto his lap, and pulling his tank off over his head. He leaned forward to kiss the bandage covered shoulder, he ground his hips against the smaller body on top of his.

"Have you done this before?" Misaki asked, trying to keep calm.

"Of course I have." Fushimi said with an eye roll, before realizing why the red head was probably asking him. "So have you, right." The red flush on his cheeks was enough to answer his question. "I always assumed that you and Suoh had…"

"Why would you think that?" the Homra member asked.

"Why would I think that?" he questioned. "You worshipped the ground he walked on. I figured you would have let him do anything he wanted to you."

There was a slightly bitter laugh that didn't fit the smaller male. "The way you look at things is so wrong sometimes. I respected him, and yeah, idolized him a bit. But that was because he saved YOU."

Fushimi clicked his tongue. "Is that so?"

"Yeah." Yata said. "You're the only one I ever wanted… I mean, I always really liked you. After you left, I never really thought of anybody the same way."

Fushimi pulled him in for another kiss, effectively silencing him. Knowing that nobody else had touched him, the way he was about to, made him want the smaller male even more. He rolled them over, so that he was on top of the red head. "Are you sure you want to do this then?"

Looking up at the taller male, his eyes trailed over the bare torso and chest, coming to a stop at the burn scar that covered the remains of a Homra tattoo. Gently pressing his lips to the scorched flesh, he nodded and softly whispered yes.

Fushimi made quick work of removing the smaller male's shorts and underwear. Seeing the blush covering pale cheeks was enough to make him hard. He popped the buttons on his own pants open, and shoved them down his legs, kicking them off into the corner of his room. He began grinding down, against the smaller body beneath him.

He knew he didn't have anything that he could use as lube on hand, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away from the other long enough to go get anything. "Suck." He said, slipping his fingers in the red head's mouth, groaning at the way his tongue swirled around the digits. He wondered how good it would feel to have his mouth on other parts of his anatomy. There would be time for that later. For now, he needed to be inside Misaki, and he was reaching the end of his patience before he ended up slamming into the small body.

He pulled his fingers out of the warm mouth, and trailed them down a pale body. He sealed their lips together, and swallowed a whimper as he slipped the first finger past the tight ring of muscle. The way the slender boy wiggle against him was enough to tell him that it wasn't the most comfortable feeling for the Red clansman. He would just have to deal with that for now, it wouldn't last long anyway.

He quickly slipped a second and then a third finger in. By now, Misaki was whining against his mouth and trying to move his hips away from the intrusion. "Shhhh." Fushimi tried to calm him. "I have to do this so it wont hurt."

Nodding in understanding, the Homra member tried to calm himself down, and just let Saruhiko do what he needed to. He trusted that the taller boy wouldn't do anything that would hurt him.

The Scepter 4 member removed his fingers, and rolled over onto his back. He knew he should probably stretch the other male more, but he didn't think he could hold off any longer. He pulled the smaller body on top of his, having the red head straddle him. He really didn't want to hurt the other, so he figured it would be best to let him be in control of this part.

Misaki clearly didn't know what he was supposed to do, so Fushimi guided his hip down, so that he could enter him. Half way in, it felt like heaven. By the time he was fully sheathed inside his former partner, he was surprised that he hadn't already cum. He watched the other leaning over him, clutching his shoulders, and panting hard. "Are you alright, Misaki?" he questioned.

"I'm fine." The young red head said, wincing as he shifted his hips.

It was clear that he wasn't enjoying this nearly as much as Saruhiko was. So, the dark haired male rolled them back, so that he was on top, and would be in control. "Let me know if it's too much." He whispered in the others ear, before pulling part of the way out, and slowly pushing back in.

This caused the smaller male to arch his back off the bed. "Saru!" He wrapped his arms around sweaty shoulders, pulling the body on top of him flush with his own. He spread his legs further apart, as he ground his hips up, enjoying the feeling of his friend moving inside him.

As much as he wanted to make this last as long as possible, the blue clansman knew that he wouldn't be able to last very long, and as embarrassing as that was, he knew that he needed to make sure his lover came too, so he wrapped his hand around the others member, and began to pump his hand in time with his thrust. He could only hope that Misaki's inexperience would mean that he wasn't able to last very long either.

Much more quickly than either one of them wanted, the red head finished, followed shortly after by the dark haired male under him.

Pulling out of the smaller male, Saruhiko once again rolled over onto his back to look at the ceiling, not able to bring himself to look at the Homra member laying beside him. For all he had said, he didn't entirely believe that Misaki actually wanted to be with him, or that this was anything more than what he had called it earlier, a pity fuck. He was pathetic, and the red head felt bad for him. He would say whatever it took to try to make him feel better, because that was the type of person the red head was. He came over out of guilt and felt like this was an obligation he needed to fulfil.

So, he was a bit surprised, to feel the others body roll against him, placing his head on his chest, when he should have already been getting ready to leave. "Was i… I mean.. Was it good?" he heard the red head ask shyly. He couldn't help but laugh at that. The smaller boy may not have much experience, but that didn't stop him from feeling amazing.

Yata sat up, awkwardly rubbing at his hurt shoulder. He had a feeling that he hadn't been any good, but did Saru have to laugh at him like that? "I'll… I'll do better next time." He looked at the floor, as he got up, trying not to let the other see how humiliated he felt.

"Hey," the Scepter 4 member said, reaching out to grab the other, pulling him back by his arm. "You were amazing." He said, forcing hazel eyes to meet his own blue ones. "Couldn't you tell?"

"Oh yeah, the laughing really let me know how good I was." Was the sarcastic retort, as Yata moved out of the others grasp, and sat back down on the bed. There were several minutes of silence between the two of them, before he got up the courage to ask what he wanted to know all night. "Why didn't you tell me?"

The Blue Clansman adjusted his glasses, before looking over at the smaller form beside him on the bed. "Tell you what exactly?"

"Any of it!" Yata said earnestly. "If you were hurting so much, I could have done something to help you. You didn't have to go through any of that alone."

"Because I couldn't tell you. I didn't want you to look at me the way you did in the warehouse."

Yata was speechless. How did someone respond to something like that? "Clearly you're an idiot."

The dark haired male rolled his eyes, and clicked his tongue. "Clearly." He stated coldly. There was no point arguing with the little spitfire when he was like this, that much he knew would never change.

"So," the red head started, looking all around the room. "Should I leave now, or stay? Or what?"

Saruhiko squinted at the clock, before looking at the boy sitting beside him. "I really don't think it's a great idea for a Homra member to be walking around unescorted, and I don't feel like getting dressed right now. It looks like you are staying." He stretched out on his bed, leaving enough room for the other to lay down too, if he wanted.

"Hey Saru," the smaller boy started, as he got comfortable beside his friend? Or, were they something more than that now? He figured they could work that out later. It had been a stressful day, and he was getting tired. "You know you aren't alone, right? And that, if you ever need something, I'm here?"

There was silence.

Yata looked up at the other, and saw that he had fallen asleep. "Dumbass." He said, as he removed his glasses and put them on the small bedside table, before curling back up, and eventually drifting off to sleep.

After several minutes, and being sure that the smaller male had fallen asleep, Fushimi opened his eyes, and looked down to watch the red head sleep. Hearing what the smaller male said made him happy. But he also knew that those words weren't enough, and he didn't have the heart to tell him that. He couldn't tell him that there were times when everything was so dark, that he couldn't see any light. That there was a chance one of these days, it would be so bad, that Misaki might not be enough to pull him back from the edge.

But for now, he was content. And he hoped that he would never get to that point.

A/N: Here's another chapter in the bag. This one was really hard for me to write, so i hope you all like it.


	8. Someone You Love

A:N/ This chapter is inspired by Someone you love by Lewis Capaldi. This could be read as a stand alone chapter, or a companion piece to the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

Someone You Love

Saruhiko Fushimi was in love. He had never been in love before, in fact, he tended to hate most people. But he was in love with Misaki Yata, and was sure that everyone knew it. Everyone that is, except for the red headed idiot. But he didn't mind that, because wither the other boy knew how he felt for him or not, Saruhiko was positive that he loved him back.

Growing up, he had never felt what it was like to be loved. There was no affection from a doting mother. No, his mother barely even cared if he was alive. She wasn't a cruel woman, she just was never able to bond with her son as a baby, and as he got older, she always found herself busy elsewhere.

To be honest though, he preferred the casual neglect he received from his mother to the cruel attention of his father. That man was a monster. There was just something inside of him that was broken. His mother was broken too, but not in the same way. She was broken in a way that made her uncappable of loving her own child. Niki, was broken in a way that made him hate his son.

Most fathers feel pride when they see their sons for the first time. Niki, however, felt pride in reminding his son that the first time he had laid eyes on him he thought he looked like an ugly monkey, and that's why he came up with his name. He was never interested in caring for the boy, only tormenting him.

The oldest memories that Fushimi had, were of his fathers cruelty. Usually just his cold words, pinpointing where to hits the child to cause maximum pain. But as he got older, the cruel words turned to shoving, and hitting. But Niki was smart. He never hurt his son in a way that would be noticed. Never left bruises, or cuts, or any marks that might be viewed as suspicious.

Saruhiko held a cold distain for his mother, but he fucking hated that man. He knew it was only a matter of time until he was able to leave that house, and never have to look at either of his parents again. And he was holding on to that day with white knuckles. He was going suffer through whatever he had to, the pain, the torment, the constant feeling of being alone and unlovable, but he was going to make it.

That's when Misaki barged into his life. Or, more accurately, his bathroom stall. He had been skipping class, hiding out in one of the bathroom, playing video games on his laptop. He was sure nobody would catch him, but out of nowhere, he saw the face of one of his classmates popping up over the side of the stall. He recognized him from his class, but really didn't want to be bothered. He was trying to win after all.

When it became clear that the other boy wasn't going to go away, he invited him into his stall, and the red head seemed to leap at the invitation. If only he had known, that simply letting the smaller male into his bathroom, would put a crack in the wall that he had spent years building around himself.

For several weeks after their chance encounter, while they both skipped class, Fushimi had kept his distance from the other male. He found his constant energy to be annoying, and his inability to shut up grated on his nerves. He wasn't used to having people around him, so someone like Misaki… well it was best to ignore him.

It wasn't until he got sick, that he considered the fact that, maybe they could actually be friends. He had missed several days of school, when his classmate showed up on his doorstep in possession of his missed school work. Upon seeing how poorly the taller boy was doing, the red head had usured him up to his room, and proclaimed the he would take care of him.

Nobody had ever taken care of him when he was sick before, and he didn't know what to think about it. He was sure that Misaki wasn't really going to stick around and take care of him, but every time he called for him, he had returned to his room with a smile, and reassured him that he wasn't going anywhere. He eventually had drifted off to sleep, as the smells from the kitchen made their way to his room.

He, unfortunately, wasn't able to get much rest, as he was awakened by the sound of Niki's voice calling for him. He didn't want to deal with that man. Why couldn't he just die? Everything would be better for him if he did.

But, then he heard him say that he was going to put a praying mantis in Misaki's mouth. He had completely forgotten that his classmate had even come over and was surprised that he was still there. What surprised him more, was how quickly he darted out of bed and sprinted to the kitchen, where the other to occupants of the house were standing.

He barely knew the red head, and couldn't really say that he even liked him all that much, but he had been the first person to ever show any concern for the dark haired boy, the first person that cared, and he couldn't NOT protect him.

Looking back, it was probably when they stood on the porch together, as the rain fell down, that he fell in love with the smaller male. Of course he didn't realize it at the time, but the way the shorter male looked up at him, made his heart beat a little faster. What he did realize, however, was that by protecting the boy in front of himself, he had shown his cards to his father. This boy, with hazel eyes that seemed to look into his soul, was a weakness, and Niki now knew that.

As his new friend, his first friend, waved goodbye, he dreaded the fresh hell that awaited him inside. He wasn't surprised to see his slightly older look alike sitting on the steps waiting for him to come in with a manic smile.

He wished this man would just die, and he had no problem telling him as much.

Over the next several months, his friendship with Misaki seemed to flourish. He knew the, surprisingly, older boy hated being called by his given name, but he also knew, that he was the only one who would get away with calling him by it.

They had, on a handful of occasions, hung out with Fushimi's second cousin Aya. It was obvious that his friend had a crush on the girl, though she clearly didn't return the feeling. The way it made him feel, when he saw the way the red head would look at her, was something he didn't understand, and he didn't like it. He wanted to be the only one that he looked at like that.

That's why it made him happy when they were able to spend time together without her, and over time, it began to happen more and more. Then, after some more time, she was never with them anymore. And he was just fine with that.

It became a common occurrence for him to stay the night at the red heads house. Unlike his, it was small and cramped and noisy. Always so noisy. And with Misaki's two siblings always running around they rarely got any type of privacy. Yet, he kind of enjoyed being around, and sometimes feeling like part of, a normal, happy, family. Not to mention the fact that, since Minoru shared a room with him, there was no where else for Saruhiko to sleep, other than in his friend's bed.

He refused to let the shorter male stay at his house. It became a bit of an unspoken rule between the two of them. Fushimi never invited the red head over, and Misaki never asked if he could come over. He wasn't sure if he was trying to protect his friend from Niki, or if he was protecting himself from the inevitable look of pity he would receive when he was no longer able to hide what happened in his house.

It was just before their middle school graduation, that Misaki had asked him if he wanted to move n together. Just the two of them. He could finally get away from his monster of a father, and he would be stupid not to take that opportunity. And, at first, it was amazing. It was him and his best friend. Just the two of them against the world, and it was probably the happiest he had ever been in his life. Having somebody that truly cared about him, being with him, still looked at him with admiration, and something more, even on one of his bad days.

It only seemed to get better when he found out his father died. He knew he should be sad, that was the normal reaction to something like that, but he couldn't muster even an ounce of sorrow. But he still didn't feel any relief. It was like that man left something behind to taunt him. Like he would never really be rid of him.

He reflected on all of this, as he sat in the corner of Bar Homra, watching all of his clansmen. It was an odd idea to him. That he was supposed to trust these people. That they were a family. His experience with family made him second guess everything that they did. Any kindness they showed him, was met with suspicion.

The dark haired boy eyed his new king, as the older male patted Misaki on the head, garnering one of the biggest smiles that Saru had ever seen on the red head's face. He immediately felt a sharp pain in his chest, and as much as he wanted to ignore it, he knew what it was. Jealousy. He was jealous, because he was the one that the red head should look at like that. Why wasn't he looking at HIM like that. Who was Mikoto Suoh to deserve a look like that?

Sighing, he got up from his seat at the bar, and made his way to the exit, planning on heading back to his apartment. He barely made it out the door, before he felt a hand on his wrist. Turning, he saw a pair of hazel eyes looking up at him. He should have known it would be Misaki, or Yata as the other members called him. Who else would care enough to follow him?

"Hey Saru, where are you going? I thought we were going to hang out tonight?" the smaller boy questioned, keeping his grip on his friend.

Saruhiko adjusted his glasses, and clicked his tongue before answering. "I'm really surprised you even noticed me leaving. I thought you were too busy acting like an attention starved puppy for Suoh." He didn't know why he said that. Sure, it was exactly what he was feeling, but he very rarely actually talked to the smaller boy like that. Was very rarely honest with him.

"Don't be like that." The red head said, finally letting go, and taking a step back, before stepping forward again, this time even closer. "I know we haven't been spending as much time together lately. Would you like to spend tomorrow together? Just the two of us?"

With another click of his tongue, and a roll of his eyes, he put a hand on Misaki's head, in a similar way to how their king had just minutes before. "Sure. Tomorrow." He turned around and headed home. He knew it would be a few hours until the smaller boy would come home too.

He had gotten so used to having his best friend around, the empty apartment seemed so much lonelier now that he wasn't there with him. He had gotten so used to being needed, wanted, he didn't know what to do now that Misaki had his new friends. So much of who he was, was in relation to his partnership with the red head, that he struggled to know who he was when he wasn't around.

The next morning, he woke up to a small red head climbing up into his bed, and practically jumping on him. "Misaki? What?" he questioned as the smaller boy bounced on him.

"Come on Saru." Misaki said to his partner. "Wake up. We're spending the whole day together. Remember?"

That's right. They had agreed to hang out. That didn't mean this little ball of energy needed to wake him up first thing. Fushimi was very much not a morning person, and even though he was looking forward to their time together, that didn't mean he wanted to get up.

Reaching out, he grasped his friend by the front of his shirt, and yanked him down against his laying form, before pulling the blanket over their heads. Snuggling into the smaller body, he breathed in his scent. "Five more minute." He whispered, closing his eyes, and enjoying the warmth of the body pressed up against him.

Yata, gave a small laugh, before tucking a strand of dark hair behind his partner's ear, leaning forward so that their heads gently touched. "I'll give you ten." Was his soft reply.

They actually stayed curled up together, for longer than ten minutes. They stayed in silence, enjoying the peace of listening to each others breathing until they both slipped back to sleep.

Fushimi was the first of the two to wake back up, and watched the smaller boy as he continued to sleep for several minutes, before gently shaking him awake. He didn't really want to, since it was the first time in weeks that they had been so close to each other, and he wasn't really ready for it to end. But, his stomach was starting to growl, and he knew that he wouldn't be the only one hungry.

Shoving the smaller boy's should, he tried to jostle him awake. "Wake up." It may have seemed harsh, but he knew that was the only way he was getting his friend to wake up.

With a few more shoves, hazel eyes finally opened. "I'm hungry." Was all that came out of his mouth. Typical.

The two of them got out of bed, and began to get ready for the day in relative silence. Saruhiko enjoyed these moments. The times when he could just watch the others movements without worrying that twenty practical strangers might catch him. It was interesting. For all his bolstering, and his rough manner, Misaki had a very delicate way of doing just about everything. It was one of the things he loved most about him. "Ready to go?" he questioned when they were both fully dressed. Receiving a nod, they made their way out the door.

They went to a local café, Fushimi being careful not to pick a spot frequented by the other Homra members. They sat and enjoyed their food, making small talk while they ate. Eventually, their conversation made its way to the subject of their king. Yata was gushing about something amazing that the older male had done the day before, as the dark haired boy's attention zoned out.

It was at that moment, that he saw someone, who he knew COULDN'T be there. Standing across the street, watching them, stood Niki. His hands were in his pockets, as he leaned against the wall behind him, a smirk on his face. This wasn't possible.

Suddenly, his attention was brought back to the male in front of him, as he called out his name. "I'm sorry?" he said, having completely missed what had just been being said to him.

"Are you ok?" the red head questioned, clearly concerned, as he reached across the table and took his friend's hand.

"I'm fine." Saruhiko said, with a shake of his head. "Thought I saw someone, but I was wrong." He glanced out the window, but his father was already gone. "You were saying?"

Giving a skeptical look Yata pulled his hand back an continued his story. "I was just saying how cool it was when Mr. Mikoto took out those guys yesterday. There where like ten of them, and whoosh, he took them all out at once." He said smiling.

"Yeah sure." The taller male said, taking a bite of his food. "Hey, can we talk about something else?" he questioned. He really didn't want his alone time with the boy in front of him to be spent talking about their dear leader.

"Are you sure you're ok?" the red head asked. He was sure something was up with his partner.

Clicking his tongue, the younger of the two stabbed at his food with his fork. "I'm fine. I just don't see the need to talk about Mikoto Suoh all the time. Can we just change the subject?" Why did it always seem like the red king was the only thing that his friend was interested in anymore? Wasn't he good enough?

"Dude, I don't get what your problem is. What is going on with you?"

Here we go. He's going to defend his precious king's honor. Typical Misaki. No, this wasn't how Misaki behaved. This was how Yata behaved. And he hated it. When he got like this, he wasn't the same person he had been friends with for years. Wasn't the same person he fell in love with.

He was about to tell him exactly what he thought about Suoh, but the sound of a phone ringing cut him off. He watched as the red head pushed a button on his watch to answer the ringing. He heard as their second in command said that they were needed at the bar, before the phone call ended.

Yata flagged down their waitress. "Can we have the check, please?" he questioned.

"What are you doing?" Saruhiko asked, as the woman walked away. "We have plans."

The red head pulled out his wallet, clearly getting ready to leave. "Mr. Izumo said that they needed us. Come on."

"No."

"Why are you being like this?"

"Because, we had plans. You promised that today was just going to be the two of us. I'm tired of everything being about Homra. And I'm tired of everything being about Suoh." Fushimi stayed seated, as his partner made his way to his feet.

"He's our king." The red head said, as though it explained everything. "They need us. We need to get going."

"I'm not going." He took another bite of his breakfast, before locking eyes with the man he loved. "But if you feel like you need to, then you go." He knew what the smaller boy's choice was going to be, before he even offered it to him. He had seen this coming for some time now. He knew Yatagarasu would pick Homra over him. Because that's who this was now.

"Whatever." Yata snapped, throwing money on the table, before turning around to leave.

Fushimi bit the inside of his cheek until it bled, as he watched his partner turn his back and walk away. He had been replaced. Now there was nobody that cared about him anymore. He looked out of the window, and once again saw his father.

Making sure there was enough money sitting on the table, he walked out of the café, and crossed the street to where he had just seen Niki. He was gone again. Of course he was. He was dead after all. But why was he seeing him?

He heard something in the alleyway just around the corner, and went to investigate. Seeing the figure of a dark haired male, caused him to walk further into the darkness.

"Sa-Ru-Hi-Ko." He heard a taunting voice call out to him.

No. No. This has to be his imagination. Looking around, he tried to pinpoint where the voice was coming from, but wasn't able to find the source.

"What's the matter Saruhiko?" the voice questioned, still mocking him. "You did know this would happen, didn't you? You had to know that you wouldn't be good enough for him."

"Shut up." He snapped

"You were just something new and shiny. Now he has something newer and shinier. He has a KING now. He doesn't need you anymore."

"That's not true." He didn't want to believe what the voice was saying, but it was hard when he already felt that way.

"Yes it is." Finally the form of his doppelganger stepped out of the shadows. "Why would he need you? You're weak. You're pathetic. He'd be so much better off without you."

"I said shut up." The younger male was starting to get frantic now. "You don't know what you're talking about. He needs me!"

"No." said the mocking voice. "You need him, but he doesn't need you. He's never needed you."

"Leave me alone!" Saruhiko screamed, as he slammed his fist into the nearby wall. When he looked back at his father, the man was once again gone. He glanced down, at his ripped open knuckles, then, began scanning the alleyway, making sure the other male was really gone.

Saruhiko sat in the back seat of a black car, being driven to the Scepter 4 dorms. After all, that was where he would be living, now that he decided to leave Homra. Decided to leave Misaki. He couldn't stay there anymore. Couldn't watch everyday as his Misaki pulled further and further away from him, only to become the red clan's Yatagarasu.

He placed a hand over the scorched skin, where his Homra tattoo had been. Where it had been until he had burned it off before his best friend. He hadn't planned on doing that to himself, but he needed to do something to stop the pain he felt from seeing the hatred in the red head's hazel eyes. Physical pain was something he could handle, but, he couldn't handle the feeling in his chest that came when Misaki said he hated him. That he wanted to kill him.

So, he had done the only thing he could do to distract himself from the feeling of loosing the only friend he ever had. And if he was completely honest, he had also done it to hurt Yata. To make him feel some semblance of the pain he was feeling. In one swift, painful, moment, he burnt away his past, and as he walked away from the angry red head, he also walked away from the ashes of the person he used to be.

As the car pulled up in front of the Scepter 4 dormitory, he wondered what his new life would be like. He had no family. No friends. And he highly doubted that he would be making any, now that he would be branded as a traitor. He doubted any of them would ever trust him.

He continued to think about it as he was led to the room that he would be living in from now on. He was hesitant to call it his new home, as he had only ever really had one home, and that was with a certain little red head with shining hazel eyes, that used to look at him with admiration.

He was left alone in his new room, told to make himself comfortable and to make it his own. But, being alone was the last thing he wanted, because all it did give him time to think. Think about how much he already missed Misaki. About how he had already been missing his best friend for some time. About how he hated Mikoto Suoh for taking away the only person who ever cared about him. About how much it hurt.

He sat on a bare mattress, and pulled out one of his knives, swirling it around his fingers to distract himself. As his mind continued to wonder to all the things he would rather leave buried, the blade caught his eye. He stopped his movements, and stared at the razor sharp instrument in his hand. Physical pain had helped block the emotional anguish he felt once before, even if only temporarily, and he wondered if it would work again.

Holding the blade to his wrist, he began to apply pressure. Not enough to cause serious damage, but enough to cut through his pale flesh. The first slice stung, but it was the second one, that was much deeper, that really hurt. He focused all his attention on that feeling. On that pain. And for a few brief moments, he was able to forget about everything else.


	9. Body

Disclaimer: I do not own

A/N: Sorry this chapter took a little longer to post. I'm starting a new story, and spent a little more time figuring out the story line than i planned. But I really hope you all like this chapter and that it was worth the wait for you. Also, this chapter is based on the song Body by Julia Michaels.

Body

"Hey short stuff." "Look, it's the midget." "Yo, pipsqueak." "Shrimp." Misaki Yata was never very comfortable with his appearance. In fact, he fucking hated the way he looked. He knew he was scrawny, with pale skin, and ugly red hair that wasn't the striking red that his king had, or that he saw when he looked into Anna's eyes. No, his hair looked more like a muddy red than anything else. And to top it off, everybody just loved to remind him of just how short he was.

He just couldn't stand it.

He looked at his reflection in the fogged up mirror, thankful for the fact he couldn't clearly see his body. He looked down at himself, running his fingers over the skin on his stomach. He was thin, but so soft. Not toned the way that he wished it was. Not like Saruhiko's.

He dropped the towel he had wrapped around his waist, and slipped a pair of boxers up over boney hips. Sighing, he turned away from the mirror, and leaned against the sink, running a hand through his wet hair. It was so pathetic how insecure he felt. Not that he ever let anybody see how he truly felt.

Well, no one that he LET see that side of him. Somehow Saru knew. It was like those piercing blue eyes could just look through him, and see all of his vulnerabilities and insecurities. He never outright said anything to red head about it, but he always seemed to give extra reassurance when it was needed the most.

Misaki heard movement on the other side of the bathroom door, so he quickly pulled on his black tank top, before said door opened. He pulled his shorts up as his boyfriend walked into the room, with a kiss to the top of his head.

"Morning." The taller one said with a soft smile.

The smaller boy pulled away. "Can you fucking knock?" he asked, turning his back on the taller boy.

The smile slipped of the dark haired male's face. "So it's one of those mornings, huh?" he questioned. He knew that Misaki could be temperamental sometimes, but it was getting harder for him to deal with it when he got like this.

"Sorry that I want a little privacy." He snapped, grabbing his toothbrush and putting paste on it. "Maybe I just don't feel like you walking in on me while I'm getting dressed." He shoved the brush into his mouth, and began to aggressively brush his teeth.

The Scepter 4 member clicked his tongue, before moving over to the sink, to join in with brushing his teeth too. "Because I've never seen you naked, right?"

Spitting, Misaki rinsed the brush off, and tossed it onto the back of the sink. "Maybe I wasn't in the mood for you to see me like that right now. It's my fucking body." He wiped a towel across his face, before moving to exit the small room, that seemed way too cramped at the moment.

Saruhiko put down the toothpaste, before reaching out to grab a thin, pale, wrist. "Is that what this is about?" he questioned, pulling the smaller boy towards himself. "Do you not want me to look at you?" He grasped a delicate chin in his hand, brushing his fingers across the freckles that were sprinkled across his cheeks. The dark haired male pressed a kiss against soft lips, before pulling away to look into hazel eyes that he could lose himself in. "You know I love looking at you, right?"

"Whatever." The red haid, pulled away and left Saru standing alone.

By the time that Saruhiko had finished getting ready, and made his way to the living room, he found Yata sitting on the sofa, legs curled under himself, with his oversized sweatshirt hanging off his frame. He was absent mindedly flipping through channels on the TV, and hadn't seemed to notice his entrance into the room. So, Saru took this opportunity to look at his lover. Really look at him.

Though they lived together, he rarely got the opportunity to enjoy looking at the smaller boy. Any time he noticed anybody looking at him, he seemed to curl in on himself, deflect the attention to something else, or just leave the situation. He didn't remember it being this bad when they were in middle school, but over the years, it seemed like it was just getting worse. He, for the life of himself, couldn't figure out why he didn't like being looked at. He was gorgeous. There wasn't an inch of that body that the younger male didn't adore.

When Misaki finally realized the other boy was in the room, the first thing he noticed was how intently he was looking at him. Immediately feeling uncomfortable with the gaze, he awkwardly rubbed his arm, before pulling his sweatshirt over the exposed skin of his legs.

He just wanted Saru to stop looking at him like _that._

The dark haired boy crossed the room, and knelt in front of the smaller male. "Why don't you take this off?" he questioned, tugging on the white fabric, leaning in to kiss him.

Misaki turned his head away, pretending to turn his attention back to the TV. "Stop." He said, clicking the remote.

"Look at me." The taller boy said in a gentle voice, trying to turn his lover's face to look at him. "I'm sorry about earlier." But there was no response. "Will you fucking look at me?" he snapped.

Finally, the red head looked at his boyfriend. "I'm not in the mood. Can you just leave me alone?"

Clicking his tongue, Saruhiko stood up, shoving his hands into his pockets agitatedly. "Whatever. I have to get going, anyway." He made his way to the door, where he grabbed his black jacket, about to put it on, when he was stopped by a curios sounding voice.

"Where are you going?" Yata questioned, taking in his boyfriend's appearance. He was in tight black pants, and a tight black tank that showed off a nice strip of his abdomen. Where could he possibly be going dressed like that?

"Out." He said, as he slipped his arms into his hooded coat. "I'm meeting with Benzai for lunch."

"Dressed like that?" The question was out of the red head's mouth before he even realized he had said it.

The taller of the males cocked an eyebrow, looking questioningly at the other. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Misaki turned his head away, embarrassed that he had even said anything. Yet, how could he not? "I just don't see why you would be going out to lunch, with a coworker, dressed like that. Aren't you supposed to dress professionally, or something?"

There was a click of a tongue. "It's not a work thing. We're just having lunch together."

"If it's not for work, why do you have to go?" It wasn't that he didn't want him to go, he just didn't want him to go out like _that._ "I mean, I want you to stay with me. We could watch a movie?" he offered, hoping his boyfriend would stay.

The Scepter 4 member leaned against the door, arms crossed over his chest. "Less than two minutes ago you were telling me to leave you alone. Now suddenly you want me to stay? What's this really about?"

"Nothing!" the smaller of the two said.

"Okay then, I'm going." He stated, turning towards the door again.

"I don't want you to!" It came out louder than Yata had intended. He knew that the other male wouldn't believe him that there wasn't a reason he didn't want him to go. "Please just stay with me."

"Misaki," It came out as an exasperated sigh. "I have plans, I have to go."

"No."

"What is your problem?"

By this point, both of their voices were beginning to raise higher and higher. The red head squared his jaw, before standing up and marching over to his boyfriend, and petulantly, started tugging at the jacket sleeves, like he was trying to get it off of him. "Just stay. Ok?"

Saruhiko tried to gently push his lovers hands off of him, as he repeatedly tried to pull at the jacket. "Nock it off. You're acting like a child."

"I'm acting like a child?" the shorter male questioned, clearly getting upset. "Why? Because I don't want my boyfriend going out to lunch with some guy from work, dressed like that?"

"Dressed like what?" What he was wearing was no different than the type of clothes he normally wore when he wasn't expected to be in his blue uniform.

"Like you're going out looking for a hookup!" By this point, Yata had given up on trying to get the jacket off, but he wasn't going to give up on trying to get the other to stay.

The taller male adjusted his glasses, before taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. "There is nothing wrong with the way I am dressed. I am going out to lunch, with a friend. That's it. There is no reason you need to be acting like this."

"You look like a fucking slut!" the smaller male snapped, while backing away from the other.

Giving an icy glare, Fushimi stepped towards his boyfriend. "You know what, Misaki? Just because you hate your body and are fucking insecure, doesn't mean I have to be." He partially regretted saying it the moment it came out of his mouth. But, at the same time, he was so tired of dealing with Misaki when he behaved like this, that he felt it had to be said. But damn did that look in the smaller male's eyes hurt to see.

"I'm not insecure." The red head said, turning his back on the taller male, and storming across the room. He plopped himself down on the sofa, and turned his attention back to the TV. "Just go."

Saruhiko stood where he was for a few moments, working out what had just happened. How the fuck was he the bad guy here? The more he thought about it, the more frustrated he became. "Fuck!" he shouted, before storming over to the bedroom and slamming the door behind himself.

The Homra member glanced over the back of the sofa, eying the door. He wondered what Saru was doing in there. He felt bad for upsetting his boyfriend, he really hadn't intended to do that.

When the bedroom door was once again opened, he quickly turned back to the TV, hoping that the taller male wouldn't notice the sudden movement. His eyes still followed the others movements until he got to the front door and began to put on his shoes. It was then that he noticed, during the few minutes he had been in their room, Saru had changed into looser fitting jeans and a loose, long sleeve, black shirt.

Before he had the chance to say anything, his boyfriend was out the door, and he was left sitting alone in their apartment.

Turning around, he tried to watch some TV, but nothing caught his attention. After a few minutes, he stood up and made his way to their small kitchen, and looked for something to eat. He was hungry, since he hadn't eaten anything yet today, but nothing he looked at seemed appetizing.

Finally giving up on finding something to eat, he settled for a glass of orange juice. Downing it in one gulp, he made his way back to the living room. There was only one thing he could think of to get his mind off of Saru and how shitty he was feeling about himself.

He turned on some music, and pushed the sofa out of the way, clearing a space to exercise. Any time he felt overwhelmed, this was what he would do to help calm down and clear his mind. He really did feel awful for upsetting Saru. But seeing him so secure with his body, made him feel like shit for not being the same way. He would do anything to be able to feel as comfortable in his skin as his boyfriend did. Maybe if he _looked_ like that, he would be that confident too.

Pulling off his sweater, he stood still for a moment, running his hand over the fabric of his tank that covered his stomach. It was flat, but so fucking soft. He laid on the floor, and proceeded to start doing sit-ups, hoping that if he worked really hard, he might achieve a body he could be happy with. Because right now, he couldn't fucking stand the way he looked, and he couldn't understand how Saru could even look at him without being disgusted.

The red head continued with the repetition, until his back became tender from continuously grinding against the wood floor. Standing, he moved on to jumping jacks. Yata knew this was how he would be spending his afternoon. Once he began exercising, he became so focused on it, that he would go for hours, usually until Saru made him stop.

Fushimi was on his way home, thinking about the conversation he had just had with Benzai. It was nice to get how he felt off his chest, and get some advice about what he could do for Misaki. He knew the smaller boy would be less than pleased if he knew they had planned to meet up to talk about him, which is precisely why he didn't tell him. It was also the reason that he absolutely had to go.

Arriving back to his building, the Scepter 4 member headed inside, and made his way up the stairs to his apartment. He stopped in front of his door, listening to the music coming from the other side. Misaki loved to listen to music whenever he was doing just about anything from cooking to cleaning. But, this music… This was the music that he listened to whenever he worked out. He said it pumped him up.

The dark haired male lifted his glasses, and ran his other hand over his eyes as he tried to decide how he should handle this. After the way their day had started, he doubted Misaki would like it if he walked in on him exercising. He would probably feel uncomfortable or embarrassed. And he just didn't have it in him to try to pry the little red head out of his shell if he felt like that.

Pulling out his phone, he typed up a text, and sent it to the male on the other side of the door. He read it back to himself, before replacing the phone into his pocket. _'On my way home. Be there in 5.' _That should give his boyfriend enough time to get his shit together.

He leaned his back against the wall, and closed his eyes. There was the muffled sound of 'shit' coming through the door, as the music shut off. He had gotten the message. Waiting a few more minutes, Fushimi finally decided it was time to head in.

Turning the doorknob, he opened the door and headed into their shared apartment, only to see his sweat soaked boyfriend picking up his sweater, about to put it back on. Something in taller male snapped. Enough was enough. The Misaki he knew and loved was so vibrant and full of life, and just didn't give a fuck about what other people thought of him. This was not _his _Misaki. But he would get him back.

Walking across the room, he grabbed the smaller male by the wrist, and snatched the sweater from his hands. "You're not fucking putting this on." He stated, before dragging his captive to the bathroom. Planting the red head in front of the mirror, he stood behind him, and held him in place. "Look.'

"C'mon Saru. Stop." Yata tried to pull away, but was unable to break free.

"Not until you look at yourself." The blue clansman gently, but firmly, took the Homra member by the chin, and forced him to face the looking glass before them. "I want you to tell me what you see."

"This isn't funny. I want you to let me go." The red head tried to hold the tears back. He wasn't so fucking weak that he would let himself cry over this. He just really couldn't do this. He tried to pull away again, but just as previously, he wasn't able to.

"Fine." Saruhiko released his face, but both hands on the sink, trapping the smaller boy. "Do you want to know what I see?" He watched the red head's reflection, as he turned his face downward and shook his head. "I see somebody that is so goddamn gorgeous, but can't fucking see it. And I don't understand why. I don't understand how you can look in the mirror, and not see how beautiful you are." His voice was harsh, but had a hint of caring in it. "I see someone who, for some reason, is afraid to even look at himself in the mirror."

There was silence, as Yata felt his boyfriend rest his forehead on the back of his neck. "Would you want to look in the mirror, if you hated what you saw every time you did?" he finally asked, still refusing to lift his head.

There was a click of a tongue, as he felt Saru gently cup his face and lift him to face the mirror. "Just look." He whispered softly in his ear. "How can you hate this?" he questioned.

The Scepter 4 member moved his hands down to the hem of the smaller males shirt. He began to lift it, only to have Misaki's hands frantically trying to stop him. "Stop." He gently ordered the red head, slightly surprised when he listened. But, not surprised when he looked away again. Removing the shirt, he took in the reflection of the smaller male. How could he hate seeing this.

Looking down, he saw purple bruises marring the otherwise perfect skin of the red clansman's back. He knew these weren't fresh, but the patches or raw flesh were. He felt nauseas seeing the abuse his lover's body was going through. Letting out a sigh, he pressed a kiss to the back of the others neck. "You're beautiful." He moved to place another kiss on a sweat dampened temple. "You're stunning."

He stepped between the red head and the mirror, taking in all of his features. "You're perfect." He stated, before leaning in to press a kiss against soft lips. Pulling back, he moved out of the way, so that his boyfriend would be met with his own reflection again. "And this," he said, moving to reclaim his position behind the smaller male. "This is the body I adore. This is the face I love."

"How can you say that?" It had been several minutes since the last time Yata had spoken. He turned to face the taller male. "Look at you. You are so fucking perfect. I'm just a little pipsqueak. And everybody always says so, and they underestimate me because of it."

"Let them." Saruhiko said. "Let them underestimate you. You know what you're capable of. You don't need there approval."

"Easy for you to say."

"It is easy for me to say, because I can see you. The real you." He began leaving feather light kisses on the side and back of a pale neck, as his hands gently drifted to the buttons on the smaller boys shorts. Making quick work of his obstacle, he let the offending fabric fall to the ground. "This body is incredible. There is absolutely nothing wrong with it. I need you to believe that."

The red head turned around in his arms, hazel eyes looking up at him, full of unshed tears. "I wish I could be more like you." He whispered.

Rolling his eyes, the Scepter 4 member leaned in for another kiss. "If you were like me, I don't think I would be with you. I love you for who _you _are." Stepping back, he took the other male by the hand, and gently led the way into their bedroom, before gently lifting him onto the bed. "And, I'm going to show you how much I love every inch of you."

Misaki felt himself being gently pushed onto his back, as his boyfriend crawled onto the bed on top of him. There were fingers gently running through his red locks, as kisses were littered over his face, eventually making their way to his ear. As lips and tongue lavished attention on the appendage, deft fingers made their way down to the Homra member's chest.

The feeling of hot breath on his ear, and thumbs circling the nubs on his chest, instantly made him feel lightheaded. "What are you doing?" Misaki asked, as teeth gently sunk into his lobe.

Giving a quick suck to the skin in his mouth, Saruhiko shifted to look his boyfriend in the eye. "I'm worshipping this very worthy body." Pressing their lips together, he ran his tongue across the small opening of his lover's mouth, asking for entry. There was a small moan, before the mouth was opened, granting him permission.

Yata pressed his body up to meet that of his boyfriend's, as his hands moved to remove the taller males shirt. They pulled apart, as the article was pulled over a head of messy black hair, giving the smaller boy time to take in the sight of his boyfriend. Perfection. His toned chest, and the outlines of his abs. He started thinking about how much he wished this was what he looked like.

The blue clansman above him could sense the shift in the mood, and moved back down to capture his partners lips with his own again. "Stop thinking." He whispered, as he trailed his lips down the slender neck before him, to a smooth chest. He caught a small nipple in his mouth, hoping to distract the other male. And, the moan he received in response made him certain that he had succeeded.

Moving over to the other side to give the other bud the same attention, his fingers dipped below the waistband of the red heads boxers. He made quick work of pulling them down, grateful for the smaller male lifting his hips, and bending his knees, without being asked, making his job much easier.

His lips and tongue made their way lower, over the soft skin of Misaki's stomach, stopping momentarily to swirl around his belly button, before dipping inside. He kept his eyes locked on his boyfriend's face as he did so, enjoying watching him bite his lip before throwing his head back as another moan escaped him.

Feeling encouraged, he kissed his way over to the tempting hip bone, that was just begging to be bit. Nipping at the skin, Fushimi smirked, at how Misaki unconsciously spread his legs wider, giving him access to his ultimate goal. Taking the other boys member in his hand, he swiped his tongue across the tip, taking pleasure in his boyfriend's reaction.

While Misaki enjoyed his boyfriend's ministrations, he was never very patient, and the teasing touches were driving him insane. Pulling at the other's shoulders, trying to get his attention, he whined. "Saru, Please." What exactly he wanted, he wasn't sure, but he knew Saruhiko would.

Planting a kiss on the pale flesh of an inner thigh, the dark haired male, heaved himself back up to be face to face with his little lover. "You rang?" he questioned, adjusting his glasses.

Part of Yata wanted to laugh at the others antics, but at that moment, he was too preoccupied. "I need you. Please?"

Saruhiko ground his hips against those of the male's beneath him, as he pressed another kiss to his lips. "I could make you feel so, so good." He said, starring into hazel eyes. "And, I will. But, you need to do something first." All he received was a confused look. "Tell me you're beautiful."

It was a simple statement. It's shouldn't have been hard to say. But, it was. Yata couldn't seem to get the words out, as his boyfriend laid on top of him, looking expectantly. "I'm beautiful." He mumbled out, but not believing it, as he looked away.

Saruhiko gently turned his face back, so they were eye to eye again. "Say it again." His voice was low, but the authority behind it, made it clear that it wasn't a request. When Misaki tried to turn away again, he held his face in place. He wasn't going to let him run away from this. "You are so fucking gorgeous. And I want you to say it like you mean it."

Tears welled up in hazel eyes again. "I'm beautiful?" he was able to get out with a shaky voice.

The Scepter 4 member kissed his boyfriend with passion, and a gentleness mixed in, as he moved his hips against the smaller ones of the male beneath him. "So fucking beautiful." He continued kissing and grinding, as legs wrapped themselves around his waist. "Say it again." He demanded.

"I'm beautiful." This time it came out softly, but as a statement and not a question.

"Again." Fushimi said as he continued moving his hips.

"I'm beautiful." It was embarrassing, but the red head felt like he was about to cum from just this. What he really wanted, though, was for the male on top of him, to be in him. "Saru, please."

Feeling as though he should give the other what he wanted, he brushed red locks away from his face. "Ok." He said, nodding at the other. "Do you need me to prepare you?" It wouldn't do any good if he hurt the smaller male. Receiving a shake of the head as his answer, he shifted to undo his pants and push them down his hips. He then moved so that he was lined up with Misaki's entrance.

The red head felt the other push inside of him. There was a momentarily sense of pain, followed quickly by a wave of pleasure, as he wrapped his arms around the others shoulders. The Homra member pulled his boyfriend closer, as he tightened his legs around a slender waist. The feeling of having the other inside of him was indescribable.

The two of them were gasping and moaning, as their bodies moved together in synchronicity. Saruhiko smirked, as he pressed his mouth against the smaller males, swallowing a moan as he shifted his hips just the right way. He was so familiar with the stunning body beneath him, that he knew exactly what to do to make the smaller male feel good.

It wasn't long before they were calling each others names, as they tipped over the edge in a sweaty panting mess. The Scepter 4 member looked down at the little red head in amazement. Seeing him covered in a sheen of sweat, face flushed, hair a mess… He was stunning. And he needed to make sure he understood that.

Leaning forward, he kissed him with all the passion he could express, before pulling away, and looking into his eyes. "You are perfection."

Misaki felt his face heat up even more, now from embarrassment. "Whatever." He looked away from the other.

Rolling onto his back, Fushimi pulled his pants back up, and reached into his pocket. Pulling out a white card, he fingered the corner momentarily, deciding if he should give it to the male beside him. "Here." He said, as he slipped it into the others hand. He watched as the red head curiously inspected the card. "Benzai gave it to me. It's the doctor his sister went to." He sat up, and shifted so that he could run a hand through the other's sweat dampened locks. "You don't have to go if you don't want to. But, just think about it."

Reading the card over and over again, Misaki tried to figure out how to react. What should he do. He didn't think he needed to see so doctor. He wasn't sick. And he sure as fuck wasn't crazy. Not being happy with how you look didn't mean you needed a doctor. Did Saru think there was something wrong with him? But, this clearly meant a lot to his boyfriend, so would it hurt to consider it. How much would it hurt to go to one appointment. "I'll think about it."

Saruhiko gave one of his rare smiles, at hearing this. "I love you. I just want you to see yourself the way I see you."

He listened to his boyfriend's words, really thinking about what he was saying. What Saru didn't realize was, how much Misaki wished he could see himself the way his boyfriend did too.

A/N: And there you have it. Hope you enjoyed caring Saruhiko as much as i do. I just love seeing his softer side.


End file.
